


The Lonely Prince

by sewerratz



Series: ballad of a prince and a pirate [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Karasuno as pirates, Multi, Pirates, Prince Tsukishima Kei, Sneaking Out, Thief Yamaguchi Tadashi, a pining yamaguchi, tsukki doesn’t understand what feelings are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 72,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewerratz/pseuds/sewerratz
Summary: Tsukishima hates being a prince. He hates his war hungry father, he hates that he has to get married to somebody he doesn’t even know, he hates his thinly veiled conversations and fake smiles and he especially hates how he’s never even stepped foot outside the palace walls. But that all changes in the form of a thief who offers him a way to escape all of that.But with a war brewing and hidden enemies within the palace, he must first survive if he wants to escape.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: ballad of a prince and a pirate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163300
Comments: 148
Kudos: 205





	1. The Prince and the Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like this is the first fanfic I’ve ever posted so like I’m lowkey losing it right now. Also literally just came up with this idea like,, a week ago and was like “i should write this out” so that’s what I did. Anyways hope y’all enjoy, lmao!!

  
  


Tsukishima’s smile falls off his face as he leaves the war room, every step he takes down the grand hallway his expression growing more irritated.  
  
How could anyone be so idiotic? It’s honestly baffling to him. He’s just come out of a meeting where his father and advisors as well as honored generals were discussing whether or not to annex an island off the coast of Birkland. For context, Birkland is the major nation his father’s empire, Itoku, has been in a truce with for last eighty years. And now his father and advisors want to annex one of their islands because of their major farming output. Of course that would be beneficial if a little extra food was passed around the empire but that’s about it, the negatives heavily outweigh the positives. They would first practically be declaring war with a nation who specializes in military strategies and second, they didn’t even really need it. His father’s people were well fed, there was absolutely no need to go and start a war with them.  
  
Of course Tsukishima knows this. He isn’t a fucking idiot like the rest of them.  
  
As his father was arguing the benefits of taking the island for himself, his advisors nodding along, the generals that were gathered and Tsukishima fired back that the plan was absolutely stupid.  
  
They were supposed to reconvene tomorrow when ‘they pulled their heads out of their asses.’ He only smiled and nodded, agreeing with his father before bowing and leaving quickly from the room.  
  
His steps slap against the tile as he makes his way down the hallway, the midday light shining brightly through the highly-arched windows, the sea air blowing fondly from a few of them. He turns sharply and shiny tile turns to carpet as he walks down the hallway towards the royal library. A few palace servants pass by him, bowing lightly and he nods his head in acknowledgment as he reaches the grand doors to the library.  
  
The gigantic door creaks loudly as he pulls it open, the sound contributing heavily to his growing headache, “Gods almighty.”  
  
He slips through the crack in the doorway not wanting to bother with opening it the rest of the way. The room is nicely lit, the sun rays peaking through windows and the wide balcony doorways. He walks down through the lengthy bookshelf’s and spots what he’s looking for; his little nook he’s made for himself over the past years, the cozy space bordered by stacks of books and cushioned with pillows he brought from his own room. He slides in, the pillow already soothing his aching back and he lets his head lay against the books, letting out a long sigh. His eyes rest on the ceiling, a graceful painting spreads out among the space and he wonders to himself who commissioned it because it sure as shit wasn’t his father.  
  
He grabs the book he left yesterday and flips it open, skimming through the pages to where he left off. He finds the right page and begins to read. He’s only gotten to the second word when someone rounds the bookshelf into his aisle and he almost rolls his eyes as he recognizes who it is.  
  
“Advisor Hisaishi,” plastering a smile on his face as the man nears, “to what do I owe the _pleasure_ of meeting you here?”  
 _ _  
__Hisaishi bows deeply before returning his smile, almost faker then Tsukishima’s, “Your father has sent me to discuss marriage matters with you.”  
  
“Is the emperor indisposed at the moment?”  
  
A look of confusion flashes across the advisor’s face, “Excuse me?”  
  
“The matter of marriage is very important. Would it not be more beneficial for him to be here himself so he makes sure I don’t make any mistakes like, let’s say, I _accidentally_ choose someone not to his liking.”  
  
Hisaishi picks up on what he’s talking about as the grin on his face grows wider making Tsukishima wonder if his face just might split in half. “Your father is currently working on a very concerning matter right—“  
  
“Concerning? That sounds troublesome. Gods, what is he working on?” Tsukishima asks, feigning concern.  
  
Hisaishi hesitates before answering, “Nothing for you to be concerned with Your Highness. He only wants you to be focused on choosing yourself a very nice and capable bride.”  
  
“Well, if that’s what my father believes then I’ll leave him to it.” Gods, he’s such a child. Sending an advisor to do his work when he gets upset with his own son. Tsukishima resists the urge to start chuckling as he imagines his father refusing to meet with him.  
  
“Good choice, Prince Tsukishima. We have gotten many offers after your eighteenth birthday, mainly from prominent families that preside throughout the land. We have refused a few already for you. They were far too ugly or poor for your liking.”  
  
Tsukishima resists the urge to raise his brow at the flat out statement towards the rejected girls but Hisaishi continues, “Now we have about ten different offers that we are willing to accept. Although we’ll probably wait about another month to see if any more decide to offer their hand as well. Your father wants you to look through their profiles when you return to your room.”  
  
Tsukishima nods his head, “I’d be happy to.”  
  
“Splendid. Now if you’ll excuse me—”  
  
“You’re excused.”  
  
Hisaishi gaze flickers from faking pleasantness to something honest... disdain. Finally. He bows shallower than when he arrived and marches off. The moment Tsukishima hears the great creak of the library doors he lets out a groan that echoes around the room. He gets up from his spot, the cozy space and cushions no longer comfortable as he begins to pace around the library.  
  
He has no longing to marry anyone. Of course, he knew he was going to marry someone one day, he isn’t a dumbass. But no matter how prepared he was, that wouldn’t do anything to calm his frustration the moment his father and his stupid advisors, generals even his father’s servants had begun to talk to him about marriage. The last couple months have been one collective headache for him.  
  
He sighs as he stops in the middle of an aisle before heading towards the balcony. He walks under the polished white marble archway and into the sunlight, the warmth bathing him as he reaches the edge and leans against the rails. His gaze roams around the city beyond the palace and he can’t help but begin to laugh.  
  
Tsukishima’s never even been outside of the grounds, how does his father expect him to rule the country one day? His gut begins to pinch as he laughs even harder at his acknowledged ignorance of the world. He doesn’t even know how normal people converse with each other, only seeing servants in passing speaking among one another. There was no hidden intent behind their words or smiles as they giggled and laughed, talking about some inside joke between themselves.  
  
His chuckles die down and he looks out at the sea and the magnificent ships sitting in the capital’s harbor.  
  
 _I can’t be emperor._  
  
Tsukishima looks out at his city for few more minutes letting his mind go quiet, readying himself before heading back into the fray. He turns to head back inside. His gaze stops him mid-turn and he nearly screeches. On the vines growing up the walls, a boy clings to the greenery as his eyes widen, noticing that Tsukishima’s staring right at him.  
  
“What are you doing?” Tsukishima demands.  
  
The boy’s handle on the vines loosen and Tsukishima’s heart drops to his stomach as the boy almost falls backward. They’re nearly forty feet off the ground so if the boy fell he would surely die.  
  
Tsukishima surges forward, the boy almost yelping as he reaches forward, almost dislocating his arms before yanking him from the vines, his hands grabbing tightly around the back of his shirt and throwing him onto the balcony. Tsukishima falls onto his ass, knocking the glasses from his face as the boy he threw skids across the ground, his back hitting the railing with a thump.  
  
Everything two feet from him goes blurry and he pats around on the ground for his glasses. He hears the intruder move around but he can’t exactly do anything when he can’t even see what’s more than two feet in front of him. He starts to grab around his legs when he hears a voice.  
  
“Your glasses...they’re—they’re on your left.”  
  
Tsukishima processes what the stranger said before grabbing hastily to his left, his hand finding his glasses only a few feet away from him. He slips them on carefully and everything comes back into focus. The intruder sits against the railing, watching with what he thinks might be curiosity.  
  
”Who are you?” Tsukishima asks.  
  
The boy’s eyes widen, “Oh, I’m no one.”  
  
Tsukishima fixes him with a lazy stare, “You were sneaking up the vines.”  
  
“Oh yeah, that...I’m the new gardener!”  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
“Yep, I was trimming the leaves.”  
  
“Well let me help you and go tell the guards so you can be escorted safely back to your workspace,” Tsukishima says pushing himself off the ground and turns towards the doors.  
  
“No!” the stranger scrabbles off the floor to rush towards him, “Please don’t! I’ll—I’ll tell you anything you want just don’t rat me out.”  
  
Tsukishima raises his brow, “You’re a pretty shitty assassin.”  
  
“I’m not an assassin!”  
  
Tsukishima claps a hand over the boy’s mouth giving him a dark stare, “Do you want to give yourself away?”  
  
The boy shakes his head vigorously.  
  
“Pathetic. We’re going to have to go through the servant’s passage to get past the guards.”  
  
The boy nods his head.  
  
“Follow me.”  
  
He tentatively removes his grip from the assassin’s mouth and motions for him to start following. They walk through the library, the boy staring every which way, admiring everything to the intricately carved walls, the painted ceiling, the old bookshelves even the tables. Tsukishima smirks, looking back at him.  
  
“What? Never seen a library before?”  
  
“The libraries I’ve been to could never compare to this one,” he answers honestly.  
  
Tsukishima doesn’t have a response to that and goes back to leading him towards the servant’s passages. They pass by his spot, everything still undisturbed and he longs just to sit back down but a moment alone without people going off the rails is frustratingly in short supply these days.  
  
“You’re not going to tell on me, right?”  
  
Tsukishima looks back at him, “Depen—“  
  
A familiar agonizing creak sounds before heavy booted steps begin throughout the library, growing closer by the second. Tsukishima throws a glance towards the assassin who unveils a small dagger from his satchel. Tsukishima surges forward, grabbing him by the elbows.  
  
“Are you dumb?” He seethes. “Unless you have a death wish, I suggest you put that away.”  
  
The boy glares at him for a second before slipping it back into his bag, looking expectantly at Tsukishima.  
  
“So what the hell do I do?” He whispers, desperation evident in his voice, his hands fidgety as the steps are around three rows away.  
  
Tsukishima looks around, his eyes scanning for anything that would get them out of this situation without the assassin ending up at the end of a guard’s sword. An idea strikes and he paces towards the bookshelf and knocks over about a dozen books over and onto the floor. They hit the ground with loud bams. He looks toward the boy who looks ready to shit his pants before grabbing his arm and pulling him down towards the toppled books.  
  
“Pretend you’re cleaning them up, don’t say a word unless you have to.” Tsukishima plasters a smile on his face as he hears the footsteps round the corner, “Polite and discreet, got it?”  
  
The boy nods.  
  
Tsukishima turns towards the arriving footsteps and his smile grows wider, hoping that the two guards who are staring at them quizzically will buy it.  
  
“Yes, Lieutenant Ono?”  
  
The one with a more decorated uniform as well as shinier armor gives him a slight bow, “We just came to check on you. We thought we heard another voice in here with you so we came to check if Your Highness was okay.”  
  
“That would be the servant behind me,” he motions to the boy shelving books away nervously, his hands looking like they’re about to fall off as he goes to pick one book up after another. “He has yet to learn how to use his inside voice. But I dropped a few books on the ground which he is cleaning up nicely so, for now, he is forgiven.”  
  
Lieutenant Ono keeps his gaze trained on the boy, the extra guard beside him looking bored out of his mind as he picks at the dirt under his nails. “What’s your name, boy?”   
  
The assassin nearly jumps out of his skin at his questioning and turns to look at Tsukishima. He nods slowly giving him the green light to speak.  
  
“Yamaguchi.”  
  
“Your _full name._ ”  
  
Tsukishima knows that Lieutenant Ono doesn’t bother with the memorizing names of servants in the palace, leaving that to the Captain and other miscellaneous guards who want to move up in the chain of command. He knows that Lieutenant Ono won’t notice that the assassin’s name wouldn’t show up on a roster for hired servants.  
  
He looks ready to respond when Tsukishima cuts in, “He works over in the gardens. It seems I left a book there the other day. Although I speculate why it took so long for him to return it, it means nothing to me in the end. Now, Lieutenant Ono and Guard Nakamura,” they both turn to look at the prince, still wearing that perfectly dangerous smile, “next time you come barging into the library, please consider that you might be interrupting very precious alone time of mine.”  
  
Ono looks to disrupt but Tsukishima pushes on.  
  
“I can perfectly handle myself if something were to happen. Captain Sakai has been training me since I was little.” He pushes his glasses up a bit, the sun glinting off them menacingly. “You’re not doubting the Captain’s abilities, correct?”  
  
The lieutenant blanches as he fights for words to say, his face slowly growing redder and redder as he processes the prince’s words. It’s Nakamura who steps in with a low bow, “Forgive us for intruding, Your Highness. We’ll be leaving now. If you need anything, please let me know.”  
  
“It’s alright,” he replies honestly. He’s never held anything against Nakamura, the man had ambition that he respected. Only right now, he was in the middle of something and he needed the man to leave. “You’re excused to tend to other duties, I’ll be heading to my room soon.”  
  
He bows again and sets off back to the doors, leaving Ono behind who glances between his exiting comrade and the smirking prince. He finally makes a decision, not even bowing as he leaves, boots stomping loudly as he makes his way out the door before slamming it shut.  
  
He turns back towards the assassin, who still has a his head bowed as he stares at the ground.  
  
“Are you paralyzed or something, assassin?”  
  
His head whips up, his eyes wide, “You’re the prince?”  
  
“Uh, yeah.” He looks towards the boy’s satchel, picturing the dagger bouncing around in there. “Why? Am I your target?”  
  
The assassin rolls his eyes, “Great Blue, I’m not an assassin.”  
  
“And I’m not the emperor’s son.”  
  
The assassin chooses to ignore his words, “So are we leaving or not?”  
  
Tsukishima walks past him, the books actually cleaned up off the floor, and motions for the boy to follow him again. They make it to the back wall, the sunlight slightly dimmed back here. He searches through the titles of the books until his gaze stops on a red book. He pulls it out before it stops halfway and a clicking noise sounds from behind a colorful tapestry on a wall nearby. A grinding sounds starts for a moment before stopping and air flutters the tapestry from behind and Tsukishima pulls it back, showing a small opening into a dark passageway.  
  
The assassin looks at it in awe. Tsukishima smirks as he takes a lit torch off the wall and walks through the entrance. He glances back to the assassin still rooted in place, looking at the opening, then the book before the whole entire library.  
  
“Well, lets go, assassin.”  
  
“Not an assassin. Also, I’m taking in the library, hold on.”  
  
Nobody has ever told Tsukishima to ‘hold on’ before and he lets out an annoyed huff as the assassin takes one last look around the room before finally heading towards the entrance. There’s a slight smile on his face, hiding his nervous expression for moment but that quickly changes as they enter the passageway and the door shuts behind them, casting them in darkness if not for the torch in Tsukishima’s hand.  
  
The stones around them are moist, water dripping from what Tsukishima guesses is residual rain from spring. A cold but wet air presses in on Tsukishima and he fights the urge to shudder. What he forgot to mention to the assassin is that these _were_ servant’s passage, these specific ones have been abandoned for dozens of years. So if the assassin decides to take him out now, it’ll be a long time till they find Tsukishima’s body, probably only finding him after he’s started to rot and smell.  
  
“Are these abandoned?”  
  
“And why would you think that?” Tsukishima says sarcastically.  
  
“Intuition,” the assassin says from behind him, the smile evident in his voice.  
  
“Perfect spot to take the emperor’s son out.”  
  
“Well you’re lucky, you’re not my target today.”  
  
“So you do have a target,” Tsukishima smirks turning a corner.  
  
“No!” He races to say before continuing, “Well yes but nobody’s losing their life today. I was sent here to steal someth—“ He doesn’t finish his sentence as he shrieks, jumping backwards and falling to the ground.  
  
Tsukishima whirls, “What?”  
  
“The biggest rat just scampered over my foot. Great Fucking Blue, I actually felt it’s weight!”  
  
Gods, almost gave Tsukishima a heart attack. Although his heart does elevate at the thought of a large fucking rat scampering around their feet. You know, disease and it probably being the alpha male of these tunnels. And he really doesn’t want to get a rat angry.  
  
“You should probably get off the ground if you don’t want more rats to pounce on you, thief.”  
  
He shoots up off the floor, his satchel clattering against the cobblestone, and he nods his head towards Tsukishima like he totally didn’t just almost levitate off the floor at the thought of another rat.  
  
“Let’s go.”  
  
The thief nods his head and they turn down a darker corridor, albeit at a faster pace then before. The only sound is of their quiet steps and the occasional condensation dripping off the walls and onto the floor. It all sounds very...lonely; Tsukishima has no doubt that if he was trapped down here, he would probably lose his mind.  
  
They turn down the last hallway that feeds straight into his room and he heaves a quiet sigh of relief at the thought.  
  
“Yamaguchi.”  
  
“Huh?” Tsukishima says reaching the stone door.  
  
“My name is...actually Yamaguchi.”  
  
Tsukishima turns toward the thief—no, Yamaguchi, the torch light glowing warmly on the boy’s freckled face. He swallows his smartass retort about the dumb decision of giving his actual name to Lieutenant Ono. He only nods his head, “Cool.”  
  
He turns toward the door again, reaching out towards the rotting lever and pulling down with a clunk.  
  
The stone door slides open, the stone grinding against stone, and warm light seeps through the opening. He huffs a sigh of sweet relief this time and steps out of the darkness and into the comfort of his own room. The now evening sun shines through his windows encircling his room and Gods, how long were they in that passage for?  
  
Yamaguchi steps through the opening after Tsukishima, the door sliding shut abruptly from behind him, shielding his eyes from the brightness. Tsukishima walks over to the other side of his room where he sets his wall sconce alight before dunking the torch in a convenient pail of water. He turns back towards the thief who looks around the room in entertained bewilderment, walking around his room like it was a museum. He gaze lands everywhere; towards the balcony overlooking the city and the harbor, the bookshelf covering one of his walls, the ample and comfortable bed sitting in the corner. His grin widens exponentially at the armor stand sitting in one his corners, the armor hanging off it, dusty and polished with lack of use.  
  
“Is that yours?” He asks excitedly, hurrying towards it.  
  
“Yeah although I haven’t used it on any occasion other than the day my father gave it to me.”  
  
He glances up from inspecting the armor closely, “Really?”  
  
“Really.” He stays quiet for a moment. “You want it?”  
  
He laughs, “I couldn’t even fit into it if I wanted to.”  
  
Tsukishima smiles, suddenly remembering that the thief wasn’t as tall as him. But his smile slowly fades as the memories of why they’re really doing all this in first place come rising to the top again.  
  
“So,” he sits down at his desk, facing sideways in his chair as he’s turns towards Yamaguchi, “explain.”  
  
Yamaguchi tears his attention away from messing with the helmet, his face slowly morphing back to nervousness. He sits down, right there on the floor and sighs deeply.  
  
“Ugh, so I was sent here on mission to steal some documents and plans. I wasn’t supposed to be seen by anybody especially the emperor’s son,” he throws a look towards Tsukishima. “But I obviously fucked up the whole entire mission as I always do.”  
  
Tsukishima lets a pang of sympathy run through him before asking, “What specific documents?”  
  
“Oh, I can’t—I can’t tell you that.”  
  
“Would you rather be locked in the dungeons?”  
  
“Well that depends, are you gonna tell anybody what I’ve said?”  
  
Tsukishima laughs like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, “I have no one to tell, so no. I won’t be telling anyone anytime soon.”  
  
Yamaguchi stares at him for a moment, “Promise.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I want you to promise that you won’t tell anyone.”  
  
“I don’t need to promise, you kn—“  
  
“I need you to promise,” he raises his voice, interrupting Tsukishima. “I need to know you won’t jeopardize me and my friends’ lives. Please.”  
  
Tsukishima stays silent for a moment. What he said was true. He has no one to tell about this and he really had no desire to. He sighs, running his hand over his face, “I promise.”  
  
“Thank you,” the thief says, gratitude evident in his voice. “Okay so the documents I was sent to retrieve pertain to the meeting the emperor had today. We had caught word about the summit a few days ago so they sent me to acquire the plans and see what it was about.”  
  
Tsukishima grimaces. So this is why the thief was here.  
  
“I was there. At the summit, I mean.”  
  
Yamaguchi’s face lights up.  
  
“My father...he wants to annex an island off the coast of Birkland. More importantly, one that’s their main source of food.”  
  
“But that would—“  
  
“Mean war. Yes, I know. That’s why about half the generals and I argued against it. If Birkland really wanted to, they could knock our nation out with one fell swoop.” Tsukishima isn’t lying, the only thing that Itoku excels in is naval battle but with Birkland, they wouldn’t stand a chance unless Itoku got extra help from countries who wanted nothing to do with them. “The emperor wouldn’t listen to us so we’re supposed to reconvene tomorrow.”  
  
Yamaguchi stays silent for a bit, contemplating Tsukishima’s words. He looks back up at Tsukishima, a smile on his face. “At least I don’t have to steal anything, I have you to tell me.”  
  
“Sure but I can’t just tell you everything for free,” he jokes.  
  
Yamaguchi gives him a confused look, “What do you want in return?”  
  
He was just joking but now maybe he could get something out of this, for real. Tsukishima thinks to himself, what does he really want? He’s never been outside the place walls, maybe the thief could bring him something. No that wouldn’t be enough. He could sneak him out into the city from time-to-time, just to explore and get a feel for the outside world but he has an inkling that if he was let out he wouldn’t want to come back. But would that be so bad? Like, he hates it here already with an impending marriage and the sly advisors that no doubt want to stab him in the back at any given chance.  
  
“I don’t want to be prince anymore,” the prince declares to the thief, almost clapping his hand over his mouth, surprised he said it aloud. “I need you to get me out of here.”  
  
“You don’t want to live in the palace anymore?” Yamaguchi asks, looking around his lavish bedroom.  
  
“I would prefer to live as a hermit in the mountains than spend the rest of my miserable life here.”  
  
“Well...okay then,” he says, smiling again, “I could probably get you out. But not now—if that’s okay, of course!”  
  
“Yeah, I know.”  
  
“It’s just, I still need you to listen in on the meetings and give me info and all that stuff. But once your father has come to a decision then I can get you out.”  
  
“I think I’ll be able to manage til then.”  
  
Their conversation comes to a halt and they sit in silence for a little bit, the quiet roar of the ocean a nice background noise. Yamaguchi begins to pick at his nails as he looks towards the horizon.  
  
Tsukishima clears his throat and the thief turns to look back at him. “You won’t be able to sneak out of here until nightfall which should be in about thirty minutes.” He motions towards his bookshelf behind him, “You can look at one of my books in the meantime, if you want.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“No, I was fucking with you,” he says sarcastically.  
  
Yamaguchi’s face reddens, his freckles standing out as he smiles sheepishly before pushing himself off the ground and heading towards the bookshelf. He begins to look through the books and Tsukishima turns his attention away, trusting the thief enough to not steal one of his books.  
  
So Yamaguchi needs to know his father’s plans? For what? He contemplates this for a while, staring at nothing as he goes over what he could possibly want them for. He nearly starts laughing as a realization comes to him, he could just ask the thief himself.  
  
He gets up from his seat and walks over towards Yamaguchi who sits against the bookshelf as he flips through the pages of one of his books on paleontology, stopping on a very mean looking rendition of a Spinosaurus. Tsukishima barely resists the urge to comment on the fact that that is his second favorite dinosaur, the T. Rex being his most favorite.  
  
“So what are you going to do with this information now that you’ve got it?”  
  
Yamaguchi looks up from his book, “We usually sell the information we get. In this case though, we might keep it to ourselves and I don’t know, try and do something about it. But this is wide scale, like what your father is planning is huge so I’m not completely sure what to do.”  
  
“You keep saying ‘we’,” he sits down on the heels of his feet, his face almost parallel to Yamaguchi’s, “but who are you referring to?”  
  
“Oh yeah. My crew,” he smiles, this time his smile isn’t hinted with nervousness.  
  
“Would I know you guys?” Tsukishima asks jokingly like he hasn’t done extensive research on everything ship related in the empire, including the pirates roaming the Middle Sea.  
  
“Do you know The Crow?”  
  
Tsukishima’s eyes nearly pop out of his head, “You’re part of the crew...the Crows of the West? You’re kidding.” Of course Tsukishima knew The Crow. It wasn’t like it was one of the fastest ships gracing Middle Sea, said to almost float as they soared through the water. Not only that but they’re wanted nearly everywhere for petty crimes to stealing large amounts of treasure. ”Maybe I should have turned you in,” he mutters to himself.  
  
“That’s not—“  
  
“Your Royal Higness,” someone says as they knock at his door, “I need to speak with you.”  
  
The boys both fix each other with wide stares. Yamaguchi glances outside where the sun has finally set taking most of the light with it. He jumps up and heads toward the balcony, Tsukishima on his heels.  
  
“Prince Tsukishima?” The voice says again.  
  
“Yes, I’ll be right there. Just changing.” His head whips towards Yamaguchi who looks over the sides of the balcony, checking the outside walls. “What’s your plan?”  
  
The boy stays silent as he finally looks satisfied looking at one segment of the palace wall. He reaches towards his shoe before pressing something on the back and a blade flips out of the toe of his boot. He does the same to the other and reaches into his bag, pulling out two knifes.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Escaping, hopefully,” the thief whispers before stepping onto Tsukishima’s railing. His stomach drops at the sight of it before nearly dropping out of his ass as Yamaguchi first plunges one of his knifes into the wall and then another until the knifes in his hands and the ones that were concealed in his boots are all lodged into the stone.  
  
He gives Tsukishima a grin, “I’ll come see you in a few days about the plans. Goodbye till then, Tsukki.”  
  
 _Tsukki?_  
  
“Wait.” Tsukishima leans over the railing and puts the book he was holding into Yamaguchi’s satchel, “The dinosaur book you were looking at. Bring it back to me when you’re finished with it.”  
  
“Sorry, Tsukki about all the trouble,” Yamaguchi says looking down at his satchel before back at him going to say something else.  
  
But then the person is knocking on his door again and he can only give him a nod of farewell as he goes to open the door. It’s just an advisor coming to talk to him about what he thinks if they were to have a ball. The conversation continues on for a few minutes with Tsukishima giving neither his approval or disproval of the idea. The advisor bids him a quick farewell, finally fed up with his bullshit and leaves.  
  
He stalks over to the balcony and checks over the railing. “Yamaguchi?” He whispers. But the thief is long gone. Tsukishima smiles to himself as he heads back to his room, thinking about the day when the thief will arrive again.


	2. The Emperor’s Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay lowkey proud of myself for writing this so fast. But anyways yeah hope y’all enjoy this<3

Yamaguchi practically skips away from the palace. The streets have quieted down a bit from earlier with less carriages being pulled and more people drunkenly waltzing around down the streets. He takes a road out of the city, the moonlight and the distant ocean waves the only things keeping him company with his thoughts as he turns down a complicated forest path.

He met the Imperial Prince today.

How crazy is that?!

He hadn’t expected that, at all. He honestly sooner expected getting caught than meeting the emperor’s son much less him helping him out. But the added weight in his satchel washes away all his delusions that it must of been dream; it really did happen, holy shit.

Yamaguchi’s foot catches on a tree root and he nearly trips. He catches himself before face-planting and he takes a deep breath forcing his mind to _stop thinking about what happened._

“Shit,” he whines as his brain replays the prince shoving the book into his satchel over and over and over again.

He resists the urge to bang his head into the nearest tree and pushes on til’ he stops at the small cliff overlooking the small and hidden cove. The night wind blows lazily through his hair and he takes a deep breath, his shoulders relaxing and he lets a small smile onto his face. 

Opening his eyes, he turns down a dusty and rocky path down to the beach. Making sure to cling to the roots coming out of the dirt wall beside him, his boots finally hit the sand. Clinging to his satchel, he makes his way towards the small, lapping waves at the shore, the small grin never leaving his face as he looks upon the ship anchored in the cove.

The furled black sails compliment well with the warm brown tones of the ship. At the bow, the brass figurehead, The Crow, from which the ship was named after (duh) sits, it’s wings splayed as it looks ready to pluck something out from under it, sharp talons grasping at nothing.

Yamaguchi breathes deeply before letting out three high pitched whistles, the ridiculous signal that Nishinoya and Tanaka made him promise to use when he returned. A ball of orange peeks his head overboard and Yamaguchi can almost see the boy’s smile from here.

“Yo, Yamaguchi,” Hinata greets him loudly, waving erratically.

“Hey, Hinata,” Yamaguchi responds, “can you let down the ladder?”

Hinata nods his head and disappears from view for a second before reappearing as the ladder drops down. Hinata gives him a thumbs up and he nods his head.

His boots squish into the water as he makes his way forward. He lifts the satchel up high above his head, careful not to get any of Tsukki’s books wet as he wades through the water. The dark water begins to reach his neck—his heart pounds at the fact he can’t even see his torso through the pitch—when he closes in on the ladder.

”Hinata?”

”Yes?” he calls over, his head peaking out from the side again.

”Take this, will you?” He motions to the satchel above his head, his arms beginning to burn from holding it up so long.

He nods his head, quickly scurrying down the ladder and grabbing it, his eyes widened. “What’s in here? It’s kind of heavy.”

Yamaguchi’s face heats up as he grabs at the first rung, hauling himself out of the water. “Uh...I’ll let you know when I get up there,” he says, hoping Hinata doesn’t open it til’ then.

Pulling himself up the rungs, a familiar hand is held out towards Yamaguchi and he grasps it before he’s hauled onto the deck where his friends are waiting for him.

“Thanks, Kinoshita,” Yamaguchi thanks him as he lets go of the man’s arm.

“No problem, man,” he replies going in for a hug. “We were worried for a moment there, it’s kinda late. Almost everybody is sleeping right now.”

“Sorry ‘bout that, I got held up,” Yamaguchi apologizes as he pulls away from Kinoshita.

“So what happened?” Suga says out of nowhere, pushing Daichi out of the way as they make their way out of the hold, the man in question raising a brow at him. Yamaguchi almost tears the satchel from Hinata’s grasp as Suga nears and shepherds him over to some crates so he can sit down.

His friends all crowd around, waiting for him to speak. A feeling of dread roils at the bottom of his stomach not only because the bad news he has to give to them but also the way he got it which was sooo off course from their original plan.

“Okay,” he begins, “so I got to the palace, right? Nobody spotted me getting in so that was good. Anyways, I started scaling the palace walls and I was doing really well with that and I got pretty high up towards the roof where I could ultimately drop in and just steal the documents and plans but the thing is...” Yamaguchi blanches as he thinks about what he has to tell them next so he just spits it out, “ _theprincesawme_.”

Everybody’s faces go blank and Yamaguchi might just throw himself overboard now before they do it for him. Daichi’s face goes from stiff to a dark look, his face going visibly more shadowy and Yamaguchi cringes as he leans forward.

“What did you say, Tadashi? I must be going deaf from cannon fire because it sounds like _you_ said _the prince_ saw you. Am I going deaf, Tadashi?” He chuckles, the laugh itself devoid of any emotion as he waits for Yamaguchi’s reply.

“No, you aren’t going deaf,” Yamaguchi squeaks and everybody groans loudly and he races to add on, “But he didn’t turn me in.”

Suga cocks an eyebrow, “Oh really? And why is that?”

Yamaguchi gives him a confused look and starts talking again, everybody quieting down as he explains what happened. Everything to Tsukki covering for him, the moist rat tunnels, Tsukishima briefing him in on the summit and finally the deal they worked out between each other.

“So the emperor wants to start a war...” Hinata says, his bright mood visibly darkening from his sloping shoulders.

“And the prince wants out in exchange for information,” Daichi groans, “How the hell are—“

“I think we can manage that,” Suga interjects.

“No, Suga. Not happening,” Daichi says firmly, turning towards him.

Suga places his hands on his hips, “My ship, my rules.”

“That’s only because you had a lucky hand the other night!” Daichi fires back, throwing his arms up into the air.

Yamaguchi fights the tugging in the corner of his lips as he thinks about the previous night where Tanaka, Daichi and Suga were playing Poker. Daichi got a little carried away with the game and the rum bottle that was being passed around and bet ownership of the ship. Needless to say, that did not turn out well for him.

“It’s my ship now,” Suga covers his hears, blocking out Daichi’s protests. After his frustrated shouts die down Suga uncovers his ears to add, “Since you weren’t here, Tadashi, I haven’t gotten the chance to tell you but I went into town today. Stopped by this little tea shop and overheard about some abandoned passages that lead to the palace.” He throws a shit-eating grin towards Daichi momentarily earning a not-so-serious glower from him. “Problem solved, easy in for you and when the time comes, easy out for him.”

They all stop to think about it, Daichi finally halting his disagreements on the matter as he silently roves over the information.

Not letting anything past him, Suga turns his attention back on Yamaguchi, focusing on a new subject, “So what’s in the satchel?”

Yamaguchi freezes, shoulders locking and that’s enough for Suga as he grins and inches for the satchel. Retreating from him, his ears burning, he slips off the crates and puts distance between the Captain and himself, gripping tightly to the strap.

“What’s in the satchel, Tadashi~?” He repeats, his smile growing wider.

Looking away from the equally curious and smug looking group, he stutters out, “It’s—It’s a book.”

“Ohh, a book, okay,” Suga looks at Daichi who only shakes his head, rolling his eyes, before turning his attention back to him, finally getting close enough to him to reach out for the satchel although he know he won’t. “Mind if I ask where or _who_ you got it from?”

Yamaguchi goes to answer him but when he opens his mouth no words escape. He clamps his lips close and gives Suga a defeated look to which the devil returns with a supportive smile while slinging a warm arm around him.

“You know, usually the rogue-ish pirate sweeps the prince off his feet not the other way around,” Suga says before winking down at him.

Yamaguchi gives him a wide-eyed look as he shrugs quickly out of his hold, speeding away towards the crew’s quarters. “Alright, night everybody. I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” he says quickly, ignoring Suga laughing quietly behind him.

Yamaguchi hears the rest of them mentioning turning in for the night from behind and relief floods through him. He had no explanation for the book in his satchel or why he still has it. He just does. And whether or not he smiles as he enters into the crew’s quarters at the thought of returning it was something Suga would never find out about.

  
———  
  


Tsukishima rises with the morning, the sun slowly peaking over the sea line dashing the sky with pinks and oranges. He rubs at his eyes before patting away at his bedside table, grappling with his glasses before sliding them on his face. He yawns before, begrudgingly, sliding out of bed, the cold wood floor biting at his bare feet.

He absentmindedly wanders over to his wardrobe to get dressed, his hands fumbling with the handles before opening it. He decides to go with something more prestigious, hoping that it might make himself seem more...legit at the meeting.

 _Who am I kidding? It’s not going to make a difference however I dress_ , he thinks with a tired and cynical laugh, more of an exhale than anything else. His father probably won’t listen to him anyways. But he chooses the outfit anyway, thinking the silk, navy blue button-up with the black trousers are a good look. As he slips on his boots, wiggling his right foot in proving to be a bigger challenge than expected, a knock sounds at his door. His heart jumps as his gaze turns towards it.

“Your Royal Highness?” A muffled voice comes from behind it.

His heart steadies and he thrusts his foot into his boot.

Of course the thief wouldn’t come through his actual door. He probably would come climbing up the palace and onto his balcony like he did in the library...crazy asshole.

But gods, even the thought of leaving the palace walls behind makes his heart soar. The possibilities are endless when you’re outside. He could finally learn what it’s like to actually be a normal human being.

He walks over to the door, creaking as he unlocks it, showing the face of one of his servants. She bows deeply and he nods his head in reply.

“I was sent here to let Your Royal Highness know the summit will begin in ten minutes,” she relays to him quickly, glancing nervously towards the two guards posted a few feet away from his doorway.

“Alright, thanks.”

She bows her head quickly before practically racing off down the hall and around the corner. With one last look into his room he shuts the door behind him. He makes his way down the hallway, the guards moving from their position to trail after him, the detailed carpets lining the floor muffling the sound of their boots, and he turns the corner and heads down the grand stairway. They make their way down another flight of stairs before turning down the bright hallway he came down yesterday. A few windows are open, letting in the cold morning air and he breathes in deeply as he arrives at the heavy oak doors.

He reaches forward to pull the doors open but hesitates, his hand hovering over the doorknob. The shadows of the people gathered peak out from under the door and his stomach jumps.

“Are you okay, Your Royal Highness?” One of his guards ask from behind him, he can’t quite remember his name.

He turns to look towards them, a pleasant smile plastered on his face, “Of course.” And with that Tsukishima forces his hand to grab the doorknob and open the door, entering the room with his shoulders pulled back and spine straight.

All faces turn to look towards him and Tsukishima stares at them coolly as he places himself into a seat near the end, near his father who has yet to arrive. A fire rages from behind his father’s seat, Tsukishima’s left side already beginning to grow hot. No wonder his father was always such a hard ass during these meetings; he was being roasted alive.

Tsukishima’s gaze travels around the table. Half of these people supported his opinions on the Birkland matter and while the other half of them would rather take a knife to his back. The latter, of course, was on his father’s side, the side that was in favor of the war. Tsukishima’s side actually cared about the state of the country as they stare down the opposers from across the table.

The door to the room cracks open and Tsukishima doesn’t know whether to be relieved that the attention is off him or groan because his father has finally arrived and that means the meeting has officially just begun.

It’s silent as his father makes his way across the room his steps sounding like booms as the fire crackles wildly, the only other thing willing to interrupt his father’s entrance. His father isn’t a big man, he’s more tall like Tsukishima, but his presence commands respect. It could be his expensive clothes, the large and nicked sword that hangs from his hip, the scars adorning his face or maybe the fact that he’s just the emperor. But Tsukishima knows better, it’s his expression; nothing but cold, freezing, determination.

He sits down in his chair with a creak before placing his elbows on the table, staring at everybody lazily. Someone gulps and Tsukishima resists the urge to laugh.

“Let us begin,” his voice croaks, sandpaper on rock. Everybody straightens in their seats, including Tsukishima regrettably and he sighs. “Yesterday we discussed whether or not we should annex the island, Kota, that’s off the coast of Birkland. As you all know, the island has the richest soil on this side of the world. This would mean a lot to us—to our country, if we were to take it. But that would also mean war with the Birklanders. Half of us here are in favor while the other half,” he throws a look towards Tsukishima for the first time since he’s walked through the door, “are not.”

“That’s why I think we should vote on the matter.” The emperor rests back in his chair in a lazy manner, “The majority vote wins so...are we going to war, gentlemen? All in—“

“Father,” Tsukishima interrupts, his fingers clenching into the arms of the chair as he stares at the emperor, the fire behind him roaring. “Answer me honestly. Is this island worth it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do we not already have enough food?” He reiterates, tamping down on his raised voice.

“For this winter, we do. But we are likely to be lacking in years to come, a fourth of our people will go hungry. I want to make sure that that doesn’t happen.”

“But if we go to war with Birkland, there will be no one left to feed,” Tsukishima seethes, his cool mask slipping as he does and he grapples to slip it back on as he tries to relax his expression. It works, his expression going into somewhat of a snarky and angry look but it’s too late. His father looks at him contemplatively, already noticing his mask slipping, before relaxing into an easy grin and turning back to the very silent crowd seated around them.

“Thank you, Prince Tsukishima, for bringing that up. Before we go voting on this matter, Captain Sakai and I have collaborated on a plan on how to win this war. The only way we can do that is launch a devastating attack before they even register what’s going on. Hisaishi,” he motions to the advisor he came in with, who paces over from his corner before placing a map of Birkland on the table and scooting back to his original spot.

Tsukishima looks down at the map to the nation across The Middle Sea where there are certain places like the capital and military bases that are marked crudely in red. He looks up at his father who looks proud of himself and the plan he has yet to reveal. A general mumbles something from down the table, looking down at the map before glancing up towards the emperor, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

“This is insane!”

“It’s not insane, it’s genius. For the people who have not yet caught onto what the Captain and I have concocted, listen well. A month and a half from now will be the day we attack. We will hit these spots,” he points to the marked military bases. “These outposts are where the nation’s infantrymen and cavalrymen will be training, no doubt. General Sato and I,” he throws a gracious look towards the general seated opposite of Tsukki, “have been working on a special weapon that will take out the outposts in one go. We’re still running tests on it but when we know it will work, I’ll reveal it to you all.”

“After that we will arrive at the capital a week later with said weapon. The Birklanders will be celebrating a holiday of freedom, something they will be on the streets for. We’ll use the same weapon on the capital. The aftermath will leave half of the people broken with the the other half of them dead. We will then storm the city and take it by force, ultimately winning with little to no casualties.”

It’s silent as the people gathered all register the plan he just revealed and Tsukishima tries not to let out a bark of laughter.

It’s funny. In the whole entire time his father was talking, not once did he even bring up taking Kota for food. Annexing that island was just some fucking excuse to hide behind what he really wanted: the throne of Birkland.

Suddenly the fire feels too hot and he regrets wearing a long sleeve as sweat begins to drip down his back. Some of the people that were earlier opposed to the idea of war now mutter amongst each other, the thought of Birkland under their control too delectable to pass up. His father leans back in his chair once again, looking smug, knowing he’s won them over.

“Ready to vote?” He asks. They nod their heads and he smiles, teeth flashing, “All in favor?”

Of the twenty people seated, twelve raise their hands slowly. Tsukishima scoffs giving them a harsh grin as he spots a few who have changed their vote from the previous day. Pushovers.

“All not in favor?”

Tsukishima raises his hand as well as three others, one of them the wealthiest merchant in Itoku while the two others have military backgrounds. His father zeroes in on one of them, smiling warmly.

“Lieutenant Ukai, please reconsider. It would be a great pleasure to have your support on the following plans.”

The lieutenant takes a drag of his cigarette, lowering his hand before looking at the emperor, “My apologies but my support on this plan is something you will not attain. This is senseless violence and it is not something I will take part of.”

“Your grandfather and I were good friends—“

“It’s a good thing that I am not my grandfather,” Ukai interjects and Tsukishima almost sits forward in anticipation, the act of interrupting his father being a rare one. The lieutenant bows his head towards his father in apology before continuing on, his words doing nothing more than making matters worse, “What you’re planning is a massacre not a war. If you go through with this than you’re all no better than pirates.”

 _Compared to the ones I’ve met, we’d be worse,_ Tsukishima thinks to himself.

The emperor’s face darkens as he says, “If you cannot partake in this, I have no choice but to remove you from your position as lieutenant.”

“That’s okay,” Ukai says, taking one last drag from his cigarette before getting up from his chair and bowing, “It was a pleasure working for you, Your Imperial Majesty.” His father says nothing as Ukai moves to leave and opens the door. Ukai barely has time to move out of the way as an advisor comes barreling through the doorway and into the room.

“Good gods, what are you doing?” The emperor exclaims getting up from his chair.

The advisor catches his breath before looking up at the emperor, his face taut as he huffs heavily through his words, “We got...another offer for the prince’s hand. It’s from...Birkland. The queen is offering her daughter’s hand. She’s going to be here in a few days.”

Tsukishima’s mind draws a blank. Huh?

His father turns toward the table, giving them a serious look, “Meeting adjourned. We will be meeting back here in a few hours to discuss our next step.” He turns to Tsukishima, “Stay seated.”

Tsukishima nods his head in fake complacency as he thinks this through. Birkland wants their princess to marry Tsukishima. This just radiates suspicious activity, the timeline of them planning a war to now a marriage offer is too much of a coincidence.

The room has cleared out and Tsukishima looks up at his father and he wonders just what hell is he about to talk to him about.

“I’m going to accept the offer.”

_Of-fucking-course he is._

“Absolutely no word about this meeting will reach her ears.” Tsukishima nods his head. “We’ll invite her to the ball we have scheduled three weeks from now and there we’ll announce your marriage to her. I need you to act like everything is fine while we organize our troops to attack.”

Did his father forget that he literally just voted that he wasn’t in favor of the war?

As if reading his thoughts, the emperor adds menacingly, “I’m serious, Kei. If they catch word of any of this, you’ll be sent away faster then I did with your brother.”

Tsukishima can only stare at him, his mind finally going blank, no words to reply other than, “Understood. Now if you’ll excuse me, father.” He pushes his chair back, nearly toppling over and he speed walks out of the room and away from his father’s gaze.

He can’t be apart of his father’s plans. He can’t. But if he isn’t then he jeopardizes the lives everybody in his country. His father knows that. He knows that Tsukishima would never do that, no matter how bad he doesn’t want participate in his father’s glorified massacre.

He makes his way towards his room, hearing his guards call after him but he pushes on, arriving quickly at his bedroom door. His door squeaks open and he forces himself to lay down on his bed, trying to sort through his thoughts.

Tsukishima needs to leave. Not now, there’s too much stuff he needs to handle first but when the time is right he needs to get the hell out of here. He wonders if the thief will arrive soon, hoping he brings back his dinosaur book as well. He just needs to have one normal conversation, is that too much to ask for? No talk of war or marriage. No groveling or bowing. No titles. None of that. Just a simple conversation. Gods, why is that so hard for him to have?

“Your Royal Highness, are you alright?” One of his guards from earlier asks from behind the door.

“I’m fine. Can you just do something else for now?” Tsukishima yells back, his pillow muffling a lot of it.

“I think that’d be okay. Usui and I will be back in a couple of hours,” the other guard says. “Will Your Highness be okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

They bid their goodbyes and leave, their retreating footsteps slowly growing more distant. His room grows quiet and he turns his attention outside. A pair of seagulls fly past his window. He sighs, throwing his hand over his glasses, blocking out the sunlight. Finally he’s alon—

A loud grinding noise sounds throughout his room and he falls off his bed, hitting the ground hard with a _bam_. He jumps up quickly peaking around the end of his bed and bites down on his fear as the secret door continues to slowly open. Maybe the ghosts are finally coming after him for making a joke about how miserable it would be to haunt the passageway. Or worse, the rat from yesterday has finally grown thumbs and learned how secret doors work. The thought of it makes him shudder and he lunges for the sword laying haphazardly by his bed and picks it up, the weight comfortable in his grip as he sneaks his way towards the now open door. A cold musty air blows out from the pitch black passageway and he tries to not breathe too deeply as he sidles up next to the opening, readying his sword.

“Tsu—“ A voice whispers and Tsukishima swings his sword. A high pitched squeal sounds from the darkness and he peers to see what exactly came to kill him.

He sighs in disappointment as he finds out it’s not exactly a what but more of a who. The thief stands mere inches away from his sword, his eyes wide as he focuses on the blade. He notices Tsukishima staring at him in disappointment and gives him a smile, motioning to his satchel.

“Brought your book back,” he says with a blinding smile.

“Thanks,” he says, his voice dangerously monotonous. He pulls back his sword and propping it up against the wall, not really bothering with putting it away properly. The thief still stands in the dark passageway and Tsukishima hides a small smile as the best idea he thinks he’s ever had comes to mind.

His face grows concerned, his eyes widening astronomically and eyebrows raising halfway up his forehead as he points a shaking finger behind Yamaguchi, “Is that...Oh fuck, it’s the rat!”

The boy nearly jumps ten feet forward as he sprints out of the passageway, yelling, “Where? Where is it? Is it on me?!”

Tsukishima laughs as the thief pats his back to see if the nonexistent rat has latched onto him. Yamaguchi notices Tsukishima laughing lightly and slowly realizes, giving him a betrayed look.

“That isn’t funny.”

“Sure it isn’t,” he says covering his mouth as his snickers die down.

“You know, I could have not come back,” he crosses his arms almost pouting.

“Yeah but that means no information from me.”

Yamaguchi gives him an annoyed look before asking, “So anything new happen today?”

_Gods, you have no idea_

Tsukishima huffs out a loud breath of frustration as he sits down on his bed, the thief once again just sitting down on the cold floor. Tsukishima grimaces, Yamaguchi could just use one of his chairs.

“My father is going to launch a surprise attack around a month from now. They’ll hit Birkland’s military bases first with this weapon he kept mentioning. After that he’s going to hit the capital. From what he kept saying about this weapon, it sounds destructive. If he accomplishes it, it’ll be a massacre,” he laughs weakly to himself despite the heavy topic. “But coincidentally we also received an offer for my hand in marriage from the same fucking country right after the meeting.”

Yamaguchi looks up at him with an emotion he can’t quite understand as he listens closely. He leans back on the bed, his eyes staring up at the ceiling, no longer able to look at the thief as long as he wears that expression.

“The princess will be arriving in a few days and two weeks from now we’ll be having a ball where he’ll announce that we’re going to be married.”

“But you don’t even know her,” Yamaguchi interjects.

Tsukishima sits up again and faces Yamaguchi, the pitiful look gone and now he just looks surprised. Tsukishima raises a brow at his words.

“When these kind of marriages are arranged, most of the time we don’t actually know each other. My mother was from Birkland and she hadn’t met my father once before they got married.”

”I’m not sure how I feel about that,” Yamaguchi says, eyes staring off into the distance as he thinks it over.

Tsukishima huffs a laugh, “If you want to save me from a loveless marriage, I’m all ears then, thief.”

“Actually,” he perks up and pushes himself off the floor, “my friends and I were talking, right? And my friend Suga was talking about a hidden passage that goes all around the palace, it’s actually the one I took to get here. But anyways, what I mean is when you find out what you’re father’s building, we can sneak you out.”

Tsukishima nods his head, his heart fluttering at the thought and after a moment of silence Yamaguchi pulls the dinosaur book out of his bag, “Where should I put this?”

“Here, follow me,” Tsukishima gets up from his bed and heads over to his bookshelf, Yamaguchi trailing behind him. He holds his hand out and Yamaguchi places the book in his hand before he slides it back into its’ original spot. He turns towards Yamaguchi, unable to hold back his question, “Like the book?”

The thief nods his head a couple of times, “Yeah, the drawings of the dinosaurs were super cool. I liked the really big one with the long neck.”

“The brachiosaurus?” Tsukishima guesses.

“Uh, I think?” Yamaguchi says uncertainly and Tsukishima gives him a confused look. Yamaguchi’s ears start to turn red and his eyes flit to a corner of the room, veiled under heavy eyelashes, “I can’t really read. Well, I can but like only little words.” His ears grow redder, “And brachiosaurus is not so little.”

Yamaguchi turns to look towards Tsukishima and he can only give him a nod before turning back towards his bookshelf, searching for a certain book of his. He finds it tucked away on the top shelf, a little dusty from a few years of not being read. He grabs it and blows the dust off the cover, the particles floating up into the air, before shoving it towards Yamaguchi’s chest.

“It’s a fairly easy read. Lots of short stories with only a few big words here and there. It’ll be good practice for you.”

Yamaguchi shies away from the book, “Oh, I can’t take this.”

Tsukishima fixes him with a glare, “The last time I read this was when I was ten. Believe me when I tell you that I don’t need it.”

As if he knows he won’t give up, his shoulders slump although a little grin plays on his face as he says, “Alright, if you insist.” And takes the book and stuffs it into his satchel. He looks up from his bag looking more sheepish than he did before and he clears his throat before saying, “So I was wondering... Because we found out about those hidden passages and everything, I was wondering if you might want to like—if you want, you don’t have to though—but, maybe, head into the city with me or something?”

Tsukishima stays silent, his thoughts going blank and Yamaguchi begins to apologize profusely for asking him that and how it was ignorant of him and—

“Okay,” he breathes.

Yamaguchi stops from his apologies, a bright look in his eyes, “Oh...okay cool. Well...let’s go.”

“Do I need to bring anything with me?” Tsukishima asks, looking around his room.

“Oh, yeah. Um, like a cloak and probably some coin if you want to buy something.”

Tsukishima nods his head and hurries around his room, grabbing what he needs quickly, his hands shaking. As well as the cloak and the money, he grabs a torch off the wall so they can see where they’re going while walking down the servants passage as well as the sword he leaned against the wall, you know, just in case.

But he’s going outside. Let him repeat himself. He’s going _outside_. He’s been waiting for this moment his whole life, the moment where he steps outside the palace gates. It’s finally come and holy shit, he didn’t think it was going to happen like this. It’s oddly very anticlimactic, not that he’s complaining.

He returns to Yamaguchi, sheathing his sword at his hip, who waits for him by the secret door. Yamaguchi turns to walk down the passageway but the secret door has closed. He looks back towards Tsukishima, a shy smile playing on his lips, “I know how to get in from that side but how do I open the door now?”

“Skoot over,” Tsukishima says and Yamaguchi moves to the side, away from the wall, and he presses down on a certain stone jutting out. It recedes into the wall and the door begins to grind open again. The air from the passageway comes crawling into his room again but Tsukishima doesn’t mind as much, the prospect of going into the city taking up too much of his thoughts.

“Ready?” Yamaguchi asks, excitement evident in his voice.

Tsukishima smirks as he gestures towards the opening in the wall, “Ladies first.”

Yamaguchi rolls his eyes before heading in. Tsukishima takes a deep breath before going in after him, the darkness swallowing them up as the door shuts close behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y’all enjoyed<3


	3. Into the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter where they run from rats and tsukishima drip checks someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay literally all my teachers decided to fucking swamp me in papers and one art project so sorry bout that. this was originally supposed to be one chapter but i’ve split it into two different parts so yeah that should be coming out in the next few days. anyways enjoy<3

Out of all the situations he expected while escaping the palace, sprinting down the musty passageway resisting the urge to scream bloody murder was not one of them.

They were only walking down the passage as Yamaguchi talked about his friends while Tsukishima listened intently, trying to forget about the nervous jumping in his stomach at the thought of stepping foot into the streets of the city. As Yamaguchi was talking about the trouble his friends Nishinoya and Tanaka had gotten into the other day resulting in mercenaries swearing they would ‘hunt them down’ Tsukishima heard scuttling in the dark hallway to his left. He freezed and looked warily down it, Yamaguchi picking up on his stiffness, tensing up as he turns his gaze hesitantly down the short hallway. Tsukishima flashed his torch to see what’s there. He now wished he hadn’t.

The warm torchlight lights up the hallway and it makes him choke for air, leaving him heaving as his sight is set on what he would only describe with one word: hell. Rats scatter and crawl over each other like they all have one collective hive-mind, the light from his torch causing little red dots to flash every time they turn their beady, little eyes towards him. Yamaguchi draws in a sharp breath beside him as he spots the living hell in front of them. Tsukishima realizes they’re no more than a meter away from what he would call his worst nightmare.

“Do not make a sound.” Tsukishima whispers, his fingers trembling ever so slightly. “We’re just going to _slowly_ walk backwards. Okay?”

Yamaguchi nods his head, gulping for air before they both inch away from the rats, only a few noticing their presence. The light slowly fades from the rats as they grow farther and farther away, their feet sliding across the ground soundlessly. The light nearly casts the rats in darkness when Tsukishima notices a few of them stick their noses into the air and begin sniffing. Yamaguchi must have noticed too because his breath hitches beside him.

“What?” Tsukishima whisper yells, throwing what he hopes is not a terrified look in his direction.

Yamaguchi meets his gaze, his eyes wide as saucers as he whispers chilling words, “I have food...in my bag.”

Shit.

He grabs Yamaguchi by his collar just as some of the rats who were sniffing begin to squeak before giving chase, spurred by the tasty snacks in Yamaguchi’s satchel.

And now they’re here. Tsukishima’s feet pound against the stone as he sprints, dragging Yamaguchi behind him who has not yet caught his footing. The herd of rats chase after them, their talons scraping against the floor as they squeak wildly. He read somewhere a group of rats are called a mischief. Now that he’s seen a group of them in-person, that name sounds like utter bullshit. They should call it a terror because in all of his eighteen years of his life he has never been so close to shitting his pants.

Finally Yamaguchi gains his footing and he begins sprinting beside him, his arms pumping him forward, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

“Do you know where we’re going?” Tsukishima shouts as they turn the corner sharply. Yamaguchi skids and slams into the wall, his shoulder taking the brunt of the collision. Tsukishima glances back to see him wince before scrambling to catch up to Tsukishima, his legs reaching far as his feet barely touch the ground in his haste.

“Yeah. Left up there and then there’ll be a ladder leading up to the alleyway,” he says, his voice raggedy from either fear or exhaustion. Tsukishima goes with both as he himself is growing out of breath, exhaustion clawing at his throat, the only thing keeping him running for his life is the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

“Give me the satchel,” Tsukishima yells as they make their way towards the left turn, the rats slowly beginning to creep up behind them.

Yamaguchi gives him a betrayed look, “No!”

“What do you mean?!”

“I—no!” He exclaims, catching on his words.

Fine then. He grabs Yamaguchi by the arm and pushes him forward, the boy nearly stumbling as he’s thrown in front of him. He glances back at Tsukishima and he makes the conscious effort to roll his eyes. “Lead the way, thief.”

They fly down the hallway, taking a sharp left making Tsukishima skid into a mossy wall before pushing himself off and hurrying to catch up to Yamaguchi who’s nearly at the ladder dead ahead of them.

“Go! Go!” Tsukishima shouts, fear nipping at his heels. Or maybe that’s the rats, he has no idea and no motivation to find out.

Yamaguchi reaches the ladder and begins the climb faster than anyone Tsukishima’s ever seen. The rat feet scrabble behind him, tiny talons clicking against the the stone floor. He only has seconds before they’re on him.

Yamaguchi reaches the top just as Tsukishima arrives at the ladder. He pushes up and the grate moves away, slipping himself through the hole and onto the street. Tsukishima’s heart drops as a rat lunges at him, it’s red eyes flashing, and he jumps onto the ladder, climbing the rungs as fast as possible. Yamaguchi’s hand reaches through the hole and Tsukishima grabs it before being hauled up and into the damp alleyway.

He gulps down air as he lays down on the damp ground, his throat bobbing as he catches his breath. After a minute of heavy breathing, the cool air filling his lungs, his heart has finally stopped pounding in his ears and his throat has started feeling less raw. He slowly pushes himself up, adjusting his tilted glasses, and looks over to Yamaguchi who’s pushing the grate back into place. He glances up to look at Tsukishima but his eyes go wide, looking down at his boot.

Tsukishima’s gaze whirls to where Yamaguchi is staring wide-eyed and there, at the back of his black leather boot, the rat that lunged at him still bites on ferociously. Annoyance bubbles up inside him and he narrows his eyes at the rat.

“Yamaguchi, open up the grate again,” Tsukishima says calmly.

He nods his head and hauls it open. Without even thinking about it, Tsukishima grabs the rat by it’s middle, the rat giving a surprised squeak before getting very angry very fast, as he pries it off his boot. It squirms in his grip as Tsukishima nears the opening.

He turns his attention on Yamaguchi, who’s looking at the rat in his clenched hand in surprise. “Can you dump the food you brought into the passage?”

Yamaguchi searches through his bag before throwing in some crackers, jerky and an apple. He looks up towards Tsukishima expectantly and he gives him a quick smile in reply. He lifts the furious rat in his hand before hurling it into the hole. It blurs, moving too fast as it disappears into the darkness, the squeaks sounding distant as it, unfortunately, survives the fall.

“Well...we survived,” Yamaguchi enthusiastically points out.

“Barely,” Tsukishima mutters, wiping his hands with harsh thrusts against his pants. “Do you have any alternate routes back to the palace that don’t include running for our lives?”

Yamaguchi laughs, getting up from ground to stand in front of Tsukishima. “Fortunately, yes, there are two different paths. We, unfortunately, took the rat-infested one on our first try.”

“Yes, unfortunately.” Tsukishima looks down at his right hand, “Do you know where I can wash my hands off?”

“Yeah, I spotted a fountain earlier on that you can rinse your hand off in,” Yamaguchi says before taking the lead outside of the alley, motioning for Tsukishima to follow.

After finally regaining his thought process, he realizes he hasn’t yet taken a proper look at the outside world. He stands in a dark alleyway, the evening sun casting long shadows between the two tall buildings. The ground is wet from recent rainfall that must of happened while they were in the tunnels. He takes a deep breath and the sea air smells more intense here, though the smell of alcohol that permeates the alleyway pinches lightly at his head. So far, he thinks, the outside world is okay.

He follows Yamaguchi out of the alleyway to the street, the thief waiting for him patiently. Okay, this isn’t that bad. The street is filled with carriages and wagons and most importantly, people. They walk the streets, going about their evenings as they buy things, talk amongst each other, begin drinking for the night, go home after a long day of work and more. He lets Yamaguchi lead him through the street as he looks at everything. It’s fascinating.

With all the noises from the city from the wheels of carts rocking against the cobblestone road, a boy shouting as he sells today’s paper, the seagulls crying loudly from above everybody to the distant sound of the port as the sailors unload their wares. He realizes just how...quiet the palace really is. Nobody really talks inside the walls or at least from what he’s heard or lack of, for that matter.

They turn a corner and arrive at the city square. A pitiful fountain sits in the center, a statue of a lady and some seagulls sit at the center, and Yamaguchi grabs him by his arm and pulls him towards it. They stop by a guy who sits on the edge of it as he eats his sandwich and Yamaguchi lets go of his arm.

He fishes something out of his bag before pulling it out to show Tsukishima. In his hand is a little bar of soap. “Just dunk your hand in and scrub it with this.”

Tsukishima looks at the fountain water, his eyebrows drawn together, lips ticking downward. “Is this water even clean?”

“I have no idea,” he laughs and points at the soap. “That’s why I have this. Now clean your rat-infested hand off.” And he shoves the soap into his hands.

Tsukishima hesitates, zeroing in on some skeptical bits in the water before dunking his hands into the weirdly lukewarm water. He scrubs them off quickly before rubbing his hands raw with the soap. He shakes the suds off and hands the the soap back to Yamaguchi who’s plunked himself down on the edge of the fountain. The thief smiles in thanks as he shoves the soap back into his bag, getting up from his spot.

Yamaguchi rocks back on his heels, holding his hands behind him as he looks up at Tsukishima. “So...what do you want to do?”

Tsukishima looks around the square to see if there is anything that catches his interest but nothing does. He looks back towards Yamaguchi and shrugs, “I don’t know, I’ve never been out here.”

Yamaguchi thinks to himself for a moment before coming to an answer. “Well are you hungry?” He looks at Tsukishima with wide, excited eyes.

Honestly, he’s not too hungry, he could wait a few hours more. But Yamaguchi continues to wear that happy expression at the slightest chance of grabbing food. He sighs, “I could eat.”

“Okay, great,” Yamaguchi says before continuing quickly, an elevated look on his face, “My friend Nishinoya took the guy he has a crush on to this tavern right by the port. He said the place was nice enough. Sound good?”

“Sure.”

The begin to make their way down the street and towards the port, the roar of the ocean waves sounding closer and closer. They weave their way through the crowds, Tsukishima quick on Yamaguchi’s heel so he doesn’t get lost in the chaos of it all.

“This your first time in the capital?” Tsukishima asks, his question getting kind of lost as a wagon full of apples clatters by, cutting him off from Yamaguchi who’s already crossed the street. He’s hoping that if he continues to hear Yamaguchi talk, he won’t lose him. The thief turns around to look at him, smiling as he goes on his tiptoes to look over the wagon.

“It’s my second time here,” he yells over, “my first time was a couple years back. We only stayed here for the day while we restocked our ship before heading off to the north.” The wagon passes and Tsukishima slips through some people to the still grinning thief. They begin their way down the cobblestone road again, “Half of us decided to go out, myself included, and Tanaka and Hinata—my friends—had the  bright idea to go to another tavern a few streets away. Anyways long story short, someone started coming onto Tanaka’s girlfriend so he shot the guy in the leg for it and we had to leave  very quickly.” He chuckles at the memory not noticing Tsukishima giving him a quick but strange look, both of them going silent as they finally arrive at the tavern.

Tsukishima cringes at the sight of it. It looks popular, he’ll give it that. Sailors hang around the front door as they cackle and chatter amongst each other. The harbor is nearby and Tsukishima has no doubt this place gets good business when new ships arrive. Although that may be true, it doesn’t distract from the fact that this place is basically a hole in the wall. But Yamaguchi’s mood doesn’t dampen so he just follows close behind as he goes to open the door. The moment the door opens, hot and humid air pours out and Tsukishima, unable to resist, gives Yamaguchi a look.

“Sorry. Nishinoya said it was cool.” He gives Tsukishima an awkward smile before muttering to himself, “I should have consulted with Asahi as well.” He switches to a different topic as they enter the dimly lit tavern, their eyes searching for a booth away from the ruckus of the very packed tavern. “So...is the city all you imagi—“ His question is cut short as he bumps into a man from behind, the guy spilling his drink onto the floor. A disappointed shout comes from a few drunken men a table away at the loss of the precious drink.

“Oh gods, sorry about that,” Yamaguchi apologizes quickly moving to go around but the man, Tsukishima noticing that the man is smaller than the both of them—turns around to give him a dark look.

“Watch where you’re going,  _ street scum,_” the man mutters. He wears a expensive-looking clothes, his hat topped off with a dramatic feather.

Annoyance bubbles up inside Tsukishima at his words, noticing Yamaguchi’s expression falter for a second at the term. He moves up towards him, walking confidently to stand in front of the man and he gives him a snarky smile as he stands beside Yamaguchi.

“Is there a problem here, good sir?” His voice sickeningly polite.

The man narrows his eyes, looking between the thief and Tsukishima, before huffing, “If you call the less fortunate a problem then I suppose I do.”

“That’s a shame,” Tsukishima says, a sharp lilt to his voice. The man gives him a confused look but he continues, hiding his biting words behind “polite” advice. “But next time, for your sake, please consider your words before throwing insults around because from what I can see you seem to be...what do you call it?” He looks toward Yamaguchi, hoping that he can finish his train of thought for added effect.

Yamaguchi gives him a sly grin before his face morphs into an innocent look as he answers, “Less fortunate?”

Tsukishima snaps his fingers at that, the man slowly becoming more angry, and he smiles. “That’s it! You seem to be one of the less fortunate as well.” The drunk men sitting at the table listen in, calming their hollering.

The man grinds outs, his face darkening, “And what makes you think that?”

“Your clothes, of course,” Tsukishima says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “You see this coat,” he reaches forward and takes the material of his sleeve in his hand, the man jerking his arm back too late as Tsukishima can already tell what material it is, “was popular a few years ago. Today, they only cost about a third of what they were originally worth. And yours’ seems to be made of cotton, cutting the already cheap coat’s price in half. Living on a budget aren’t you?”

The man races for words, his breathing even becoming a stuttering mess as he chokes out the words, “Fuck off.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth, sir,” Tsukishima says. The table of men start laughing at his words, the man giving them a seething glare. Tsukishima throws an arm around the now smug looking Yamaguchi, pushing him to start walking away quickly as he silently hopes it doesn’t turn into a bar fight situation he’s read about one too many times in his novels.

They quietly search for a table, careful to not knock into any more patrons as Tsukishima keeps his arm around Yamaguchi’s warm shoulders. After a scan of the place, they find a booth in the corner that’s kind of quieter, he guesses. He takes his arm off the thief as he sits down, the thief’s face warm from the humidity of the room.

“So do we just wait or something?” Tsukishima asks.

Yamaguchi’s attention is drawn away from fiddling with his hands, seeming to be thinking about something although Tsukishima has no idea what about. “For what?

“Like how do we order?“

“Oh yeah, sorry. Usually a barmaid will come by and take our orders. It’s kinda busy right now,” Yamaguchi peeks outside the booth, “so it might be a while til’ she arrives.”

“Okay, then.” They fall into a comfortable silence, Tsukishima needing to process the amount of things that have happened in the span of two hours. Is this always what the outside world is like? As he continues to think, he doesn’t hear the approaching footsteps before he sees two familiar faces standing in front of him.

“Prince Tsukishima?”

Oh shit. 

———

Yamaguchi really meant it when he said sorry to the man and was about to offer to buy him a new drink. He hadn’t expected though that the man would be so quick to insult him. “Street scum,” was what he called him. He hadn’t been called that since he was little. The term sent shivers down his spine.

But then Tsukki stepped in and he doesn’t think he’ll ever be as grateful as he was in that moment. The prince dealt with him in clean, cold jabs to his ego, knocking him down a peg, embarrassing him in front of the patrons who cared enough to pay attention to the spat. He even let Yamaguchi in on the fun which he appreciated.

But then they were done with the chit-chat, Yamaguchi feeling pretty smug about the asshole’s embarrassed look and then Tsukki threw his arm around his shoulder, making his thoughts almost go completely blank, leaving one thought racing through his mind.

_ Oh my gods, oh my gods, his arm is literally around my shoulder._

He led Yamaguchi through the crowd of the tavern as if he’s been there before, Yamaguchi letting him as his good-for-nothing face slowly begins to betray him as it grows redder and redder, spreading down to his neck. They finally found a booth and Tsukishima retracts his arm like it’s nothing, making Yamaguchi’s face grow hotter in embarrassment.

What was he thinking? Of course he’s not going to care. He just put an arm around his shoulder. It’s no big deal whether or not his arm felt really warm around his shoulders or that the soft fabric actually felt really comforting to Yamaguchi. Really, it’s no big deal.

He fiddles with his thumbs, trying to keep his attention off the prince across the table from him, who continues to wear that lazy look. Actually Yamaguchi has yet to see him lose his cool. Sure he’s seen him annoyed and frustrated but not flat out angry about something.

Tsukishima asks him about ordering and Yamaguchi replies, looking out to see where the barmaid is. She’s currently preoccupied with other patrons. His eyes spot a couple of men in guard uniforms as they look over at their booth but he pays them no mind. Well not until he sees them walk over, looking at Tsukki before saying, “Prince Tsukishima?”

Tsukki looks up at the men and his mood visually darkens. His eyes meet the guards, his face set as he asks, “What are you doing here, Usui?”

The guard named Usui with the red hair gives him an incredulous look and his raven-haired friend chimes in in his stead, “Not to be rude or anything but we should be asking you the same thing.”

“You guys aren’t supposed to leave the palace until your shift is over, Iwasaki. So I’m asking you, why are you here?”

The incredulous Usui replies, “You—you told us to leave you alone for a few hours. That’s what we’re doing.”

“I told you to leave _me_ alone, not the palace,” Tsukki points out and he does, technically, have a point.

Usui looks ready to fire back but Iwasaki motions for him to not say anything before he gives Tsukki a serious look. “We’re not going to turn you in if that’s what you’re worried about. We’re just wondering what the hell is going on,” he laughs a little, trying to lighten the mood.

Yamaguchi looks towards Tsukki who stares hard at them. From the last two minutes they’ve been here, they seem trustworthy to Yamaguchi, their faces not so shrewd as the lieutenant who almost caught Yamaguchi in the library. After what seems like forever, Tsukki sighs, rubbing at his temples as he scoots over in his seat making space for Usui to slide in beside him. Yamaguchi looks up at the guard, Iwasaki, and gives him an awkward smile as he moves over so he can sit down.

“So who’s your  _ friend_?” Usui asks, his tone suggestive. Yamaguchi’s face was just beginning to cool down but it heats back up again.

Tsukki casts a glare at the guard, “That’s my friend, Yamaguchi.”

The statement is bittersweet. On the upside, yay, he’s considered as one of his’ friends. On the downside though, he’s considered a friend.

He pushes the feeling away and waves at the guards who give him welcoming smiles. Iwasaki holds his hand out and Yamaguchi shakes it as the guard asks, “So Yamaguchi, how do you know Tsukishima?”

Yamaguchi cringes and he says the first thing that comes to mind. “I actually—uh, worked in the palace gardens for a few days. I...don’t work there anymore but yeah, I met him in the gardens one day and...that’s about it.”

The guards give him a questioning look but they don’t question his story further. Tsukki’s lip twitches as he tries to hold in his laughter at what Yamaguchi thinks is probably one of the worst lies he’s ever heard and told in is life. He shoots him a glare, making him remember his promise to not tell anyone who or what he really does.

“So how’d you get out?” Iwasaki asks turning his attention to the prince.

“Pfft, I’m not telling you that.”

“Come on,” Usui whines. “Pleassseee.”

“No.”

The red haired guard casts him a dark glare, pouting as he mutters, “Who knew Your Royal Highness could be such an asshole?”

Tsukki raises a brow, “I could get you executed for that.”

Iwasaki interjects, “Remember where exactly we are right now, Tsukishima.”

Tsukki rolls his eyes. Usui glances over his shoulder back into the more crowded part of the tavern. Yamaguchi follows his gaze, landing on a group of people in the same uniform as them. A woman meets his gaze, her eyes widening as she looks down at her drink quickly. Tsukki finally notices Usui’s attention being directed elsewhere and he clears his throat making the guard jump in his seat, turning back towards the prince.

Iwasaki slaps his forehead and Tsukki asks nicely, “What are you looking at, Usui?”

“Nothing—“

“I know this might make you feel even worse,” Iwasaki interrupts, Usui giving him another incredulous look, “but twelve other guards are sitting in that corner right now.” Tsukki’s face goes blank and Yamaguchi resists urge to cringe, really just wanting to head back to the ship now. Iwasaki sees their reactions and rushes to continue, waving his hand in front of him erratically, “They just sent us over here to talk to you. We all collectively agreed to not tell anybody. We know you haven’t left palace grounds before, well at least to our knowledge, but we won’t rat you out.”

“So what do you want in return?” Tsukki’s gaze training on them.

Usui gives him a betrayed look, “Nothing! Well, actually Uchida, she might want a raise but other than that we really don’t have any ill intent.”

Tsukki snorts, “I could probably get her a raise. If it keeps you guys quiet too, I’ll get all of you guys a pay raise.”

“Really?” Usui claps a hand on Tsukki’s shoulder, his smile beaming, “Thanks, man. I take back what I said earlier, you’re pretty decent.”

“Thanks...I guess,” he says hesitantly, his eyes betraying him as Yamaguchi sees a hint of warmth at the man’s words. He turns his gaze towards Yamaguchi, an almost desperate look in his eyes “Do you want to leave?”

Yamaguchi nods his head, “Please.”

Iwasaki clears his throat, “Yeah we should probably head back to our table too.” He gives a serious look towards Tsukki, pointing a finger at him, “Be back in your room in four hours tops.”

Tsukki can only give him a curt nod as they get up from their booth, Usui giving Yamaguchi the “I’m watching you” motion as he leaves to go back to his table, his friends leaning in closely as he no doubt tells them what they’ve talked about.

“Let’s get out of here,” Yamaguchi laughs. Tsukki nods and they get up from the booth, leaving without ordering a thing. As they walk out the door, the table of guards all wave him goodbye, promising to see him later and Tsukki can only wave back briefly before he’s out the door.

The sun is close to setting, casting dark reds and oranges across the sky and ocean. Yamaguchi takes a deep breath of fresh air, the smell of sweat and beer no longer clogging his senses. He turns to Tsukki who smiles faintly about something and a wave of confidence washes over him.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says, hiding his fidgety hands behind his back.The prince looks down at him, the smile still not fading. His heart jumps around in his chest and he asks before he loses his nerve, “Would you like to see The Crow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was literally so hard for me to write like my brain was literally just not functioning but that’s okay. anyways he’s meeting the crew next chapter so that’s chill. btw i would willingly take a bullet for iwasaki and usui, just putting that out there.


	4. The Crow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay sorry this ones a little shorter than the ones before so im super duper sorry about that but ill try and make up for it in future chapters.

“If you wanted to kill me, you could have done it way earlier,” Tsukishima says smugly.

Yamaguchi looks back towards him, giving him a skeptical look, “Haven’t we gone over this already? Like, have I  _ ever _ tried to kill you?”

Tsukishima motions to the dirty forest path they’re currently trekking along as they slowly grow closer to the sea, the area itself being very secluded. “It  _ totally _ doesn’t look like you’re luring me out into the middle of nowhere to possibly kill me, the _son_ of His Imperial Majesty.”

“Actually, yes, you’ve guessed it. That has actually been my objective this whole entire time,” Yamaguchi says, his words sickeningly sweet.

Tsukishima huffs a laugh and continues down the path, following him as they get closer and closer to the cove where Yamaguchi said the ship was. The night wind blows ferociously, rustling the branches of the trees surrounding them and silencing the chirping of the crickets, ‘though the moment the wind slows they go back to chirping loudly. He’s not usually one for hiking, being that he’s never actually hiked before and that he had no desire to, ever. But as he treks through the gigantic trees, stepping over roots and crawling under and around mossy boulders, the moonlight bright enough to illuminate the space around him, he can’t help but feel at peace. He’s not sure why; maybe it’s because he’s never been in a forest before so he doesn’t know how to recognize danger, the primal fear of a predator stalking him never being instilled within him or maybe there’s nothing to fear within the forest.  


It’s quite beautiful for his first hike, he’ll give it that.

They finally make it to a break in the trees and there! Tsukishima looks down as he stands on the cliff, the sea air blowing up the cliff face, making his hair messy, the cove sprawled out below him. His breath hitches in his lungs as he spots the magnificent ship anchored, sitting by the shore. He can also see some of Yamaguchi’s friends on deck and can’t help but feel a little nervous. Yamaguchi stands beside him, smiling down at the ship.

“Cool, isn’t it?” Yamaguchi says, his voice almost lost to the current.

Tsukishima shrugs, “I guess.”

“Stop lying,” Yamaguchi laughs, hesitating for moment before pushing his shoulder playfully.

“Who says I’m lying?” He says seriously, lifting an eyebrow. Yamaguchi stares at him, unimpressed, and he slowly cracks a smile, “Okay, fine. It’s a  _ decent  _ ship.”

“That’s what I thought.” Yamaguchi turns away from him and beckons to him, “Let’s go.”

Tsukishima follows after him and they make their way down a rocky path and around the cove. He looks over the edge of the path and gulps audibly, regretting looking over as he plasters his eyes forward trying not to think about the very, very steep drop beside him. He follows closely behind Yamaguchi, hovering behind him in case Yamaguchi falls, you know, just in case.

A strong wind blows up from the water and Tsukishima grasps Yamaguchi’s shoulder, jaw tensing, as the wind continues to whip around them. Yamaguchi looks back at him. “It’s okay, we won’t fall,” he says and gives him a reassuring nod. 

Tsukishima nods still gripping onto his shoulder as they continue to make their way down the path. Finally they make it to the end and Tsukishima takes his hand off of Yamaguchi as they step onto the beach.

Tsukishima’s feet sink into the sand and he just stands there for a moment in shock. This is the first time he’s ever been on a beach before. He hadn’t really thought about it but he’s seen a lot of new things today; a forest, a tavern, sailors, a pirate ship and now a beach and the sea. He almost wants to feel overwhelmed by it all, wants to feel something great and big and hulking at the fact something so trivial has finally been placed in his life, nestling into his memories for the first time. But he doesn’t, no tears or smiles, just...the feeling of being content as he stares out at the darkened ocean, feeling his boots sink deeper into the sand.

Yamaguchi notices he’s stopped and motions for him to follow. Tsukishima tugs his boots out of the sand, the feeling of walking on the minute grains a lot more difficult than he had expected. Holding up a hand for him to wait paired with a sheepish smile, Yamaguchi lifts his fingers to his mouth and lets out three piercing whistles.

Anticipation builds in Tsukishima as he waits for someone to pop their head over the railing but no one does. The ship continues to creak as it sways a little on the water, the Crow figurehead flashing it’s claws menacingly as it stays lifeless and silent. Tsukishima adjusts his glasses as his gaze travels around the ship, taking in the impeccable make of it.

“Sorry,” Yamaguchi apologizes before shouting, “Hey guys, are you th—“

A musket is pointed over the railing as a guy with a buzzed head narrows his gaze at Tsukishima before aiming it in his direction. “Who’s he?” He demands over the quiet lapping of the waves.  


“What the hell, Tanaka?” Yamaguchi yells, moving to stand in front of Tsukishima.

“Who is he?” He demands again.

Yamaguchi groans, his voice going an octave higher, “Who in the Great fucking Blue do you think it is?”

The buzzed guy stops to think for a moment before another figure comes up to rest a hand on his shoulder, whispering quietly to him. The guy, Tanaka, reluctantly puts the gun down but continues to glare daggers at Tsukishima. The other guy with silver hair turns towards them.

“So Yamaguchi, who’ve you brought with you?” He asks, leaning his hands on the railing.

Yamaguchi looks towards Tsukishima nervously and whispers under his breath, “Just introduce yourself.”

Tsukishima raises a brow at that. Introducing himself isn’t going to help the situation as he glances towards the buzzed guy again. Tanaka looks like he’s barely resisting the urge to fling himself off the ship and bite his head off. But Yamaguchi continues to give him a pleading stare and he sighs.

“Tsukishima Kei,” he introduces himself, raising his hand lazily in a half-wave.

“Ahh, the prince! I’ve heard so much about you.” He says in delight looking towards Yamaguchi, who’s face tinges pink slightly. The guy places a hand on his chest, “Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Sugawara Koushi, captain of The Crow.”

“No, you aren’t!” Someone shouts from the deck, out of view.

Sugawara looks back, a look of betrayal on his face, “What? Of course I am. I won it.”

“That’s not how it works!”

“You bet it and I won it. Now shut your trap, I’m trying to look elegant in front of royalty.”

“And failing miserably,” Tsukishima mutters making Yamaguchi try and fail at hiding his laugh. Sugawara notices Yamaguchi cover his mouth and he gives him a suspicious glare just as another figure comes to stand beside him.

“I’m Daichi, the  _ original  _ captain of the ship.” He throws a look at Sugawara who just shrugs. “I trust you aren’t here as a spy, yes?”

Tsukishima almost rolls his eyes at the thought. He’s already given them information, what else do they want from him for Tsukishima to be able to earn their trust?

“Not that I know of,” Tsukishima replies. Yamaguchi gives him a sharp elbow to the stomach causing Tsukishima to groan as he clutches at his stomach. He shoots a glare at Yamaguchi before saying, “No, I am not.”

“Great!” The self-proclaimed captain claps his hands together and smiles towards Tanaka, “Lower the ladder, will you?”

Tanaka gives him a bewildered look, his eyes widening before huffing loudly as he leaves his post by the railing and grabbing the ladder to throw it over the side of the ship, the end slapping against the water as it hangs. Tsukishima stares at it for a moment. Is he just supposed...to board? He can’t help but feel a little suspicious of their intentions but then Yamaguchi nudges his arm, grinning.

“Come on,” he says, motioning to the small and dark advancing waves washing over the wet sand.

Tsukishima calms his growing suspicions at Yamaguchi’s warm expression and smirks down to him, “Ladies first.”

“Will you stop that,” he laughs grabbing onto his wrist, making Tsukishima almost jump into the air as he pulls him into the shallows. The water feels cold as it seeps into his boots and  _ holy shit,_ this is his first time he’s been in the sea. He resists the urge to dip his hand into the moonlit water to check if it’s as salty as everybody claims it is but that would no doubt make him look dumb so he continues being pulled along by Yamaguchi and saves the taste test for another day. Yamaguchi looks content as he forces Tsukishima along even though the water has begun to rise to their knees making him rather uncomfortable as his pants cling to his legs now, water flowing into his boots.

They reach the ladder finally, the water reaching up to their chests, his shirt and coat tickling him as they float around, and Yamaguchi finally lets go of his loose grip on Tsukishima’s wrist to grab onto one of the rungs. He pulls himself out of the shallows, the water raining out of clothes as he begins to climb. When he has enough space, Tsukishima grabs onto the wooden rung and starts climbing out of the water. Yamaguchi disappears over the side of the ship and Tsukishima hurries to catch up to him, his slippery hands grabbing hastily at the rungs. He reaches the top and latches onto the railing, his hands stinging a little, but two faces flash in front of him and he nearly loses his footing, almost falling backwards and plunging back into the shallows.

“How are you so  _tall?”_ The one with vibrant orange hair asks, his eyes wide.

Annoyance ripples through Tsukishima as he continues to lean off the edge of the ship, his hands beginning to ache as they grip onto the railing, the only thing keeping him from falling backwards.

The other one just stares at him aggressively, like he’s trying to murder him with his eyes. Tsukishima glowers back at him before he turns his gaze to scan for Yamaguchi behind the two shorties, the redhead continuing to bombard him with his words, and he notices just how many people are watching him. There are around ten guys who sit around on the deck, pausing at what they were doing before to take a look at their new guest. His eyes finally find Yamaguchi who seems to be having a quiet conversation with Sugawara. The captain notices Tsukishima staring and glances back towards Yamaguchi, muttering a few quick words that has him turning around towards Tsukishima.

“Hinata, Nishinoya, let him climb aboard,” he chides as he walks over.

They back away looking at him expectantly, probably waiting for answer to one of their questions he had quickly tuned out. He hoists himself up finally and shakes out his aching hands as Yamaguchi goes behind him and begins to lift the ladder out of the water.

“Well?” The pirate named Hinata asks.

“What do you mean?” Tsukishima raises a brow.

Hinata has the nerve to roll his eyes before reiterating, moving his hands erratically like it helps. “How do you get so tall?”

“Genes,” he deadpans.

“Pfft, no.” He waves his hand as Tsukishima just said a funny joke, “There are other ways. You see, I’ve been eating all my greens but they aren’t even helping. I’ve barely grown an inch.”

He pretends he’s thinking real hard before looking  _ down _ at the boy, “Have you hit puberty?”

He hears a few people on deck begin to snicker making Hinata shoot them a betrayed look. The Nishinoya guy next to him has given up and gone to sit down next to a very intimidating guy sitting on the stairs leading towards the upper deck.

“Of course I have,” he replies puffing out his chest, placing his hands on his as he does, “I’m eighteen I’ll have you know.”

“Don’t look it.”

Hinata looks ready to throttle him when Sugawara steps forward, patting Tsukishima on the shoulder, “Now, now, let’s not get riled up. Prince Tsukishima, Daichi and I need to speak with you for a second about your father’s plans, if that’s alright with you?”

Tsukishima mood sours at the mention of his father and his dubious plans but he nods nonetheless. The captain smiles before beckoning him over towards the fore where Daichi waits, Hinata huffing loudly before going to talk to Yamaguchi who spares a glance at him before responding to Hinata. The rest of the crew has begun to go back to what they were doing before and he almost lets out a heavy sigh of relief at that.

“We just wanted to ask you what you learned today,” Sugawara says as he sits down on a crate next to Daichi before handing him a cloth. Tsukishima takes it, bowing his head in appreciation before dabbing at his clothes as Sugawara continues, “And we just wanted to thank you for helping us out.”

“It’s no problem, just as long as you can get me out.” Tsukishima says, starting with his shirt. Sugawara motions for him to continue speaking. Tsukishima heaves a sigh, “Yamaguchi probably told you what I told him yesterday, right?”

They both nod their heads simultaneously.

“Okay today at the summit...basically my father wanted to hold a vote on whether or not to take Kota for food. But then I told him if he tried to take the island there would be no people left to feed.” Tsukishima says as he lists off the events of today’s summit, his tone quick and monotonous. “He then unveiled his plan on how to win the war if we were to wage one. Turns out, Captain Sakai and my father came up with a plan to hit their military bases in quick succession before they hit the capital.”

“But—“ Sugawara cuts in but Tsukishima casts him a look and he lets him continue.

“I know I thought he was a fucking idiot as well. But him and General Sato have created this weapon he says that will take out the military bases in one go. He didn’t tell us anymore about the weapon other than it’s still a work-in-progress but he’s confident that it’ll work. Not only that but they want to hit the capital on a national holiday of freedom for them. He said he wanted to break their spirits or some shit like that, and I have no doubt that if they complete the weapon, he will.”

Daichi’s eyes concentrate deeply on the floor, his chin resting in his hand. “So he’s betting this all on a weapon that might not even work?” He mutters more to himself than Tsukishima but he decides to respond anyway.

“That’s right,” he scoffs. “But I guess that was enough to sway the people summoned because they decided it was good enough to go to war for.”

Daichi whips his head towards him, his eyes wide, “We’re going to war?”

“It seems so. Mine and three others’ votes against it were outnumbered majorly.”

“But what about Kota?”

“It was never about Kota.” Sugawara says, his eyes faraway, thinking. “It’s what I was beginning to suspect when Yamaguchi told us about the summit yesterday; the annexation of Kota was just an excuse to go to war with Birkland without the people being upset about it.”

Tsukishima almost begins to laugh as every word that comes out of the captain’s mouth is true. It’s almost hilarious that this stranger figured out the king’s true intentions before his own son could.

“And when the meeting was about to end we were sent word that Birkland is sending their princess over for my hand in marriage. My father accepted it and when she arrives I have to pretend that my father isn’t planning on spilling the blood of her people for three weeks until he’ll announce our marriage at this stupid ball.”

Daichi and Sugawara stay silent for a while as they take in all the information, their eyes far off as they think deeply. Tsukishima just stares at them, his mind running a mile a minute as he remembers the previous events of today, dabbing away at his slowly drying clothes. To call this day eventful would be an understatement.

Sugawara is the first person to look up at him, a curious look on his face, “But the princess doesn’t even know you, right?”

Tsukishima lets out a laugh at that, remembering earlier today, “Have you guys never heard of an alliance through marriage before?” Sugawara gives him a confused look. “Yamaguchi said almost the exact same thing as you when I told him.”

Sugawara glances over to Yamaguchi, his mouth quirking upwards and Yamaguchi wholly unaware of the pure mischievous look on his captain’s face. He looks back towards Tsukishima with a smirk, “I’m sure he did.”

Tsukishima gives him a confused look as he tries to figure out what he means. ‘I’m _sure he did.’ What the hell does that mean,_ he wonders. At his questioning look, the captain laughs loudly patting his equally as confused companion on the back.

“Well other than that,” his face becomes serious again, “I have no doubt that Birkland has some hidden intentions sending their princess over. Something about it just smells fishy.”

Tsukishima nods his head, “I was thinking the same thing.”

“It’s now whether or not Itoku can keep one step ahead of Birkland.” Daichi says as he gets up from his spot, stretching his back out a little. He reaches his hand out for Sugawara who grabs his hand gratefully as he hoists himself back up on his feet.

“All this thinking has my head aching.” Sugawara claps his hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder making him tense up a little. The captain’s face is back to a happy smile that looks all too familiar to Tsukishima. “Say, do you play Poker?”

———

Yamaguchi has no idea how he was roped into playing Poker. He sits down at the table they pulled out with Suga, Daichi, Tanaka and surprisingly Tsukki who was also roped into playing after Suga had offered and pleaded that he play with them.

He looks at his hand and tries to hide his obvious cringe at the absolute worst hand he’s ever had. He only has two pairs, both low cards. He resists the urge to groan and turns his attention to his friends.

Nobody has folded yet, although Yamaguchi plans to once his turn comes around. Suga looks cockily around at the table, every once in a while looking down at his cards before his smile grows wider. Tanaka and Daichi both glare at him while they keep their hands secret. And Tsukki just sits there with a comfortable look on his face as he stares at Tanaka who has taken up trying to make Tsukki mad.

“You’ve been awfully quiet, Pretty Boy. You got a bad hand or something?” Tanaka asks, trying and failing at taunting Tsukki.

Tsukki fixes him with a relaxed smile. “You think I’m pretty?”

“Huh? When did I—“ He gives up what he was saying and just growls loudly.

Yamaguchi tries to hold back his laugh as Tsukki smirks at him triumphantly. Daichi places a copper coin in the pot, “Call.” He nods his head towards Yamaguchi, motioning for him to go.

He lays his cards on the table, sighing, “Fold.”

“That’s too bad, Yamaguchi,” Suga says, smiling as he continues with a taunting tone. “I would have liked to see you win for once. I guess I’m just too good.”

Yamaguchi’s face goes warm and he only laughs off his embarrassment. He isn’t going to deny it, he’s probably one of the most shittiest Poker players to ever exist. He hasn’t won once. Of course, granted his friends had been playing longer than him,  _ much _ longer, but wasn’t this a game of luck? He should have had at least won once, right?

Tsukki looks at Suga for a moment before asking in mock innocence, “I raise if I have good cards, right? I’m sorry, I haven’t played this since I was twelve and I just remember this being more...difficult, I guess.”

Yamaguchi can almost hear Tanaka grind his teeth as he glares at Tsukki, probably imagining all sorts of things. Daichi looks to Suga for his response, the captain staring at Tsukki for a second before he bursts out laughing, nearly showing everybody his cards as he leans over the table to catch his breath.

“You’re good,” he exclaims, wiping a non-existent tear from his eye. He turns to look towards Daichi, “I might have to replace him with you when it comes to Poker.”

Daichi gives him an incredulous look, “Uh—why? Who says I’m not going to win this round?”

Suga stays silent not wanting to answer his question with the most obvious answer. Daichi picks up on everybody’s silence and goes to look at them. Yamaguchi glances away quickly before he catches him looking at him with sympathy. He turns his gaze to the spectators, Ennoshita who’s been watching as he sits on a chair close by and Hinata who hovers over Yamaguchi. Ennoshita offers him an encouraging smile that doesn’t reach his eyes before giving a thumbs up while Hinata copies Yamaguchi, looking away. He sighs disappointed and Suga gives him a pat on the arm.

“Don’t worry, Daichi. The gods, me and the Great Blue will always have faith in you,” Suga says cheerily making him sigh even louder. “Wait—oh shit, that rhymed! You hear that, Daichi?” before clapping him on the arm harder.

Daichi groans, forcing his attention onto his cards.

“Raise,” Tsukki says from beside Yamaguchi and puts a silver and copper piece into the pot. “What do you guys mean when you say ‘Great Blue’? I don’t think I’ve ever heard that term.”

Tanaka casts him a quick glare before calling. Yamaguchi clears his throat and Tsukki turns his attention towards him. “When we say Great Blue we’re basically just talking about water. Like the Middle Sea or rivers or lakes, you know, that stuff. Because as well as believing and respecting the gods, we also have to respect water because we’re pirates...obviously.”

Tanaka laughs, “And if we don’t respect the sea, she sure as hell isn’t going to hold any respect for us.”

Tsukki only nods in reply as Suga raises, adding an additional silver piece to the pot. He turns towards Daichi, a bright look on his face and Daichi looks ready to give up. “Okay, I have a proposition.”

“What?” he groans.

“Why don’t I throw in ownership of the ship again?”

Daichi gives him a surprised look but then his gaze slowly grows suspicious, “What’s the catch?”

“There’s no catch,” Suga says and Yamaguchi heavily doubts that. “It’ll be a private bet between us because the Prince isn’t part of the crew and no offense Tanaka, but I don’t know if you can handle being captain yet.” Tanaka looks to interject but then thinks about it for a moment and turns his gaze back towards his cards.

“What happens if I lose? Because I know if I win, I get to be captain again. So...what _happens_ if I lose?” Daichi asks.

Suga stops to think for a moment.

Tsukki leans over to Yamaguchi, his head coming in close as he mutters in his ear, “I feel like I’m barely even playing.”

Yamaguchi snickers, pushing down the heat rising to his cheeks at the proximity and turns his head slightly to meet his eyes as whispers back, “It’s like this most of the time when I play with Suga and Daichi. They tend to...go off into their own world when they have the chance since they’re the two who usually take care of everyone.”

“I might just fold then,” he says looking down at his hand.

“Do you have good cards?” Yamaguchi says trying to not notice the little blond wisp of hair that frames his eye or the fact that they’re both hunched over, muttering and smiling at each other.

“Of course I don’t. Can’t you tell I’m bluffing?”

Yamaguchi tries to hide his surprised expression.  _I sure as hell did not_ , he thinks to himself.

“I need to be back in a couple hours anyway,” he whispers before leaning back in his chair just as Suga comes to a answer. He motions for Daichi to lean in close to him and goes to whisper in his ear, Suga’s ears going slightly red as he does. He finishes and leans back, looking satisfied with himself as Daichi looks at him dumbfounded before nodding.

Tsukki coughs, “I know it’s not my turn but I’m foldi—“ As he goes to place his cards down, a loud gunshot sounds before the card in his hand has a bullet hole in it.

Kiyoko, who he hadn’t noticed was up there, peers down at them from the crow’s nest, pistol trained at the forest overlooking the cove, her face a mask of calm but he can hear a tinge of fear as she yells, “Ambush!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay the next should be longer. but yeah i did have to look up a little bit about Poker bc i havent played that in forever so i may have gotten a couple things wrong so sorry bout that. anyway next chapter should be coming soon if my teachers don’t become assholes and assign projects like they’ve been doing. lol, hope you enjoyed<3


	5. Finally, A Day’s End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright finally updating during the day and not at 5am. okay so cw for gore. im so sorry i just couldn’t help myself so yeah if ur irked by gore, im sorry.

“Get down!” Ennoshita yells from behind them as he lunges, pulling a dumbstruck Hinata along with him, hiding themselves from the ambushers behind the main mast.

Tsukki hadn’t expected a lot of things today like for example: running from rats, going into the city or even playing fucking Poker with some legendary but ragtag group of pirates who aren’t as cool as he thought they would be. But this, being attacked and shot at by some unknown group, that hadn’t even crossed his mind, not even in the realm of impossibilities had he even considered this.

He stares at the bullet-singed Five of Diamonds card that his hand still grips onto, his heart pounding in his ears as it, drowning out the cries of alarm. Two of the diamonds have been shot away and now the embers of heat threaten to turn the rest of the card to ashes.

“Tsukki,” someone yells. His brain starts working again as that someone grips his wrist and he’s back in the present. It seems everybody has caught up to reality as well because the crew jumps into action.

Daichi jumps out of his chair and flips the table over on its side, blocking the attackers’ view of them and he motions for everybody to get behind it. Another gunshot sounds just as both Tsukki and Yamaguchi jump forward and behind the table.

“Who the fuck are they?” Suga says as another gun goes off from the cover of the trees. He pulls a clunky but intricate Flintlock pistol from his hip and readies it, peeking over the side. Tanaka who’s squeezed between Tsukishima and Suga looks like he’s finally come to life, his eyes wild as he loads his musket.

Daichi crouches behind the flipped table and peeks over with Suga, surveying the trees, eyes searching for at least a shadow of who they’re looking for.

_ Bam! _

A bullet buries itself into the table making it shake a little and Daichi and Suga duck and cover their heads quickly. The grip on Tsukishima’s wrist grows tighter and he can only sit there, watching as a white hot rage overtakes Daichi’s face.

“Asahi,” he yells, “You up there?”

A deep voice sounds from the upper decks, “Yeah. Noya and Kinoshita are up here too.”

“Good.” Relief tints Daichi’s voice as he yells again, “You got a visual?”

“No, it’s too dark. Sometimes I can see some shadows but they disappear too quickly.”

Daichi grimaces, “Fuck.”

_My words exactly,_ thinks Tsukishima.

“Lemme take a shot, captain,” growls Tanaka, his fingers trembling from what Tsukki guesses is anticipation.

“No, not now,” Daichi says just as Suga goes, “No.”

They both cast each other looks before Suga rolls his eyes and points at the torches lighting up the ship, “You see those?” Tanaka nods his head and Tsukki listens closely as he says, “They’re making us too visible to them. While we can’t see them at all, they can see us clearly, making us the perfect target.”

Tanaka nods, calming down a little but still holding on to the gun tightly, his knuckles going white. Another bullet imbeds itself into the table and Tsukki feels Yamaguchi’s nails dig into his skin now.

A sudden gunshot sounds above them from the crow’s nest and they all glance up before hearing a gargled scream from the forest pierce the tense silence. A lady looks down at them, her hair framing her face like a halo.

“Shoot right after they do,” she shouts down at them. “You’ll see where they are as their guns fire.”

The guys all look up at her, admiration evident on their faces. Tanaka looks like he’s on the brink of tears.

“One day, will you marry me, Kiyoko?” He asks.

Her face stays blank and she moves back to survey the forest as she says, “Now’s not the time, Tanaka.”

“It’s okay, I’ll wait for you, my love.”

Daichi looks away from the crow’s nest towards the upper deck again, “Asahi?”

“Yeah?”

“You know what to do, right?” Shouts Daichi but Asahi doesn’t respond. When the next bullet hits the railing making it splinter, he hears a clanking sound before someone shoots from the upper deck. The bullet whizzes through the air before disappearing into the trees, a pained shout sounding between the trees as the bullet no doubt finds it’s mark.

_That’s a near-impossible shot to make. Who the hell are these people?_ Tsukishima realizes. First with Yamaguchi’s impeccable climbing skills as he remembers the other day when he was scaling the palace walls without being caught. And now with the lady, Kiyoko, and Asahi’s perfect aim.

_ They really are the Crows of the West, aren’t they? _

Daichi gives an order to the rest of the crew to keep hidden as Kiyoko, Asahi and Tanaka fire into the forest before asking Ennoshita and Hinata to sneak into the lower decks to grab their weapons. Tsukki finally turns his attention down to Yamaguchi who clings tightly to his wrist. The thief looks at the ground, concentrating hard like he could set fire to the wood if he stared hard enough. Every time a bullet hits the ship or Tanaka fires, his shoulders tense up and his fingers clench even tighter.

“You know my wrist’ll fall off if you grip any harder,” Tsukishima says like it’s a common fact.

Yamaguchi turns his gaze up from the deck, his eyes wide as he lets go from his wrist, “Oh—sorry!” Another bullet rips through the air, hitting the mast and his fingers quickly latch onto Tsukki’s wrist again.

“Let me bring my sleeve down, alright?” Tsukishima asks. Yamaguchi nods and lets go for a moment, letting Tsukki pull his sleeve over his wrist so it doesn’t hurt as much. “You would think someone who was sent to assassinate me would be more courageous, huh?”

“That’s not even funny anymore,” Yamaguchi whines, his head ducking down as a bullet hits the railing of the ship again.

“I’ll have to disagree with you on that one.”

“Can we argue about this later? Please. Preferably when we’re not getting  _ fucking shot at? ” _

Tsukki smirks at him, his heart stopping as the table thumps again as a bullet hits, “Maybe.”

“Aren’t—aren’t you scared?” He exclaims trying to change the subject.

_ You have no idea _ _,_ thinks Tsukishima.

“Kind of.” He shrugs, “If I get shot, I get shot. It would be unfortunate but it wouldn’t be the worst thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Yamaguchi looks at him with a curious look, tilting his head and Tsukki pushes on before he asks any questions, “Beside it seems like they aren’t even aiming at us. The amount of times they’ve hit the mast is...weird.”

And a sudden realization hits him as he remembers something his father once told him. They were talking about past strategies he’s used in battles and his father began talking about a common strategy where he would hit his enemies from the front, letting off a few random shots every now and then to let them know they were still there, while he sent the majority of his army to hit from...

Tsukishima whips his head around to behind them, facing the sea, and a hand reaches up from the side of the ship and latches onto the railing.

Yamaguchi turns his head to where he’s staring and his face blanches before he shouts, “Behind us!”

Tanaka turns first, his face full surprise. More hands pop out from over the side of the ship. Tsukishima counts about a dozen ambushers as one of them finally hauls themselves up the ship. He’s dressed in mediocre leather armor, his face covered in a dark scarf. Tanaka trains his musket on him as he looks up towards them, a flash of shock in his eyes as Tanaka pulls the trigger. He doesn’t miss as the bullet finds it’s mark, blood spraying over the deck as the attacker’s grip loosens and he falls back into the sea with a loud splash.

Suga and Daichi finally turn their attention to the back just as the rest of the attackers launch themselves over the rails faster then their comrade from before. Their boots hit the deck with a squelch, no doubt having to get in the water as they came around the ship.

Yamaguchi lets go of Tsukki’s wrist and he turns his head to see him reaching into his satchel and pulling out his knives. His hands tremble a little as he holds them at his sides and Tsukishima places his hand on the hilt of his sword concealed beneath his cloak.

The shooting stops from the trees as Asahi takes his final shot and the crew trains their guns on the intruders who do the exact same thing. Suga speaks up, his pistol switching between people every few seconds, “Who the fuck are you guys?”

They stay silent for a moment before one of them steps forward. Tsukishima grips his sword tighter. “We’re here for him,” they point at Tanaka, “and the shortie.”

Tanaka’s eyes widen exponentially, “You’re the mercs? The ones we pissed off?” Tsukki vaguely remembers Yamaguchi talking about Tanaka and Nishinoya pissing some mercenaries off before they got chased down a tunnel by rats.

_ Hmm, that actually helps to think about _ _,_ Tsukki thinks as his heart calms a bit. Nothing could be worse than that.

And without any better judgment on Tanaka’s part he begins to laugh, echoing throughout the cove. Daichi gives Tanaka a look that Tsukishima guesses means absolute death for him if they survive this. He wipes at his eyes, actual tears threatening to fall as his laughter dies down, “I’m sorry, we thought you were joking when you said you were going to come after us.”

“But here you are,” comes a voice from the upper deck. Tsukki looks towards it to see Nishinoya standing over them, balancing effortlessly on the railing, cutlass in hand. He smiles as he yells, “Shoulda thought better, bastards!” And leaps off the railing and into the fray, knocking one of the attackers off their feet as he lands on their chest. Taking this as a sign, the rest of the crew lunges forward, some of their guns firing while others unsheathe the swords at their hips, going to cut down the mercenaries.

And with the crew, goes Yamaguchi as well, the knifes in his boots now protruding from the toes as he rushes the nearest enemy. Tsukishima crouches there, frozen as he watches Yamaguchi and the pirates fight like a well-oiled machine. Where one falters, another steps in to help. Yamaguchi is doing well himself as he dodges one of the mercenary’s blades before kicking his foot out and stabbing him in the thigh, earning a pained cry as the mercenary jumps back, touching his wound as blood stains his already dark pants.

Tsukishima feels the hair on his neck rise and whips his head towards the source of his discomfort. A merc stares darkly at him, standing on the perimeter of the scuffle, a mean looking cutlass in hand and Tsukishima feels a bout of fear race through him before he remembers the sword at his side. The mercenary begins to advance on him, a smug air about him and Tsukishima can only stare him down as he unsheathes his sword.

The mercenary pauses at the sight before regaining his confidence again and rushes towards him faster then before, cutlass pulled back, ready to strike. The man swings the cutlass in a wide arc as they grow close and just as the blade is mere inches from his face he ducks, going into a crouch.

The mercenary’s eyes go wide at Tsukishima’s fast reflexes just as he springs out of his crouch and plunges his sword though his middle, a sickening squelch as it rips through his organs. The mercenary’s body racks with pain and he drops his cutlass as Tsukki pulls his sword from his stomach making his head begin to swim at the nauseating sound it once again makes. The light slowly dies from the mercenary’s eyes and a wave of disgust for himself hits Tsukki as tears leak out of the man’s eyes. The attacker’s legs fall out from under him and Tsukishima can only watch, his sword dripping with his blood, as his body goes still.

_ I’m sorry. _

He turns towards the battle again and sees that none of The Crows have fallen as they continue to fight. A few mercenary bodies litter the floor, staining the brown planks red. A guy who Tsukki forgot the name of, struggles as the enemy pushes down their sword against his, the blade awfully close to his neck now. He looks to see everybody else preoccupied and groans as he rushes over to help. The guy, who Tsukishima now remembers as Ennoshita, flicks his eyes over to see Tsukishima running up from behind. Tsukishima nears, lifting his blade up before bringing it down. The mercenary jumps out of the way at the last second, heaving deeply as they stare down both of them. Tsukishima lends a hand to Ennoshita and he grabs it gratefully as he gets back up on his feet.

They both stare down the mercenary as they circle around each other, neither one deciding to go in. As Tsukki steps around the mercenary, his eyes look beyond him to the terrifying sight behind. Yamaguchi is cornered against the railing as his very large opponent slowly encloses in on him like a lion stalking its prey.

“Ennoshita,” he says. He looks up and Tsukki continues quickly, “Can you handle this by yourself?”

“Yeah, I think so—“

But Tsukishima is already off, flying through the chaotic fray, dodging swords and bullets, colliding and knocking a mercenary off their feet as his momentum carries him to the opposite side of the ship. The beefy mercenary is closing in on Yamaguchi now and Tsukki lunges over some crates, halfway across the ship now. Tsukki’s heart drops as his eyes catch one of the dumbest things he thinks Yamaguchi has ever done: the thief lunges towards his opponent, knifes in hand as he goes to attack. The mercenary swings wide at him and Yamaguchi ducks low, scampering across the ground, his hand whipping out and stabbing the merc in the ankle.

Tsukki does well to squash the admiration as the merc howls in pain. Yamaguchi goes to jump back but gets caught as his opponent grabs him by his collar and throws him against the railing, his back hitting it with a nauseating  _ thump _ . Tsukishima closes in, readying his sword, the man nearly in reach.

Something hits his side and he falls over with a pained groan, his shoulder hitting the deck hard. He eyes frantically find go to find what hit him and one of the mercenaries stands over him, a proud look in their eyes. A surge of rage blows through Tsukki and he throws himself off the ground and towards the mercenary. Their blades collide with a clang. The mercenary pushes back with more muscle power than Tsukki can handle. He slowly pushes Tsukki back and he can only think of one thing. He coughs before spitting mucus into his attackers face, causing the man to stumble backwards. Tsukki kicks his legs out from under him, the mercenary crumpling quickly. He spares a glance towards Yamaguchi, his stomach jumping, and sees that the stupid thief has not gotten up from the ground, still catching the breath that was knocked out of him as the merc limps slowly towards him.

“Get up, you dumbass!” Tsukki yells, his foot kicking and knocking the fallen mercenary out cold as it collides with their temple. He turns to see Yamaguchi has finally gotten up, his breathing labored as he’s still cornered to the railing. Tsukki’s feet hit the ground as he sprints towards him, white-knuckling his pommel, ready to run the enclosing mercenary through. Yamaguchi’s sight is still set on him and the mercenary raises his sword once again, shining menacingly. But the thief flashes his knifes as he launches himself off the railing and into the air, pulling his blade back before embedding it deep in the merc’s throat. Tsukishima stops in his tracks, his eyes widening noticeably.

_ What. The. Fuck. Was. That? _

Yamaguchi dislodges his knife, blood spraying, and he covers his face. The mercenary drops his sword, swaying on his feet, and Tsukki can hear a faint gurgling sound coming from his throat. Yamaguchi covers his mouth like he’s trying hard not to throw up and Tsukki makes his way over to him. A sudden movement from the mercenary has his heart rising to his throat, as the merc in his last ditch effort, grabs Yamaguchi by his collar. The thief’s eyes widen astronomically as the mercenary pulls him over to the railing. Yamaguchi’s frantic gaze meets Tsukki’s as the merc sways over the edge and Tsukishima can only sprint as Yamaguchi reaches out to him as they fall over the railing and out of his view.

Without a second thought, Tsukki’s hands find the railing and he pushes himself over and into the sea after them. There’s only open air for second before he hits the frigid water. His muscles clench up at the temperature and he keeps a hand clutched to his glasses as he searches the blurry water. He glances around before he spots two dark figures sinking closer to the bottom and Tsukki’s heart jumps as he swims closer, his eyes finally spotting the smaller one that is Yamaguchi. The thief only sinks deeper into the water, his eyes frantic as he looks at the blood staining the water red. Tsukishima finally reaches him, his lungs almost ready to give out, and grabs his wrist. But he doesn’t budge as the man still grips tightly to his collar. He pulls again to no avail, his lungs beginning to ache.

_ Fuck it. _

He holds out his sword before cutting the fabric the man still clings onto in death. The thief flinches visibly and he quickly sheathes his sword, pulling him towards the surface as he can no longer hold his breath.

Bubbles escape his mouth as his body tries to inhale air, pain racking through his body as water begins to fill his lungs and he pumps his arms one last time, his head bursting though the surface. He takes deep gasps as Yamaguchi surfaces as well, choking the water out of his throat and breathing the sea air deeply in. The battle continues to rage on deck but he can only focus on his breathing, his heart calming as much as it can.

He finally opens his eyes after awhile and his stomach drops as Yamaguchi hyperventilates beside him, his arms erratic as he tries to keep himself afloat.

“Are you okay?” Tsukki breathes.

Yamaguchi shakes his head vigorously, his eyes frantically flicking everywhere, “I—I’m not—No! I’m not okay at all! The guy’s blood is all over us. That’s because” he covers his mouth again, “of me. Oh gods.”

“Oh.” Tsukki says, his mind blanking. He’s never comforted anyone before.  _ How the hell do you do it? Usually you have to calm them down, right? _ His heartbeat starts to pick up again and his mind makes a quick decision on what to do next.

“Um, look at me, okay?” Yamaguchi’s eyes continue to search through the water and Tsukki speaks a little louder, “Yamaguchi, eyes on me.”

The thief’s gaze finally rests on him and Tsukki checks that off his list he’s named Things To Do If Yamaguchi Is Having A Full-Blown Anxiety Attack.

“Okay, good job. Now...take deep breaths. In through the nose and out through the mouth.”

Yamaguchi breathes deeply in through his nose before interrupting, “We should probably head back—“

“No.”

“But they need our he—“ Yamaguchi begins to heave deeply again.

“No, they don’t. Your friends are fine, they have this handled. When I was up there, they were all fine and were winning. So just focus on your breathing.”

Yamaguchi nods hesitantly and begins to breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. Tsukki holds onto his arm, keeping him afloat as Yamaguchi continues to swim stiffly. After a while, Yamaguchi’s breathing goes back to normal, the sound of the battle above sounding quieter than before, and he opens his eyes.

“You’d think a pirate would know how to swim, right?” Tsukki motions to his hand as he continues to hold the thief up from drowning.

Yamaguchi gives him a look, “I can swim. My body just...feels really stiff right now.”

“You feeling any better?”

“Uh, not really. But I will, I will.” His eyes kind of go glassy and Tsukki’s heart drops.

“You did what you had to do.” He says firmly, moving into Yamaguchi’s line of sight as the thief tries to look at the reddening water again.

“Doesn’t make me feel any better about it,” he cries, his voice a little garbled.

Tsukki stares at him for a moment as Yamaguchi begins to tear up. He hesitates before reaching his hand out and brushing the hair out of the thief’s eyes. As he tucks the wet hair behind his ear, his fingertips brushing against the top of his ear, the thief’s face turns a light shade of pink and Tsukki finishes pushing the hair out of his face, pulling his hand back to Yamaguchi’s arm to keep him afloat.

“I know it won’t but don’t let it eat you up,” Tsukki reassures him.

He’s not quite sure why he did that, it’s just he’s never heard someone sound so...Tsukki’s doesn’t know what he sounded like, but it didn’t sound good. At all. His voice just vaguely brought back memories of the day his brother was banished.

He pushes his wet glasses back up his face, pushing the memory away as he clears his throat, “We should head to shore. Blood attracts sharks.”

Yamaguchi nearly rockets out of the water at the mention of sharks, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets. He flounders in the water and Tsukki rolls his eyes as he pulls him along the ship, his hands finding the barnacles encrusted to the side of the ship, keeping both of them afloat. Yamaguchi struggles for a moment before finding the strength in his arms to begin swimming beside him, his hand sometimes gripping Tsukki’s shoulder for help as he doggy paddles. Tsukki feet finally meet the sandy floor of the shallows after a few minutes and he pulls Yamaguchi in front of him so he can touch the ground as well. They trudge through the water, their clothes heavy and Tsukki dares to glance back at the ship. A small feeling of relief builds inside of him as he notices the crew still stand, all of them alive while the rest of the mercenaries are no doubt dead.

The water slowly grows shallower and shallower until they’re on dry land. Yamaguchi huffs an audible sigh of relief as he flops over into the sand. Tsukki sits down beside him, trying to regain his breath as the swimming and fighting and jumping and dodging finally catch up to him. He reaches up and takes his glasses off his face, wiping the water droplets off on his...equally as wet shirt, he realizes, groaning loudly.

“Don’t move!” A gruff voice commands from behind him just as he places his glasses back on his face.

He whips his head around and isn’t even surprised to see a mercenary point his rifle straight in their faces. Yamaguchi maneuvers his face out of the sand, some grains still clinging to his cheek as he notices the gun pointed at both of them. He slowly raises his arms in surrender, his hands trembling either from exhaustion or fear, he doesn’t know.

“You!” He motions to Tsukki. “Yell over to them and tell them that I have you...”

As the mercenary relays his demands, Tsukki’s gaze travels to the rock a few inches away from his hand. It looks quite heavy. He could throw it at the guy and knock him off his feet. Would he be quick enough? He could do it when the gun is pointed towards Yamaguchi...But then he might get shot.

_ Shit, whatever. This is pissing me the fuck off. _

His hand finds the rock, the mercenary stops mid-sentence as Tsukishima flings the rock at his face. A loud crack sounds as it collides and the man screams in pain, doubling over as he clutches at his now broken, blood-gushing nose. Tsukishima gets up from his feet and tackles the man to the ground. The man punches at Tsukki’s face, missing as his fist meets his shoulder, flashing in pain for a moment before Tsukishima pushes it down. His hands find the mercenary’s shoulders and pushes him down, some of the blood from his nose, now covering the man’s face, drips onto his hand. The mercenary struggles for a moment before realizing he’s pinned. He sets his sight on Tsukki above him, slitting his eyes in hatred. He coughs before making a throaty sound, warning alarms sounding in Tsukishima’s head, and spits on his face. The mucus drips from his glasses and on his cheek.

Disgust ripples through Tsukki and he can only lift an eyebrow, his face schooled into cold indifference. “So you want to die, huh?” Ignoring the fact that he did the same thing to another mercenary a few minutes ago, he lifts his fist into the air and goes to punch the mercenary in the face before a foot comes out of nowhere and kicks the guy in the face for him.

Tsukki looks up to see Yamaguchi who looks down at the mercenary with anger. He turns his gaze towards Tsukki, who still has his fist raised in the air and the thief gives him a small smile.

“Sorry, Tsukki.” He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly like he didn’t just knock the daylights out of the man under him.

Tsukki rolls his eyes pushing himself off the mercenary, hiding his growing smile, “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Hey guys,” Nishinoya yells from the ship, waving his arms erratically over the side. “How you feeling? Any of you got any scrapes or guts hanging from your stomach?”

Tsukki takes off his glasses and dips them into the sea as Yamaguchi shudders before yelling back, “Not that I know of.”

Nishinoya laughs loudly, “Good! Asahi would rather not stuff them back in.”

The big man from earlier comes to the railing, shaking his head, speaking quickly, “Although it would be unfortunate, I would gladly patch you guys back up. That would just suck and I’m not all for...organs.” His face blanches as he no doubt imagines stuffing their guts back inside their stomach.

Tsukki, deciding to cut in now that his face is clean, turns to Yamaguchi, “I have to head back to the palace.”

Yamaguchi nods his head, all the jitters from earlier seem to have vanished now, “All right, lemme let them know and we’ll head out.”

“Okay,” Tsukki shrugs.

After a few minutes of Yamaguchi bidding a quick farewell to the crew, Tsukki reluctantly saying goodbye to a few of them as well, they head back up the cove. As they make their way up the steep path, they hear Suga distantly cackle, “I won! Take a good look at your captain, boys!” And Daichi groans, frustrated. They can’t help but laugh a little as they reach the top of the cliff. They walk quietly through the woods, wary of any left over attackers, coming across a body every now and then as they make their way deeper into the woods. The rest of their journey is spent in silence, not awkward per se but just...thoughtful as they recount the events of the day.

The dirt path finally turns to gravel and after awhile, cobblestone as they reach the city. It’s late, the moon perched directly above them, letting Tsukki know it’s probably around twelve or one a.m. They dodge a few drunk groups as they head down a residential street, walking along the sidewalk, every once in a while peering into the open windows to see a fireplace raging or people muttering amongst each other.

Yamaguchi sighs, looking up the sky before turning to Tsukki, “So how do you like the outside world?”

Tsukki raises an eyebrow, “What do you think?”

“That’s what I thought,” he laughs quietly to himself. “Don’t worry, it’s not usually like that.”

“Oh really? I thought it was natural to be ambushed by a band of mercenaries who wanted to exact revenge against your dumbass friends.”

“They’re not dumb,” Yamaguchi argues.

“Sure,” Tsukki says sarcastically.

Yamaguchi clamps onto his shoulder, staring into his eyes, “Tanaka and Noya aren’t dumb. They’re just...chaotic. And sometimes they just rub people the wrong way.”

“Okay, alright. My bad,” he says genuinely. Yamaguchi unclamps his hand from his shoulder but that doesn’t alleviate the feeling of...he’s not sure, from his shoulders. He just kinda wishes he took back those words he said about his friends.

“Sorry.”

Yamaguchi turns back to him, smiling as he says, “It’s fine. They are dumbasses sometimes but aren’t we all?”

Tsukki snorts, “I guess.”

A couple minutes later they turn down the dark alleyway, squinting their eyes in the darkness as Tsukki goes to recover the torch they had earlier. His hands finds the torch and Yamaguchi fishes some matches out of his satchel. The torch casts a warm light around the alleyway, landing on a homeless person who grumbles for a moment before going back to sleep.

“Here,” Yamaguchi hands him a map of the tunnels, “Take the blue path and you’ll end up at your room. Don’t take red because you’ll run into the rats again.”

Tsukishima nods his head, “Sounds easy enough.”

“Yeah.” He rubs the back of his neck, “I’ll be back in a week and we could come back here again? Although I understand if you don’t want to, today was a  huge shit show.”

Tsukki smirks, “Yeah it was. I’ll probably be free a week from now so I probably can head into the city. Whether I want to or not is really up for debate, I might be tired.”

“That’s okay.” Yamaguchi goes for the grate and Tsukki helps him out as they lift it to the side. “We could just hang or something...If you want,” he quickly adds.

They move it to the side and Tsukki places his foot on the rung, “Alright. In the meantime though, read the book I gave you.”

Yamaguchi gives him a confused look before realizing, “Oh yeah, I totally forgot about it.” He grins, his smile infectious as it causes Tsukki’s lip to curve upwards. “I’ll finish it by the time I see you again and tell you what I thought about it.”

Tsukki huffs a laugh, “You do that.” Their conversation falls silent as they realize it’s time for goodbyes. Tsukki coughs clearing his throat, “Well goodnight, stay safe on your...way back.”

“Will do. I’ll see you ‘round, Tsukki.” He picks up the grate and goes to close it, poking his face in the gap, “Goodnight.”

Tsukki smiles, this time a genuine smile as he reaches the bottom of the ladder, looking up as he says, “Have a goodnight, Yamaguchi.”

A pink blush crawls up Yamaguchi’s face and he waves quickly before sealing the grate shut. After ten seconds he hears his footsteps begin to move down the alleyway, growing quieter and quieter until they’re gone. Tsukki exhales loudly and turns down the dark corridor, the flame of his torch keeping his face abnormally hot. He turns to look down at his map and begins walking, keeping quiet unless the rats from earlier today want to go a second round with him.

_ So that’s the real world _ _,_ he thinks to himself turning down a corner.  _ It’s definitely as brutal as they said it would be. But the views are definitely prettier up close. The sea was nice, pretty. As well as the beach. The people...not so much. _

He continues to run through the pretty sights he saw today as he walks through the dark corridors. The sea, the beach, the city in some places, the city square with the fountain, the moss covered forest, the ship; all of it was so...pretty. And The Crows of the West weren’t half bad, though they definitely did not live up to his expectations. All of them were around his age and even some of them he was less than impressed with like that shrimpy Hinata. But he doesn’t mind Daichi, Suga and some others. Although he wouldn’t play Poker with Suga again, just looking at the man he knew he was too good and lucky to lose at the game.

He reaches the damp corridor Yamaguchi and him took the other day and represses the shudder he gets every time he passes through here. He turns a corner and nearly falls backward as he spots two familiar figures in front of him. He presses himself against the wall, quickly stamping out his torch before peaking around the corner.

“You have everything in order?” A familiar gruff voice says.

“Of course, you halfwit.” A sickening sweet voice seethes. “I have given the ground plans to the general. We shall be expecting—“ A high pitch squeak interrupts his talking before the other man jumps, screeching as he points at the ground.

“What in the Three Seas was that?”

“I’m not...sure.” The man shakes his head. “Let’s move this conversation elsewhere where there will be no...rodents.”

“I second that statement.” They quickly walk, almost jog, down the corridor away from Tsukki before turning left, away from his room.

He waits a minute in the silence, his ears pounding as he registers what he just saw, his fingers trembling every few seconds.

_ What do Lieutenant Ono and Hisaishi have to talk about in an abandoned corridor? “I have given the ground plans to the general.” Just what the hell were they talking about? _

He peaks over the corner again before slowly sidling around and sneaking down the hallway, his feet barely making a sound as he holds his hands out in the pitch darkness. HIs hands meet the wall at the end of the hallway and he turns right, knowing the door to his room is down the next hallway. He stumbles over a rock and grabs onto the wall, hastily grabbing onto his glasses so the don’t fall to the ground. He feels around as he turns down the next hallway, a droplet of water falls onto his face and he hastily wipes it off, shivering at the disgustingness of it. After a few minutes of feeling around he finally feels the rotting lever to his bedroom and pulls down. His door grind opens after what feels like a millennia since he last saw it, warm air from his room blowing onto his face as he huffs a sigh of relief before walking through the doorway. Everything sits in a comfortable silence, his sheets still rumpled, books still stacked in the same place.

His mind replays the advisor’s words over and over again in his head as he changes out of his dirty clothes into his sleeping wear. They’re planning something, Tsukki’s not sure what but he doesn’t have a good feeling about it.  _ He said he was expecting something, what was he expecting exactly? _ He grimaces at the fact they were so easily scared by the rodent.  _ I’ll have to keep an eye on them ,  _ he thinks to himself as he goes to his door.

He pokes his head out to see his guards from earlier standing by his doorway. They both blink blearily, barely staying awake and Tsukishima snorts. The red haired one, Usui, notices him, a smile growing on his face as he blinks away his sleepiness.

“Ah, princeling.” He whispers, “How was your escapade into the open world?”  


Tsukki thinks about answering for a moment, shrugging, “Decent.”

Iwasaki pipes up from beside him and Tsukki turns his head towards the guy who rubs tiredly at his eyes, “We took an extra shift so when you came back you wouldn’t have to worry about being caught.”

“Uh...” It takes Tsukishima a moment to find the words before he says quietly, “Thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Iwasaki nods.

“Anything for Your Royal Highness to go on a date,” Usui adds smugly.

Tsukki whips his head towards him, incredulous, “Date? What are you talking about?”

“Don’t act so coy, Prince Tsukishima, it’s not a good look.”

“He’s just a friend,” Tsukki says firmly. “I bet you wouldn’t know what a date was if it hit you over the head.”  


Iwasaki chuckles from beside him and Usui gives him a look of betrayal. “I’m thoroughly hurt, Your Highness. How could you say such cruel words?”

“It’s not cruel, it’s the truth. Now goodnight,” and he shuts the door before Usui can get another word in. He hears his muffled laugh as he make his way towards his bed, sleep immediately trying to take him.

_Date?_ He thinks, pulling to covers over him, placing his glasses on his nightstand.  _ Did it look like a date? It could have looked like one, we were sitting at a table together. Did the other guards think it was one too? That’s.....weird... _

And before long, he’s asleep, the longest day of his life finally catching up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longest chapter ive ever written so that’s super duper cool. next chapter might be a little interlude, not sure what but whatevs. hope y’all enjoyed and kudos are appreciated<3
> 
> P.S. REMEMBER TO VOTE


	6. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this DaiSuga interlude will be able to keep y’all happy until the next chapter<3

Suga’s shoves his shovel deep into the grave, piercing the dirt ground easily.He pushes down a little harder, his hands stinging against the wood before throwing the soil over his shoulder. He sighs in relief, wiping the sweat from his brow before turning towards Daichi who’s digging another grave in the forest ground beside him.

“This is deep enough right?” Suga asks.

Daichi stops his shoveling, sticking his shovel upright into the ground before looking over to Suga’s area. He nods once, “It looks deep enough.”

“Help me with him?” Suga motions over to the body of the mercenary, one among the dozen and half others.

“Sure,” he says moving over to the body. Suga grabs him by the ankles while Daichi lifts by the shoulders. “On three. One, two, three!” They groan as they lift the dead weight from the ground and begin to inch over to the grave Suga dug.

For the last twenty minutes they had been digging graves for the mercenaries that had attacked them last night. They decided earlier to bury them in the forest, right under a legendary looking oak tree. Tanaka and Nishinoya were here as well but so far, to Suga’s dismay, had spent the time slacking off by telling each other jokes which  _weren’t funny,_ by the way. 

Suga’s grip begins to grow loose just as they arrive at the grave. He readjusts his hands a little, almost dropping the dead man’s legs for a moment before lowering him into the ground. He wipes his hands on his pants, trying to get the dirt and the feeling of a dead body off.

He looks around for a moment before spotting the sword that the man was using last night. He grabs it, admiring it as he walks back. It’s got nice lines and it’s made well. He could keep it...he shakes the thought out of his head.  _That would just be rude,_ thinking to himself before placing it on the man’s chest and manipulating his arms and hands to hold onto the sword, looking as stoic as a dead person possibly can.

“Why did you guys drag us out here?” Nishinoya groans. “We said we were sorry. It wasn’t our fault that they decided to come after us.”

“That’s what I was saying,” Tanaka agrees solemnly, placing his chin on his hand as he continues to sit down.

Daichi scoffs from behind him and Suga almost does as well. “It was entirely your fault they decided to come after us. It’s because you two always decide to start a fight when we go into the city.”

“That’s not tru—“ Nishinoya goes to disagree but Suga cuts in.

“Oh yeah? What about last time when we came to Itoku? Did you forget when Tanaka literally shot that guy in the leg for being a little too close to Kiyoko?“

“He deserved it,” Tanaka grumbles.

“ _Back to what I was saying,_ ” Daichi says, “if it isn’t your fault, we still brought you up here to dig some damn graves. But from I can see, you literally have done  _ nothing_.”

“It’s just  _ sooo _ hard,” Nishinoya whines before spinning towards Tanaka. “We could be in the city right now and having the times—“

“You guys are banned from going into the city for the next two weeks,” Daichi deadpans.

They both turn to him, a look of disbelief on their face as they say at the same time,“ _ Huhhhhhh? _ ”

Suga clears his throat, “Well now that we have that out there, we’ll leave the rest of the work to you guys.” They groan louder, Tanaka running a hand over his face, “If you guys do the job well, we’ll reconsider the two week sentencing.”

They perk up at that, grabbing their shovels quickly and Daichi adds, “If you guys make a mistake while burying them, expect not leaving the ship for two months.”

“We got it, we got it,” Tanaka waves his hand at them as he gets to work digging the grave.

Suga turns to Daichi who stares at the two darkly before turning towards him. Suga motions for him to follow along as he steps out of the clearing and onto the path covered in trees roots, back to the ship. The trees in this area are huge as they grow up into the sky, their branches twining together with other trees causing rays of light to peak through and dance across the ground.

Daichi clears his throat and Suga looks back at him. He offers him a sheepish smile, “So what are we doing?”

“Well,” Suga smiles. “We’re heading back to the ship to get dressed into different clothes. And then, you receive your penalty for losing.”

Daichi sighs, “Oh yeah,  that.”

Suga ducks under a fallen tree, the water clinging to the moss dripping onto his back making him cringe, “What? Is hanging out with me for a day that bad?”

He waits as Daichi crawls under, giving him a hand so he can get out easier. Daichi looks at him for a moment before giving him a tiny smile, “It’s not that, it’s just what losing entails. I’m still not captain.”

Suga grins trying to squash the feeling of relief at his words. He really thought for a moment that he didn’t want to hang out for the day. “Well, while we’re out you can fight with me for it again,” he says, tucking his hands behind his back, the feeling of warmth still clinging to his palm.

“I don’t know,” Daichi says reluctantly as they begin walking again. “I’m not sure if I really want to challenge you to Poker anymore, at least with the title of captain at stake.”

Suga glances at him, “Who said anything about Poker?”

———

“Where are you taking me?” Daichi asks, his lungs burning as he follows Suga up a steep path.

“You’ll see,” Suga responds gleefully.

Daichi groans and continues to trudge behind him. They’ve been walking for the past thirty minutes down a difficult path that’s taking them along the coast, the sea roaring loudly the whole time. Earlier they went back to the ship to get changed out of their dirty clothes and into cleaner ones. Daichi had changed out of his shirt opting to put on a dark blue long sleeve and keeping the same black pants. Suga had chosen to switch out of his clothes and put on a white button up with a cream-colored waistcoat.

It was appealing, to say the least.

Daichi’s hand grips a root, going to pull himself up a certain steep spot but it slips out of the soil. His stomach drops as he frantically grabs for the path. His hand grabs onto a rock lodged into the ground and he pulls himself tight against the dirt, his shirt getting dusty.

Suga makes his way up to the top of the path, gasping delight, “We made it!” He looks toward Daichi and draws his eyebrows close together on concern, “You need help?”

_ Obviously_ ,  Daichi thinks as he clings to the path, trying not to think about how he’s so close to tumbling backwards.

“A little bit,” he grinds out.

“Oh shit,” Suga says placing his pack of food on the ground and hurrying down the path, leaning backwards a little so he doesn’t fall forwards and down the steep incline. His feet kick up dust into Daichi’s face and he tries not to grimace as Suga holds his hand out, “Take my hand and I’ll pull you up.”

Daichi lets his right hand go of the rock, his left hand still gripping painfully, and latches his hand onto Suga’s. Slowly but surely, Suga pulls him up, nearly ripping his arm out of his socket in the process, but soon enough Daichi is back up on his feet. He rings his left hand out as he follows behind Suga closely, making it up to the top.

Suga motions to the space, “I found this a couple days ago when I was taking a walk. Isn’t it cool?”

Daichi nods silently as he surveys his surroundings. He stands in a clearing before a cliff, towering over the bright blue sea that stretches on for miles and miles. Conveniently in the middle of the clearing a large stump sits and Suga goes to lay the food on it before plopping down beside it.

“Okay so I grabbed some apples and bread on our way out,” Suga says as Daichi goes to sit on the mildly damp stump on the other side of the food. “Is that fine?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Daichi says holding his hand out and Suga places an apple before tearing some bread off the loaf and handing it to him. Daichi takes a bite of the apple with a crunch and looks out at the sea beyond. The wind from the cliff ruffles his hair a little bit and he turns to see Suga who’s hair flares wildly, blowing in front of his eyes as he tries to eat his bread in peace with out swallowing a piece of his hair. Daichi chuckles and Suga turns to him, eyes narrowed as he holds his bread tightly in his hand.

“What’s so funny?”

” _ Pfft, _ your face,” Daichi says, laughing again.

Suga rolls his eyes. “Haha, so funny,” he says sarcastically. “This is the face of a captain. You...what are you now that you’re no longer captain? Helmsman?”

“First mate.”

“No, Asahi is first mate.”

Daichi gives him a look as he bites into the apple again, “No, technically I’m first mate because I take his position when I’m demoted.”

“But that’s not fair,” Suga says, finally taking a bite of his bread. “He didn’t do anything to deserve his demotion.”

“Whatever, I’ll be captain soon enough.”

Suga smiles, “Oh, is that so?”

“Yep, just tell me what we’re doing today and I’ll easily beat you and become captain again.” Daichi says smugly leaning towards Suga before grabbing another piece of bread.

“Duel.”

Daichi turns towards him, his bread still in his mouth as he asks, “What?”

“We’re dueling today.” He says like it’s the most normal thing in the world. “You have your sword, right?”

Daichi nods, swallowing his bread, placing his hand on the scabbard.

_ Duel? Does he want me to stab him or something? _ he thinks.

As if reading his mind, Suga adds, “You lose by either forfeiting or being disarmed. Easy enough?”

“Yeah.”

“Well let’s go,” Suga says placing his food down and standing up.

“Wait right now?” Daichi looks up at him.

Suga nods his head, “Yeah, let’s get this out of the way.”

Daichi hesitates, still holding onto his apple before shrugging. He places his food on top of the pack and stands up. He unsheathes his sword and Suga smiles, unhooking the rapier at his side, hinting at who he was before he became a pirate.

A few years ago they were visiting an island off the coast far, far east of here. While they were there, stealing from the rich peoples’ houses, they came across Suga, who was sneaking out of his father’s house, who, by the way, was the lord of the island. He quickly asked what they were doing there. Tanaka couldn’t keep his mouth shut and told him honestly what they were there for. Soon enough, they had the gold and an extra crew-mate who promised to keep quiet about what happened if they let him on board.

_ Hmm. We have a thing for picking up nobles, don’t we? _ Daichi realizes with a smile as he thinks about Asahi being a governor’s son as well.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Suga says, taking a few practice swipes.

Without any forewarning, Daichi lunges forward. Suga’s eyes widen by a centimeter before bringing his sword to deflect the blow, a loud clang as their swords collide. Suga paces backward, his footwork infinitely better than Daichi’s and grins at him.

“Trying to catch me off-guard?”

Daichi advances, “Of course.”

He brings his sword down and Suga dances to the side before swiping at his outstretched sword. Daichi jumps back at the last moment, the rapier hitting nothing but air. 

The wind blows harshly, making the trees around them groan and their branches creak together, some leaves fluttering to the ground. Suga steps forward and makes a move to stab at him. Daichi deflects at the last second, his grip going a little loose for a moment. Then out of nowhere, Suga is right in front of him, cutting wide and all Daichi can do is stumble backwards. His foot catches on a rock and his stomach drops as he falls backwards. Suga’s eyes widen and he jumps forward to pull him up, his hand grabbing onto his shirt but it’s too late as Daichi takes Suga with him.

His back hits the ground, his sword falling out of his hand and landing a few feet away. His head aches from impact and he rubs at it for a moment before looking up.

_ Oh. _

Suga looks down at him, eyes widening, as his body hovers closely over him, his hands resting on either sides of Daichi. His breaths come in lightly like he’s trying not disrupt the peace and Daichi’s heart flutters.

_ Don’t betray me, heart. Keep your eyes on the prize,_ Daichi scolds his organ.

His hand inches toward the knife hidden at his thigh as he whispers, his gaze looking at anything but Suga’s lips, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Suga whispers back, the rustling of the leaves above them almost drowning out Suga’s fragile greeting. Daichi feels a pressure on his chest at his words and quickly grabs the tiny knife before his minds strays to other things. 

He presses the cold edge to Suga’s throat, continuing to whisper as he says, “Surrender. The ship is mine.”

The corner of Suga’s lip quirks and he replies, “No, you surrender.”

“Why would I surrender?” He whisper yells.

Suga’s eyes look down and Daichi turns his attention to his chest. Turns out the pressure he felt in his chest was not his doing earlier but the barrel of Suga’s pistol against him.

Daichi scowls up at him, “That’s cheating.”

Suga gives him a bewildered look. “How is it cheating? I never mentioned we couldn’t use guns.”

Daichi looks to reply but, yes, his words do make sense.  But  he remembers that his knife is still against Suga’s throat.  _ Maybe I can pressure him into surrendering_, he thinks.

“My knife could probably kill you first,” he reasons.

Suga laughs quietly, tilting his head back a little making Daichi’s heart flutter once more. He internally scolds it again as Suga replies, “You have a gun to your heart right now. Know when to quit, okay?”

Daichi pauses before sighing. He pulls his knife away from his throat, sheathing it at his thigh again before pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. “Fine...you win,” he mutters reluctantly.

Suga holsters his pistol and pulls back Daichi’s hand from his face, “You have a lot more chances to beat me at something. Just enjoy being helmsman for now, alright?”

“It sounds like you’re pitying me,” he says, going to push himself up but notices his hands are still being held by Suga’s. His brain’s sirens go off but he ignores them as Suga gives him a serious look.

“I would never pity you.”

“You know,” Daichi says cracking a smile, “you sounded really evil, right there.”

Suga’s face lights up and he laughs again, “I did, didn’t I?

They laugh for moment before their conversation falls silent as they stare at each other. Daichi’s heart begins to pound loudly, drowning out sound as he can feel heat encroach the tips of his ears. The wind continues to ruffle Suga’s hair, the silver strands every now and then landing in front of his eyes. He finally lets his gaze travel away from Suga’s pink cheeks to his lips. The sirens in his brain have finally gone quiet, actually everything has. No thoughts are fleeting across his mind except one:

“Can I kiss you?”

He almost slaps his hand across his mouth as he realizes what he just said.  _ I. Am. An. Idiot. This is out of the blue. It has to lead up, not just pop out of nowhere. The timing isn’t right, he’s gonna say— _

“Okay,” Suga breathes. 

_ Oh, alright. Okay. _

“Great,” is the only word Daichi can think of and he wants to slap himself half to death because of it. Suga huffs a laugh and looks at him warmly. 

Without a second thought, he tentatively places his hand on his warm cheek, his fingertips brushing the soft skin for the first time. He smiles before leaning in close, Suga’s breath brushing against his face. For a split second, he has no idea what to do but then Suga leans forward, bridging the gap and their lips meet.

The birds chirping in their nests, the leaves falling to the ground, the roar of the waves and the wind, the branches swaying in the breeze, even the occasional bug, he thought it would all be drowned out but instead everything comes together like a symphony of sound he’s never heard before. Like a crescendo he didn’t know was building up, it’s like everything he’s ever done was leading up to this one point but now it’s here and the melody is playing just for them.

His mouth fits perfectly against his, their noses bump together for a moment before he angles his head to the side more. Suga wraps an arm around his neck pulling him closer, his lips flush against his as Daichi reaches his hand further back, skimming over his ear and tangling his fingers into Suga’s hair, his hand pressing against the back of his head. Suga moves his mouth to his lower lip, their teeth clacking together for a moment causing the both of them to laugh between breaths. Suga works on his lower lip, a giddy feeling bubbling up inside Daichi, before kissing him on corner of his mouth. Daichi smiles as he pulls back for a second, Suga leaning forward, pressing their chests together as he chases after the warmth, and Daichi brings his hand back to side of his head. Leaning forward, he presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth like Suga did moments ago before pressing another one to the other corner, Suga stealing a quick peck in between. He goes to his jaw, pressing light kisses along it before reaching his ear, blush crawling up it. Daichi huffs a breath of laughter, trying not smile to himself because  _ this is really happening,_and presses his lips to his earlobe. 

Suga laughs, whispering into his ear, “Stop, that tickles.”

Daichi presses a couple quick kisses against his ear making Suga laugh again before he turns his attention back to his face. Using his other hand, he cups Suga’s face, who sneaks in another quick kiss, looking proud of himself that he did. Daichi beams before pressing a chaste kiss against his right eyelid, his long eyelashes tickling his lips, before pressing another to his left. He peppers in light kisses down the bridge of his nose, Suga’s face growing warmer, before finally arriving back to his mouth. Like spring embracing a cold and harsh winter, their lips meet again. Suga moves his lips again, taking Daichi’s lower lip between his for a moment before locking his lips against his, his arms clasped tightly around him. They move at a slow rhythm, taking in everything. The feeling of their lips together, their arms wrapped around each other, the breeze finally letting up and blowing calmly against them. The sound of the symphony of the forest around them and the tempo of each wave crashing against the shore. The salty but fresh air around them, breathing in the cool air deeply. The feeling of everything falling into place, of everything turning out right even if some things go wrong. 

He can’t get enough of it.

They finally pull back from each other and they stare at one another, arms entangled as they continue to keep the heat between them, the same warmth they feel in their chest.

Suga giggles.  _ Giggles._“We should definitely do that again soon.”

Daichi brushes a thumb over the beauty mark under his eye, Suga leaning into his hand, and nods, “Definitely.”

They both move to get up, still breathless as they shake out the dirt from their clothes. Suga turns around and Daichi spots a dirt patch on his shirt.

“Hold on for a moment,” he says and Suga pauses.

Daichi comes over and quickly wipes off the dirt from his shoulder. Suga nods and Daichi can’t help but blurt out, “I think you look really pretty today.”

Suga doesn’t even have time to hide his face as he blushes madly, “Thank you. It might be the new clothes.”

“I wanted to say that I thought you looked really good in your clothes earlier. I didn’t know they were new...” Daichi says before quickly adding on, “But...I always think you’re pretty, Suga. I just think you look beautiful today.”

Suga pushes his shoulder, making Daichi laugh as he asks what’s wrong. Suga shakes his head, covering one side of his face as he cries, “You can’t just say that! Great Blue, what the fuck? Now my face is all hot.”

“Suga,” Daichi says, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but we just kissed and this is what you’re getting all blush-y about.”

“What if someone just called you really pretty and beautiful out of nowhere.” He grips at his hair, trying to hide his face, “You’d probably respond the same way.”

Daichi crosses his arms and laughs, “Try me.”

“Fine,” Suga throws his arms up into the air before putting on a serious face, “Daichi, I think you’re the most beautiful man I have ever met in my entire life.”

_ I guess that does make my heart flutter, _ he thinks to himself but continues to not blush, hoping his ears don’t betray him.

“You’re unbelievable!” He begins walking back to the stump before turning back around, his blush subsiding, “Don’t make this a habit, okay?”

_ It’s definitely going to become a habit. _

“Why? You’re so pretty, why shouldn’t I tell you?” He asks smugly.

Suga’s face goes red again and he turns around back to the stump. “I’m going to eat. Are you? Because I’m hungry, I could eat a horse.”

Daichi hurries after him, laughing as they sit back down to eat, Suga taking a while to wipe the blush off his face as they spend the rest of their day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay actually this was lowkey fun to write bc i was laughing my ass off bc im single asfffff so lmaooo yeah....im in spain without the s


	7. A Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall im sorry this took longer than usual. i had to finish some finals for the end of the quarter and my sleep schedule has been messed up. ALSO i didn’t know it was going to be this long. alright i hope you guys enjoy<3

Tsukki wakes with a start, his hand outstretched as if reaching for something, his heart pounding and sweat drips down the side of his face, his nose and even his back as he takes deep breaths. His mind whirs and he wipes his sweaty palms against the sheets before fumbling for his glasses. Everything comes into focus and his heart begins to slow as he registers his surroundings.

“Shit,” he breathes as he slowly leans back on his bed, throwing an arm over his eyes.

He hasn’t had a dream like that in forever. Not since he was...what? Like fifteen? He doesn’t know but it’s been a while. The darkness, the voice and the moment it gets very, very...lonely. It was all very familiar. Although the bloody, freckled hand was something new. 

Terribly, awfully and revoltingly new.

“Your Royal Highness!” Usui yells through his door and he nearly jumps out of his bed at the sound. “Come get breakfast with us,” he whines.

Tsukki hesitates at his request. Sweat still clings to his forehead and back, no doubt looking like a mess. But by gods, he is  _ starving, _his stomach begins to grumble as hunger begins to desperately crawl up his stomach.

He doesn’t respond as he slides out of bed, his feet retracting a little as it touches the freezing floor. He forces himself onto his feet and trudges over to his wardrobe, throwing on some acceptable clothes before—reluctantly—opening his door.

Usui’s fist hovers in his doorway, no doubt about to go pound loudly on his door again. A bright grin grows on his face as he looks at the bed headed prince, blinking blearily as he tries to keep his annoyance to a minimum.

“Good morning. How did my favorite prince sleep last night?” he says getting out of the doorway so Tsukishima can close his door. He draws his eyebrows together, noticing Tsukishima’s disheveled look. “You look like shit,” he points out.

“And you eat it,” he cuts back, resisting the urge to go back into his bedroom.

Usui laughs noisily, clapping his hand on Tsukki’s shoulder which he quickly shrugs off. “Now I  _ know _ something’s wrong.” He grins as his laughter dies down and Tsukishima grimaces. He doesn’t enjoy getting laughed at. In his defense though, his tossing and turning is beginning to catch up to him as his eyes try not to fall shut so coming up with a witty response is just truly not part of his capabilities right now.

“That was  _ so _ off your game. So...” he throws a tight arm over Tsukki’s shoulder as he tries to walk away from him, “what’s up?”

Tsukki throws him a glare from the corner of his eyes as the warm arm keeps him from escaping. “Nothing. I slept fine.”

Usui points at him triumphantly as they begin down the hallway, the sun just beginning to peek over the sea, giving the dim hallway an orange hue. “I never said anything about sleeping. So—“

“I said I’m fine,” Tsukki interrupts him, giving him one of his portrait-perfect smiles as they turn the corner and down the stairs.

Usui contemplates, staring at him, concern etched deep in his eyes before smiling again, waving away the topic. “Fine, fine, I’ll drop it. By the way, I’ve been meaning to tell you, this is Ito,” he says motioning to the silent guard who’s been trailing behind them the whole time.

The guard looks up from what Tsukki guesses, spacing out on the ground and grins. “Hi. You might not’ve seen me but I was one of the people at the tavern a couple of days ago.”

_ Why don’t you just announce it to the whole world? _ Tsukki thinks, rolling his eyes as the guard finishes his sentence.

“So you were part of the group who was skipping then?” Tsukki asks, raising a brow.

The guard rubs the back of his neck awkwardly as he laughs, “I wouldn’t...uh...call it skipping. You know, just like grabbing a snack...outside of the palace grounds...?”

“Uh-huh,” Tsukki replies giving him a skeptical look before turning his attention forward again.

They turn the corner and head towards the archway that will take them through the gardens and to the mess hall. Usui still has an arm over him and he chatters away, talking about what he ate last night, how early he had to get up this morning and pointing out the fact that Tsukki spent half the day yesterday sleeping, adding in quickly that he must have been tired taking in the sights of the “big, wide world.” Tsukki can only grimace, too tired to even respond as they make their way out the entrance and into the gardens.

They amble through the hedges bordering off the elaborate flower displays, the colors popping out with the sunrise still peeking over the sea, casting them in a pink hue.

Usui stops midway through his rant about how he’d ran into Advisor Hisaishi and another guard Morita the other day and was practically chewed out for it and turns to Tsukki as they pass under a fig tree. 

“You know, me and my buddies always thought you were like him too.” Tsukki cuts him a look as the guard beams. Ito coughs from behind them and Usui continues like he hadn’t seen Tsukki cut him a glare, “I mean you always have that fake smile on and you’re not very nice. Well—at least—I mean when you’re not being nice is when you’re most like yourself and...fuck, where was this going?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Tsukishima says, readjusting his glasses.

“Oh my gods,” Ito mutters from behind him, sighing into his hand. “ _What_ _ he means _ is that you always seem very frigid when walking the halls of the palace.  _ But now,_ you’re not too bad.”

“Decent, if we’re pushing it.” Usui adds.

Tsukki rolls his eyes as they finally make it out of the garden, “Gee, thanks for the compliment.”

“You’re welcome,” Usui responds wholeheartedly before continuing to talk all the way to the mess hall. Tsukki feels ready to impale himself on the next sword he sees when they finally make it to entrance of the rickety building. Usui opens the door for him before motioning him in with a grand sweep. 

“Your Highness” he says curtly, a smug smile tinting his voice.

Tsukki steps through the doorway reluctantly and the door closes behind him as the two come in. They wipe their feet on the mat and Tsukki goes along, shuffling his slightly dirty leather bound boots before they motion for him to follow. The mess hall is large, it could probably fit a couple hundred bunks. Long tables line up and down it and at the end, the smell of breakfast wafts deliciously towards them. His stomach growls like a dog. Usually he has no appetite, it’s just always been that way, but today for some reason he feels like he could eat an ox.

Someone waves at them from a few tables away and Tsukki squints to see it’s Iwasaki, who, unfortunately for him, has a little jam on his cheek. Usui waves back, laughing as he notices the jam as well. Usui pushes Tsukki towards the table as the rest of the guards and faculty fall quiet as they notice his presence. He stares them down, too tired to say anything to keep their annoyingly conspicuous gazes off him as they near the table. The only people who act as if this is normal are the people seated at Iwasaki’s table who he now recognizes are the ones who were at the tavern. He internally groans, cursing his no good, very bad luck today.

“Good morning~” Usui practically sings, the sound grating against his ears, as they arrive at the breakfast table. Tsukishima stares at them, his eyelids almost closing shut as a bout of sleepiness hits him. They wave back enthusiastically, each one a different level of cheerful as they greet them, including Tsukki who is still slightly suspicious of their happy behavior.

Usui makes space between Iwasaki and a random guard before pushing Tsukki onto the bench and plopping down beside him, sighing loudly as he rests his elbows on the minimal space between people’s dishes. 

Ito pokes his head between theirs and Tsukki nearly jumps, his reaction belayed as his mind barely registers it. He grins, “What you guys want?”

“Just get us the usual,” Usui says. Ito nods before he’s off to the other side of the mess hall to grab them breakfast.

Tsukishima spares a look towards Usui instead of dropping his head into his arms and falling asleep at the table. “What’s the usual?” He asks trying to hide the grogginess in his voice behind cold indifference which...kind of defeats the purpose of asking what’s for breakfast, he realizes with annoyance.

“You’ll see,” Usui laughs. 

“Fucking great,” he mutters just as Iwasaki ducks his head around Usui, tapping Tsukki on the shoulder. 

“It’s just bread and butter. Sometimes jam, if we’re early,” he says as Tsukki turns his attention towards him. Tsukki nods and Usui glares at him.

“Why’d you do that? It was gonna be a fun little surprise,” he says.

Iwasaki huffs a laugh, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but it’s literally just bread and butter. Not much of a surprise in the first place.” 

“Whatever.”

“Next time, I promise, I won’t ruin the surprise,” he knocks him in the shoulder, taking a large bite of his bread chunk.

“Yeah, yeah whatever,” he rolls his eyes before turning back to Tsukki who’s nearly gone back to sleep again, “So what do you think?”

“About what?” He mumbles.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on us, man,” a guard across from him says before sliding over her drink in front of him. “Drink this, it’ll be able to at least get you through this meal.”

He looks down at the drink which he guesses is maybe juice. He nearly rejects the offer, the idea of drinking someone else’s juice so early in the morning making him shiver, but then his head lulls forward and all disgust flies out the window as he grabs the drink and swallows with one gulp. It flows down his throat coldly, the sweet taste getting caught in the back of his throat and he makes a gross face before getting over it. It works though, his eyes feel a lot less...crusty?

“Feelin’ awake, now?” The girl guard asks, taking her cup back with a smile, her plate empty with crumbs the only thing remaining.

“I guess,” he says lifting his glasses and going to rub at his eyes, making his eyesight go a little grainy.

She holds out her hand, “Uchida Umi. Usually you’ll see me posted by the ballroom and the South Courtyard.”

He’s seen her a few times here and there, whenever there are events or he decides to spend some time in said courtyard, he’ll sometimes take note of who’s on duty. The name scratches something at his memory and it clicks.

“You’re the one who suggested getting payed higher, right?” Tsukki asks, opting to not shake her hand, his stomach grumbling and he looks to find Ito  _ still _ standing in line. His gaze lands to the table next to the food and he tries to ignore the way his stomach drops. A few advisors as well as a general all give him weird stares as they watch him sit at the guard’s table. He itches to get up and walk away politely but he forces himself to keep seated, not wanting to back down just because they throw him a few weird stares. 

_ If they want to get so worked up about it, _he thinks,  _ then that’s a them problem. _

He turns back to Uchida clasping her hands awkwardly before tucking a stray black hair behind her ear. “Uhh...you know you can just forget about that,” she chuckles, obviously embarrassed as she waves away her words, “Actually, forget I said anything. I was very...loose-lipped that night so I was just...kidding.”

“If you guys want a pay raise, I can probably still get you one,” he says nonchalantly, his chin in his hand. Uchida’s eyes widen and after a moment, lets out a breath of relief.

Another random guard introduces themself instantly and soon enough the rest of the table is going around saying their first and last name and where they’re usually posted. Halfway through Ito comes back, warm bread with butter spread on top and places it in front of Tsukishima who still listens to the enthusiastic guards. He tries to remember their names, forgetting a couple as he focuses a few seconds to the meal in front of him. He picks it up tentatively, trying to squash the worry that this might not be as good as his private cook’s cooking before he gives into hunger and takes a ravenous bite. It tastes...how would he describe it?  _ Delicious, yummy, finger-licking good.  _ It might just be the hunger but the hot bread with the butter is...He could write ballads and sonnets about it.

“...and you could definitely drop by sometime, I could definitely give you some pointers about fighting.” A guard says, a proud look on his face as he finishes talking.

Tsukki, who finally has regained some energy, raises a brow at him as he continues with his bread chunk. He hears Usui and the guard beside him who hasn’t had the chance to talk to him, suck in their breath either from anticipation or laughter, he’s not quite sure.

It seems he’s new to guard duty as he looks at the prince expectantly. Tsukki doesn’t feel like indulging him, although if he’s being serious with himself, he doesn’t really go out of the way to indulge anyone.  _ But  _ he especially doesn’t feel like it today. He had spent the day in bed yesterday, falling in and out of a restless sleep as his mind roamed around everything that happened the day before. And not only that, he literally took out a few people the day before so he knows he doesn’t need any tips.

Tsukki is about to inform him of his disinterest to receive any pointers from the guard when familiar hands clamp warmly onto his shoulders. He turns his attention up and spots the familiar stubble of Captain Sakai who looks over at the guard who’s finally caught onto everybody’s collective silence.

Tsukki turns his bespectacled gaze towards the figure behind him and annoyance rolls through him and he looks away before Advisor Hisaishi can see him roll his eyes. Uchida flicks her eyes over to him as he does but chooses not to say anything, her lip quirking up as she turns her eyes back to Captain Sakai.

“I know you’re new so I don’t expect you to know, Mutsumi,” he laughs, “but I’ve been training Prince Tsukishima here since...you were what? Eleven, was it?”

Tsukishima nods as he remembers the day his father handed him his very first sword before sending him off to go train with a newly appointed captain. It’s not quite a fond memory as that was the moment his brother’s fortune decided to fuck off and barrel downhill but he had—at that moment—enjoyed learning something that didn’t pertain to forcing some manners on his part.

But then he recalls the summit a couple of days ago and his father had said something about him and Captain Sakai coming up with the plan of attack  together. He schools his somewhat of relaxed face into a poised smile as he twists around to face Captain Sakai, his shoulders sliding out of his grasp while he does.

“You’re correct. You started training me when I was just about to turn eleven.”

Captain Sakai gives him a bewildered look before turning back to Mutsumi who’s face has considerably blanched as he registers the captain’s words. He bows his head quickly, his hair falling over his head as he apologizes quickly.

“Please forgive me, Your Highness. I had no idea and instead of me giving you pointers—that you in no way need—if you would grace me with a duel, I would be highly honored.”

Tsukki tries to hide his smile, it comes out as a smirk as he replies calmly, “I may take you up on offer, Mutsumi.” The overbearing presence of both advisor and captain weighs on him as he tries to respond correctly.

“Oh it almost slipped my mind,” he hears Captain Sakai say from behind and he turns around to see the man slap his forehead. “Your father wanted me to tell you that in a few hours the royal naval vessel will be arriving and her crew has been invited to feast with you and your father. So be ready for that.”

Tsukki nods his head, processing the unexpected event. So him and his father are having dinner with the royal vessel? He recalls his father vaguely mentioning it a few weeks prior, mumbling about feasting with them, to talk strategy and getting updated on the state of their control of the Middle Sea.

What was their name again? His mind whirs, testament to his lack of sleep before he finally remembers. Seijoh, that’s their name! He recalls reading up on them while studying about the rest of the ships that sail the sea. They lead his father’s royal fleet although most of the crew is made up of guys Tsukishima’s age. 

_Although now that I’ve met the Crows_ , he thinks with a smirk,  _it’s not that impressive as it sounds_.

“Well, I’m off, I have other duties to attend to.” He turns his attention towards Tsukki, “Don’t be a stranger, Prince Tsukishima. I deeply miss our weekly duels,” Captain Sakai says before meeting Tsukki’s eyes, a dangerously serious look in his eyes as he cheerily continues, “We have many things to catch up on.”

Tsukki stares back, Sakai’s eyes communicating a message that he picks up on. He nods, tucking it somewhere in the back of his mind for later as he smiles. “I’ll remember that, Captain Sakai,” he says with an overbearing pleasantness as the advisor stares at him like he’s the most difficult puzzle he’s ever had to figure out.

Captain Sakai waves goodbye to the rest of the guards before marching out of the mess hall, a couple other guards exiting with him as they leave for what he guesses is their shifts.

Mutsumi lets out a relieved sigh, lifting his bowed head nearly out of his food as he leans back in his chair, looking like he just ran a marathon. “Shit...I thought I was just about to lose my job.” He looks over to Tsukki with a look, an apologetic look on his face, “My deepest apolo—“

“Prince Tsukishima,” Advisor Hisaishi cuts Mutsumi’s apology off making the guard throw him a dirty look. Tsukishima’s annoyance returns tenfold as he recalls a couple nights ago, the advisor and the lieutenant were meeting secretly in the abandoned servant’s passage. If he had one image to define the word ‘shady,’ it would be that. He plasters on a small smile before twisting around towards the advisor who has not yet moved from his spot even after the Captain took his leave.

Advisor Hisaishi still wears his sickening smile and Tsukki half expects a snake’s tongue to slip out and taste the air. He bows his head at the prince, higher than what’s respectable and Tsukki decides to himself that today, he’s really just not feeling it.

“Lower.”

The tables around them fall silent and Usui behind him covers his mouth, the telltale sign of him smiling shows as dimples begin to form on his cheeks. The advisor looks up at him, a questioning expression on his face.

“What do you mean, my Prince?” He asks, the  _ fucking pinnacle of innocence. _

“I mean exactly what I said, Advisor Hisaishi,” he replies, smiling, as he readjust his glasses. He’s usually not a big fan of pulling rank, the reactions he gets are not as satisfying as the ones where he pushes all their buttons, but for Hisaishi...for him, pulling rank  _ is _ one of his buttons and Tsukki revels in pressing it at all times of the day. 

“Now,  _ lower._”

The advisor stares him, his smile not once cracking, his eyes the only sign that his mind is waging a war with itself. They’re narrowed, the right one twitching as he comes to a decision. His head bows farther down, low enough that the seated prince can now see the back of his head.

With controlled precision the advisor rises from the position, “Please forgive me for my insolence.”

Tsukki hesitates. Should he? He doesn’t really want to but it would look bad for him if he didn’t. He sighs loudly, “You’re forgiven. So what is it that you needed to tell me?”

“The other advisors and I were thinking you should take the rest of your meal back up to your room. Sitting with the servants is not a good look for the prince,” he advises. Some of the guards at the table scoff and Tsukki almost has the nerve to do the same thing. “If anything...someone might come in here and think  of _you_ as one as well.”

He feels Usui still beside him and he uncovers his mouth, his entertained smile wiped of his face as he stares down the advisor. He opens his mouth to speak and Tsukki goes to stomp on his foot, ready to cut him off when another voice sounds.

“So you’re saying that the prince looks like a servant?” Tsukki turns his head towards the voice and his gaze lands on Iwasaki who looks at the advisor with a calm stare.

The advisor shakes his hands vigorously, “Of course not, I was just saying that someone might mistake him for one.”

Tsukki decides to cut in now. “But my father sits down with you and the other advisors everyday and he’s never mistaken as a servant.” The advisor visibly stiffens and Tsukki pushes on, a lilt in his voice now, “Or are you insinuating that my father does?”

“No, of course not.” He exclaims, “You know what, forget I said anything.” He bows quickly, not low enough, Tsukki notes, before giving one last snide look towards him and heading off back to his own table.

He turns around back to his plate to see every guard at the table staring at him, Uchida watching him with her bread-filled mouth open wide. She quickly chews before swallowing her bread and leaning over the table to clap him on the shoulder, jostling him in the process. 

“Bro, what was that?” She leans back in her seat, giving him an awed look. “You were all like ‘are you insinuating my father’s a servant?’ And he was all like ‘no I would never,’ and ran off! Oh my gods,” she cackles. “I’ve never seen him piss off that quickly before. Props to you, man.”

“Seriously, though.” Another older guard pipes, “You guys looked like you were about to stab one another.”

“Well there’s no lack of wanting to on my part,” Tsukki mumbles and some of them chuckle, easing the tension from earlier. He picks up his piece of bread before squeezing his way out of his seat, standing back up on his feet. 

He bows his head slightly before saying, “Well I’m going back to my room to prepare for today. I’ll see you guys around.” And before they reply he’s walking away. 

“Wait for me!” Usui yells from behind him making a few scuffling sounds before he hears footsteps jogging to catch up and an arm over his shoulder. He tries to shrug it off again but the arm doesn’t budge. A few more sounds come from behind them and then Iwasaki and Uchida come into view.

“Did I say you guys could come along?” Tsukki asks as they make their way towards the exit. He hears a few shouts from behind them voicing the unfairness since they can’t come along too because it’s their shift.

Iwasaki raises an eyebrow, “Nope. But can you get rid of Usui, that’s the real question.”

Tsukki looks towards Usui, who he notes is almost eye-level with him, and the guard gives him a blinding smile. He shrugs, giving up.

“Ooo, could we help Your Royal Highness pick an outfit for the lunch your having?” Uchida says from the other side of him, poking him in the ribs with her elbow. “I’ve always wanted to see your clothes up close.”

“Aren’t you right now?” He asks.

“She means the nice ones, not the ones that smell like you slept in them,” Usui says.

Tsukki takes a bite of his piece of bread as they reach the entrance, Iwasaki opting to open the door for them as he goes first. “I could stack on extra hours for your next shift, how about that?”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

“I’ve only known you for a little bit, Prince Tsukishima. But you definitely seem like the type that would,” Uchida says as they head towards the garden, the morning air beginning to dissipate as the sun rises higher in the sky. Tsukki takes a deep breath as Uchida and Usui argue and mentally prepares himself for the feast to come.

———

The dining room is freezing cold. He squirms in his seat, trying to find any warmth in the hard wooden chair. The only heat comes from the opposite end of the long table where his father sits, a fire raging behind him. He pulls the black coat Uchida had picked out for him, tighter over his chest.

Why does his father even need a fire? They could easily switch spots. Like his father is wearing a  literal pelt around his shoulder. He could spare a little warmth.

 _ I bet if I breathed out my mouth,_ he thinks,  _ I could see it.  _

He almost tests the theory out before his father clears his throat, the sound echoing around the almost silent room, interrupting the crackles coming from the burning logs.

“One of my advisors told me that this morning you were dining with the guards,” he says. He doesn’t follow up with a question, just the imposing statement. Tsukki wants to scoff.  _ Not even a question like ‘why?’ It would make my life lot easier. And of-fucking-course that snake snitched. _

Tsukki sits a little straighter, staring out across the table, “Yes. I was invited to sit with them and decided to oblige.”

Their conversation falls silent and Tsukki turns his attention away from his father. A couple of guards are posted by the doorway, their metal armor clinking together every now and then. There’s a painting of his father riding a horse into battle that’s placed above the fireplace. It’s long, spanning the top of the mantel to nearly the ceiling. His father wears a large wolf pelt over his shining armor, his dark hair that has now greyed flows behind him like someone decided to paint him majestically as fucking possible.

Maybe he should ask about the top-secret weapon now. Like...the sooner his father tells him, the faster he’s out of here. He turns his gaze back to his father and to no ones’ surprise, he’s still staring at him—or would this be considered glaring? Tsukishima has yet to figure that out about his father.

“So how is this so-called weapon of yours doing?” Tsukki asks, placing his chin on his hand.

His father raises a brow, “And why do you care?”

“Because you decided to make me part of your war—“

“ _Our war,_ my dear son.”

“Semantics. Since this is such a huge part in  _ our war, _I’m interested in the development of your ‘city leveler.’” He says the last part with a hint of snark and his father grimaces.

“I cannot give you any information until it is finished.”  _ Shit. _ “But—“  _ Never mind,_ “—the progress is going smoother than before and if it continues we will be able to run our first test within the week.”

Tsukki hides his face as he processes the information. Like...good for him at least, it seems he’ll be able to get of here sooner. But not good for other people because it seems like this weapon has capitalized letters for the word ‘death’ written all over it. He only hopes that the information he’s feeding to the pirates will help in some way.

His mind wanders to other things as he tries not process the absolute silence in the room, things like the time spent before this mind numbingly boring lunch. He had spent the last two hours trying to kick Usui, Iwasaki and Uchida out of his room and failing miserably for most of it. After a while of looking through his wardrobe, Uchida was finally satisfied and thanked him profusely before setting off for the day. He thinks about breakfast and the people he met. They seemed okay to Tsukishima. They weren’t snakes to say the least. And Usui and Iwasaki are beginning to grow on him (like a fungus, a disgusting, putrid fungi, he notes.) His mind wanders further to earlier today and he’s suddenly thinking about his dream. He pushes it away. This is definitely not a good time to unpack all that. But the dream flashes back and his heart skips a beat as he remembers what exactly the dream was about.

He’s trapped in his bed and he’s in a distorted version of his room. Then his brother knocks quietly against his door and begins to speak but it’s muffled like he’s underwater. It’s his goodbye. Tsukki tries to wrench himself free but it doesn’t work. His brother falls silent. Instead of the once normal routine of it ending like that, a terrifying and lonely void begins to grow in the corner of his room and a ear-splitting scream sounds from inside before a bloody freckled hand reaches out for him. He finally pulls himself free, flinging himself towards the hand—and then it ends, the same way he woke up.

A loud knock sounds and he jolts, turning his head towards the opening door.

“Welcoming His Imperial Majesty’s Royal Vessel,” a guard announces and Tsukki pretends the thundering of his heart isn’t there. “Lieutenant Colonel and Captain of Seijoh, Oikawa Tooru and his crew.”

A too-bright presence walks through the doorway, the other man beside him thankfully dimming it with his scowl directed towards him before they bow deeply. The cheery one’s stupid hair barely moves an inch as he stands upright again, a pleasant smile on his face. 

His father bows his head, “Lieutenant Colonel Oikawa, thank you for meeting me today, you and your crew’s presence is deeply appreciated. The rest of your men can come in—we don’t bite.”

Tsukki huffs quietly as remembers how many times when he was younger he had imagined his father with a set of chompers instead of teeth.

The Captain turns around towards the doorway and motions and before long the rest of his crew are lined up with him and are bowing respectfully towards his father. He waves them off nonchalantly and some of their shoulders drop, more relaxed than before.

His father motions his hand towards Tsukki, “I’m guessing you have not yet met my son.”

“No, I have not,” Oikawa turns his attention towards Tsukki, making him almost instantly get a headache.  _ This is not going to be entertaining. _ “Good afternoon.”

“Afternoon,” Tsukki nods his head.

“Well we came here to feast,” his father cuts in. Seijoh’s crew perks up at that, some of their distant eyes looking towards him. “Sit down, all of you. We have much to talk about.”

They all quickly find their seats, the chair legs barely making a sound as they move against the long carpet placed under the table. To his right a guy with pinkish hair pulls out a chair for his friend, saying to him “for you, my good sir.” His friend replies with a “thank you, kind gentleman,” before they both sit down, shit-eating grins on both their faces. Tsukki tears his attention towards his left where a guy with a scowl and dark hair pulls out his chair before sitting down with a slouch.

At the other end of the table his father begins talking with the captain and the others seated near him. Tsukki spots in his peripheral the guy with the pink hair turn his attention towards Tsukki, still wearing the same grin as he holds his hand out, “Hanamaki Takahiro, Seijoh’s cook.” He points to the guy on his left, “And that’s our little Tobio since we all know he isn’t going to introduce himself.”

The guy throws him a glare before muttering, “I was.”

He turns his head towards Hanamaki but before he can shake the cook’s hand, his friend pushes his hand in front of him, “Matsukawa Issei. I’m the navigator but you can also think of me as their musician.”

“He’s quite good with the lute when you really get him going,” Hanamaki adds in.

“Good for you,” Tsukki says, taking a sip of his water.

“Thanks,” Matsukawa says sincerely before turning back to Hanamaki, his grin returning, “But you don’t give yourself enough credit, Makki. You’re our  _ muse _ _._ ” He turns towards Tsukki again and points his thumb towards his comrade. “Sometimes you’ll find him strapped to the fore, ass-naked as we head into battle. And lemme tell you, it brings tears to my eyes every damn time.”

Tsukki stares at them blankly as he tries to process his words and barely is able to swallow his water. His mind works at the fastest speed he thinks is humanly possible but his brain just can’t comprehend  _ what the fuck is going on. _Servants enter the dining room, plates of food in hand as Tsukki tunes out their droning, not able to handle whatever the hell they’re talking about.

A servant places his dish in front of him and he nods his head in thanks before they set the rest of the table. Hanamaki and Matsukawa stop their conversation as they both turn their gazes toward the delicious looking food in front of them. The smell of meat and bread alike even makes Tsukki salivate a little even though his stomach is full from breakfast. The clanking of plates quiets down as the servants finish and quickly exit the room.

His father claps his hands together and they all turn their attention towards him. He grins, an intimidating thing to see Tsukki thinks as his father begins.

“Now before you eat, I must talk about what we decided on at the summit,” he states, leaning back in his chair. Tsukki rolls his eyes as he notices what his father is trying to do. Whether or not they disagree with his father’s decision, they very well can’t leave mid-feast (unless they have the audacity which Tsukki would pay good money to see.)

“Ah yes,” Oikawa says cheerily, leaning back in his seat, “I expect they came to the right decision.”

“That they did,” his father says, picking up his fork and knife. “The majority vote decided we will wage our war.”

The captain’s cheery facade flickers, his eyes narrowing a little, the room growing colder before he’s smiling again. His father’s lip quirks a little and Tsukki’s stomach drops knowing his father definitely noticed that. Matsukawa mutters to Hanamaki and Tsukki can only hear the word “bullshit.” Tobio jolts his leg and Matsukawa covers his mouth, Tsukki realizing that the other guy had just kicked him. He turns his attention towards Tsukki and bows his head.

“My apologies,” he whispers.

“No worries, I don’t especially care for this war either,” Tsukki mutters back before turning his attention towards the captain who’s upped the ante on his smile.

Oikawa begins to speak but it’s his first mate on the opposite side of the table who cuts in, a dark look on his face, “You know our thoughts on war. We do not participate unless they strike first.”

His father turns his attention towards the first mate, slicing into his rare steak before taking a bite, blood escaping his mouth before running down his chin, “I was talking to the Lieutenant Colonel not you.”

“My first mate shares the same views as me, Your Imperial Majesty,” Oikawa interrupts and Tsukki can just barely see his hands clutching the arms of his chair, his knuckles going white, “We do not want to be part of the igniters who spark the start of war. You  _ know  _ that.”

“That is your job!” His father sets him with a glare.

Oikawa slams his hands against the table hard enough to shake Tsukki’s glass of water. Tsukki resists the urge to raise his brows, keeping his face neutral as possible as Oikawa glares him down. The men at his sides tense up and Tsukki can’t help but lay his hand on the knife at his side, who he’s aiming to fight is unclear even to him.

“My crew and I worked hard for the positions we have today,” Oikawa says, his smile now almost a snarl, his teeth bared. “We worked hard to defend our people. Not to kill others’ for no reason other than selfish greed. We are not  _ murderers.”_

Tsukki stares at the captain and he lets a trickle of admiration run free for him for a second. He’s never seen anyone—presently—be this furious towards his father. He just hopes that him and his crew are allowed out of here alive. 

His father glares at him, his bushy eyebrows drawn as he scowls. He leans back in his chair, laying his arms on the sides of his chair lazily like he still isn’t gripping onto the table knife, blood from the rare steak clinging to it disgustingly. 

“You’re lucky I’m feeling generous today or I would I have had your head for that.”

Tobio almost lunges out of his seat but Tsukki darts his hand out and pinches his wrist. He hisses and swivels his head towards him.

“Sit. Down.” Tsukki whispers, “If he wanted you dead, he would have done it right there and then. Now, don’t be a dumbass and do what I fucking say.”

He glares at him a moment longer before sitting back down in his seat. “Fine,” he grumbles out, jerking his hand out of his grip.

“If you want to die, be my guest,” he fires back before turning his attention quickly back towards his father and the captain.

Everybody glares at the emperor, their hands itching for the weapons at their waists. The jovial dudes to his right wear a serious expression, watching his father like he’s their next target. Tsukki almost prays that he is.

Oikawa clutches onto the table, staring down his father before he sighs, his hair mimicking him as a strand finally decides to fall in front of his eyes. He steps back from the table, hands at his sides before he bows.

“Me and my crew will not participate in this war,” he says, standing upright. He nods towards his men and they simultaneously get up from their spots.  


“You will need to find a new vessel to lead the fleet. We will now be taking our leave. My  _ deepest _ apologies.” And he struts out of the room, the baby blue cape attached to his armor flowing behind him gracefully. Matsukawa and Hanamaki give Tsukki a respective nod before they head out behind him. They all clear out within seconds and the doors close shut behind them with a resounding ‘click.’

Tsukki turns back to his father, trying to keep the smug smile off his face as he says, “Well, that went well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i liked this chapter but i lowkey feel like it was just a lot of talking so tell me if it felt like that. BUT yayayyyyy we won y’all, thank you to everyone who voted<3


	8. Dining with the Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short, forgive me!! but the next one ill be making it up by a lot so i hope you enjoy this for now<3

The evening’s warm air blows around them calmly as Tsukki and his father wait for the arrival of the Birkland princess. It’s quiet, deathly quiet in the pretty courtyard as his father still simmers from the previous day. It almost brings tears to Tsukki’s eyes at the free entertainment.

But he suspects that this anger doesn’t just stem from the previous day but the fact that the princess is about two hours late. His back has begun to hurt as his father has refused to let them do anything in the meantime. An hour ago he had given up on standing straight-backed and now leans against a marble column, waiting the rest of the time in boring silence as his father refuses to acknowledge him.

_ Fine by me_ , Tsukishima thinks to himself. He would have once thrown the next fool he saw into the flaming pits of hell just so his father would glance at him. 

He would now rather be the fool burning in hell than be here.

A servant turns the corner from the hall ahead and into the courtyard, tray in hand with a steaming teapot and two teacups. She bows her head as she nears, her eyes trained on the ground.

“Tea for His Highness,” she says.

He goes to accept when his father speaks up from his spot, his eyes still trained on the entrance, “We will not be eating or drinking until the princess arrives. Take it back to the kitchen.”

She looks between the emperor and Tsukki, looking confused on what to do. Tsukki rolls his eyes, feeling a little parched as he waves her away. She bows her head once and scurries out the entrance and back into the hallway. 

“A few other people and I came up with an idea the other day,” his father says. Tsukki turns his lazy gaze towards him, raising his brow at his sudden willingness to talk. After a moment his father continues, folding his arms behind his back, “We decided since those degenerates do not want to participate in this war that we will hold a tournament.”

_ A tournament? _

“I don’t think you’ve ever seen the coliseum—or at least up close.” Tsukki grimaces as he remembers that it completely slipped his mind while sneaking out, the thought of meeting those underwhelming Crow’s crowding his mind instead of sightseeing. He’s seen it from his balcony, the monolithic thing a pretty and daunting sight. Sometimes he can even see horse races and mock battles from his spot, the roars of the crowd barely audible. 

He turns his attention back to his father as he continues, “A couple days from now we will flood the coliseum and ships—the sanctioned ones and pirates alike—will be competing. Whoever wins the tournament will lead the fleet while being pardoned by us and will be given enough gold to sail away to the other side of the world when their job is done. If they survive of course.”

Tsukki has to admit that it’s a smart plan. Not only is he going to get another strong crew to lead the fleet, he’s getting a few terrors of the sea out of the way—if they take the bait.

“We also decided that this will be your first official outing. The people have began to demand to see their ominous Crown Prince.”

Tsukki’s face goes slack as his father says that last sentence. He almost requests for him to say that over again because  _ what did he just say? _ You mean to tell him that sneaking out was all for nothing and that he would be leaving the castle only a few days later?

His mind reels as the servant with the tray hurries back around the corner and into the courtyard, head bowed lower than before, her hands shaking infinitesimally. 

“I told you we don’t want to tea!” his father says sharply, looking down at her.

She cowers as she relays quickly, “But Your Imperial Majesty, the princess—she’s arrived!”

Tsukki’s heart stills before it starts pumping at an even faster pace than before. He tucks away his father’s revelation for later as he schools his face quickly just as the thudding sound of boots come down the hallway in a loud succession. The servant moves to the side quickly, standing next to a column covered in ivy and his father holds his head higher, setting his shoulders back. He finally turns his sharp gaze towards Tsukki and motions his hand for him to stand next to him. Tsukki sighs, unfolding his arms as he stands up straight and jogs over to his father, the sound of the steps growing closer, reminding him faintly of a battle drum.

He steels his expression, drawing his eyebrows down just as the first blond head of hair turns around the corner, armor shining brightly, glinting off the next suit of armor until twelve people in total have gathered in front of them, their rough exteriors contrasting darkly against the ivy-covered courtyard.

They stare at each other for a few seconds, silent as the evening wind blows hair into their faces and the trickle of the fountain patters delicately.

One of the armor-clad guards clears his throat, stepping forward before bowing his head. “Thank you for accepting our offer at such a short notice, Your Imperial Majesty. You’ve done us a great honor by prolonging the treaty between our nations.”

“No, you’ve done  us a great pleasure offering in the first place,” his father bows back. His gaze turns towards the rest of the group, eyes searching for something. “Now where is the bride-to-be?”

Another armored person steps forth, the strenuous amount of armor clanking together. A strand of her pulled back blonde hair falls into her face as she bows her head forward, a pleasant smile on her face. 

“Right here, Your Imperial Majesty.” She turns her eyes towards Tsukki and he glances towards the large sword at her waist before meeting her gaze. She grins, “Pleased to meet you, Prince Tsukishima.”

He nods his head, plastering a fake but placatingly shy smile on his face, “Welcome to Itoku.”

“Thank you.”

“Well,” his father claps his hands together, “let’s eat. I bet you’re all famished after your trip.”

Her guards make a celebratory sound and they begin to file their way out of the courtyard. The princess has yet to lift her gaze from him, watching him with calculating eyes. She smiles, turning on her heel and motioning for him to follow.

“Come,” she almost sings, “let’s eat.”

———

This has to be one of his father’s worst decisions. And his father has made a lot of bad decisions including starting a war with someone he’s engaged to and keeping it a secret from her for the next two weeks. But definitely—most definitely—sitting him with her alone is way up there.

Before leaving he gave him a meaningful stare as he asked them both to learn about each other before running off to the others. Now they nibble on their food as the princess goes on about herself and her country. He listens closely, nodding along as she talks.

“...and we barely got back home safely so my mom was really angry at us.” She laughs, smiling as a piece of her food falls off her fork. Tsukki smiles along at her story before a loud roar of laughter comes from his father’s table. He glances over to see them clearly drunk off their shit, it’s only been an hour and the sun has set but he knows they’ll continue to drink and probably wake up to ear-splitting headaches in the morning.

He turns his head back towards the princess and freezes. She wears the same calculating look from when she arrived, staring at him like she finds something amusing, her mouth ticked up into something different than her smile before. A warning siren blares in his head but he doesn’t look away, losing his smile and narrowing his gaze. She took off her armor and left her sword before they came here, opting only to keep her pauldron and gauntlets on but that doesn’t mean he thinks she’s any less dangerous. Especially with the look she’s giving him now, the look they probably share.

She leans back in the dainty chairs that the servants laid out for them, eyebrow raised as she throws her arms behind her head. “So now that they are properly hammered,” she throws an entertained look towards his father and her guards, “tell me about yourself.”

“There’s not much to talk about,” he says, clasping his hands on the table. “I was born, my mother died when I was five, coronated as Crown Prince when I was twelve and now I’m getting married to you at eighteen.”

“That’s it? Because I heard  you _had_ an older brother. Where did he go? I know there’s gotta be a story there.”

He stares at her for a moment, digging his nails into his clasped hands. She’s trying to get under his skin. He doesn’t know why, not yet but he won’t take the bait.

He grins, loosening his hands to readjust his glasses before running a quick hand through his hair. “He was banished.”

As if satisfied with the answer, she hums. “What about girlfriends? Have you had any of those?”

“No.”  _ I’d actually have to leave the castle for that_, he thinks. Not including some of the guards, the first contact with a person from the outside world was Yamaguchi and that was only...he resists the urge to count his fingers as he counts it as about four days ago.

 _ Feels like a lifetime ago_ . Really though, his life before Yamaguchi clambered up the palace walls and after were two different things, two different chapters of his life. He quickly pushes away the thought that as well as his life, he was almost a different person.

She gives him a surprised look, still looking like she’s ready to pounce at any second, “Really? You’re kidding right? You’re lying, you’ve definitely tumbled with some guards once or twice.”

He almost throws up in his mouth at the mention of the guards. Thinking about them in  that way, especially Usui, he would rather eat forty pounds of gravel.

Seeing his barely-hidden contempt at her words, she laughs, the airiness from earlier completely gone and now it sounds like knives waiting to be sharpened. “You don’t have any friends, do you?”

“No.”

“Not surprising.”

He grimaces, finally getting on one of his nerves and he asks with a smile, “I’m sorry, forgive me but I’ve forgotten your name.”

Her expression stills for a moment, her eyes going from strategic to something dark and Tsukki makes a mental list of what seems to piss her off. 

He decides to twist the knife deeper. Really he has no idea why, she just gives off the same vibes as Hisaishi and that’s enough for him. “It’s just...I’ve never heard your name brought up in meetings before.”

He can see her clench her fist just barely out the corner of his eye and she lets out a sigh. She leans forward from her lazy position, placing her elbows on the table and grabbing a chicken wing from her plate, the grease getting on her finger.

“You’re good,” she says, taking a bite. “Your mommy teach you that?”

“No although I could probably say the same for you seeing that yours’ is using you as a marriage pawn.”

She cleans off the wing and wipes the grease off her face like some kind of carnivorous animal.  _ Like a dinosaur, _ he thinks and almost laughs as he imagines her with tiny little T-Rex arms.

She sets him with a piercing stare and begins to smile again, “Lack of nurture breeds independency. You could say I’m more...capable than my siblings back home.”

“Or just not the favorite,” Tsukki replies.

“That too. But since she granted me the  _ absolute privilege  _ of marrying you, you could say I’m in her good graces again.”

He only hums back a reply and they fall silent. She continues to eat, Tsukki watching her every move. Every action she takes, there’s no energy wasted. And he knows, just like him, she’s watching everything, taking in what she hears and sees and tucking it away for later. She’s intelligent, he can tell and that’s more terrifying to him than her physical prowess or any of her royal ties.

The roars of laughter begins to die down after a while and he can feel the feast coming to a close. The moon is now rising into the starry sky and he just wants to be back in his room and get this day over with.His father and Captain Sakai, finally, push their chairs out, his father swaying on his feet and bows to the others at his table. They all give him smiles and wave him away like they’ve been friends for years. He slightly stumbles over to Tsukki, waving away the exiting Captain Sakai, who might for the first time in his life be relieved to see his father coming towards him.

“Kei, it’s time...we go to bed,” he father says slowly. He turns his gaze towards the princess and grins, “Princess Adriana, how did you and my son fare?”

“He was very charming,” she says, the sly expression from before completely gone and she’s once again the portrait-perfect princess. “I think we’ll get along great. Don’t you think so, Prince Tsukishima?”

He plasters on a smile, “Why wouldn’t I? You’ve been nothing but pleasant.”

_ If pleasant meant pain in the ass_ ,  he thinks.

“Well that’s great,” his father claps him on the back, “Would you like to walk with us?”

Tsukki opens his mouth to protest but she’s already saying, “Of course.”

He swallows a groan and gets up from his seat, his butt numb and his father throws an arm over his shoulder. Tsukki gives him a confused look but his father looks like he’s ready to collapse so he begrudgingly lets it go. Princess Adriana walks on his left as they exit the garden.

His father points at the servants posted and slurring his words, he orders, “Help them to their rooms when they are done...drinking.”

They nod and Tsukki hauls him along, his father’s right foot dragging for a moment. The gravel pathway crunches underfoot and Tsukki sighs, seeing a little bit of his breath as the night has grown a little cold. 

“So I heard you guys are holding a tournament a few days from now,” the princess says out of nowhere. “What’s that all about?”

His father makes a surprised gasp, spinning his head towards him, “You didn’t tell her?”

“I’m...sorry?” Tsukki says to his father. Seriously, he never had gotten this drunk before.

His father peeks his head around Tsukki’s shoulder and smiles at the princess, “We’re holding this...tournament because some fucking _traitors_ ran off on us so we need a new vessel...” His father pauses to burp straight into Tsukishima’s face. _Oh gods, that’s rancid._ He covers his nose as his father continues. “....To lead our fleet if there comes a time when we need it.”

She hums her agreement as they step though the archway and into a warm hallway. Lanterns line up and down it and a detailed red carpet squishes under their feet. 

They make their way down the hallway, passing the delicious smelling kitchen, the cooks clattering around with pots and pans while they clean up for the night. They make it to the end of the hallway and stop near the stairwell.

“Well this is where we bid you farewell for the night,” his father sways. 

She bows low, “Thank you for—“

Before she can finish someone hurries into her from another hallway. She falls on her hands and whips her head around to the guard...Morita, he guesses from an earlier conversation he had with Usui and Ito although the guard hadn’t sat with them for breakfast the other day. He gives her a terrified look and quickly holds his hand out to help her up. She grasps his hand and he hauls her up, quickly muttering his apology.

She holds out her hand and he stops his blubbering, “It’s okay. It was just a little accident.”

“Although be careful next time,” his father warns, almost pulling him down with his weight. “Now be on your way.”

Morita nods his head vigorously and hurries down the hallway they just came down. Princess Adriana turns to them, her arms clutched behind her back and she smiles politely.

“I apologize for our guard, princess,” his father says.

“No worries.”

His father snaps his fingers at a servant passing by and they scurry over. He shakes his hand at them, “Please...take Her Highness to her room.”

The servant nods and motions to the princess. She nods to them and then follows closely behind the servant, taking her down the adjacent hallway that will take her to her nicely furnished tower. 

The moment she turns the corner, Tsukki lets out a loud sigh of relief. The weight on his shoulder lightens and he turns a surprised look over to his father who stands straight now, no swaying. He looks down at Tsukki with a serious look.

_ So he wasn’t drunk? _

As if reading his mind his father says, “If somebody actually wanted to get me drunk, it would take a few hours longer than that.” He spins on his heel and beckons Tsukki to follow.

They start up the marble stairs, his father’s gaze trained ahead. “So what did you find out?” He asks.

“Nothing of importance yet,” Tsukki says, trailing behind him. “She’s cunning. It’s like she was looking for something as I was talking.”

“Do you think something could be up?”

_ Most definitely. _ “I don’t know, possibly. She can’t be trusted though.”

They reach the top of the stairwell and this is where they will part ways. His father turns to him and looks him in the eye, “Remember what I said about you telling her anything.”

Tsukki narrows his eyes as he pushes down the feeling of disbelief and a tinge of betrayal. This is his nation just as much as his father’s. To think he would betray the people makes him almost clench his fist and try and throw a punch at him. The words from a few days ago echo around in his head, ‘ _you’ll be sent away faster then I did with your brother.’ _ His father had sworn on that and it makes his blood  _ boil . _

“I would never say anything,” Tsukki grinds out. He bows his head curtly, “Now, goodnight.”

And before his father can say anything else, he’s off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so next chapter will be the tournament and tsukki will be seeing some familiar faces there. sooo yeah see you then<3


	9. The Flailed Mermaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys forgive me for taking so long this was literally just such a monster of a chapter and i have to split it up into two parts. anyways hope y’all enjoy<3

“You excited?” Usui asks as they make their way down the hallway.

“Depends on what you think is exciting.” Tsukki replies vaguely. If he’s being honest with himself and Usui, he’s feeling far more nervous than excitement. His stomach jumps around like a frog that’s gone into a frenzy. 

And he has no idea why. Like he’s already left before, through different and more secretive means, but he didn’t feel like he does now. Maybe because it’s official? Maybe because he’s never left through the gate before? That’s it, that’s gotta be it.

Usui nudges him with his elbow as they turn the corner into the front hallway with the large doors at the end that lead to his carriage. “Come on don’t act so coy, it’s unbecoming. You’re going outside for the first time in your life!” He says giving him a little wink at the obvious lie.

“It’s okay to be nervous, Prince Tsukishima,” Iwasaki says from beside him.

Tsukki huffs a laugh, “I’m not nervous.”

Iwasaki gives him a doubtful look but decides to not say anything as they reach the doors. Tsukishima can already hear the seagulls though the thick doors. It’s midday and it’s the perfect day for a public event; the sun has almost reached it’s zenith and there is not a cloud in the bright, blue sky. 

“Open the doors.”

The guards posted dutifully grab the doors and with a pull, the doors slowly swivel open, letting in a cool breeze. He thanks the gods for it otherwise sitting in the stadium seems like it would be hell.

He steps past the threshold and he’s outside of the palace. He sighs, suddenly feeling silly for being nervous. Now all he needs to do is get in the carriage that’s sitting by the elegant fountain in the middle of the roundabout, wait for his father and then... leave. 

It’s all very underwhelming.

“How do you feel?” Usui asks him expectantly.

“I feel like I just had a birthday.” Tsukki says making his way down the stone stairs. Usui cheers and Tsukki decides not to tell him that birthdays for him are just as underwhelming as this.

He reaches the bottom of the steps and walks over to the carriage. The driver glances over to him, looks away and then starts as he notices the gold jewelry the servants begged him to wear when he refused to wear the crown. He grabs his hat quickly and presses it to his chest, bowing his head into his direction.

“Your Royal Highness,” he says quickly, getting off his seat to open the door.

Tsukki nods his head in thanks and steps into the well-furnished carriage.

The leather seats squeak as he sits down and shifts around to find a comfortable spot. He fails miserably as he sits straight-backed, his head almost touching the ceiling of the too-small carriage.

The driver goes to shut the door but Usui pops his head in the doorway. He takes the door from the driver who just shrugs and goes back to sit up front. 

“So, just to let you know, me and Iwasaki and a few others will be riding beside you the whole time so don’t worry about being assassinated,” he says smiling.

Tsukki gives him a strange look, “I wasn’t worrying about that.”

“Well if you were, I hope you’re soothed.”

_ But... I wasn’t worried. _

Iwasaki grabs Usui’s shoulder, waving to Tsukki before pulling him away leaving the door to click shut. The outside noises are silenced and Tsukki squirms in the cramped space. Curtains are drawn over the windows making the carriage a little dim and he settles with staring at the intricate carvings on the panels of wood.

Although he is a little nervous that he’s going outside for the second time in his life and the thought of the people of Itoku makes his stomach drop, he can’t help but feel relief at leaving the palace. It’s been a few days since Princess Adriana has arrived and unfortunately his father has made him spend everyday with her. One day he showed her the palace grounds to which she fawned over when people were around only to say it looked shoddy when they were alone. Another day after eating together he made him take her back to her room. He left her furious and alone in the middle of the hallway halfway back the moment she brought up his brother to which he replied quickly that she was “mommy’s pet.”

He shudders at the thought of spending the rest of his life with her. Thank the gods that he’ll be hightailing it out of here the moment his father tells him about his secret weapon. He makes a mental note to ask him later about the progress of it since he said something a few days ago about a practice test.

He tugs at his heavy gold necklace trying to ease the weight off his neck. It’s a little over the top with the ruby hanging from it compared to the mundane white button-up and black trousers he’s wearing. He goes to unclasp the necklace when the door to the carriage suddenly opens.

His father peers at him, an eyebrow raised as Tsukki lowers his hands from his necklace. Instead of wearing his crown or jewelry, a long mantle is draped around his shoulders, the royal colors of navy blue for the most of it and pretty gold is sewn in at the borders. A large golden clasp laden with jewels barely keeps the thing on his shoulders from dropping to the ground.

Tsukki can almost hear him sweat but he suddenly feels very underdressed.

_ Eh, whatever,  _ he thinks realizing he  _ doesn’t care. _

The carriage creaks under his father’s weight as he gets into the once again  _ too tiny _ carriage. Tsukki has to squeeze back a little as his father gets in and sits beside him, taking up most of the seat. 

He resists the urge to sigh as he thinks , _he could literally sit across from me. There would be enough room for the both of us._

His complaints are quickly answered as an annoyingly blond head of hair pops into his peripheral. He pushes away the thought of banging his head through the paneling of the carriage and knocking himself out as he sees the princess and her shiny armor again.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Princess?” Tsukki asks politely.

His father shifts from beside him and answers for her, “I invited her to venture into the city with us and watch the tournament.”

Princess Adriana nods at his words and Tsukki sits back in his seat, making room for her as she gets into the carriage so she doesn’t step on his toes. She does anyway and he refuses to grimace as she sits across from him, an amused glint in her eye. With the added weight of her armor, he wonders if the carriage might collapse as it creaks anxiously.

“Well let’s go, I would be deeply disappointed if we arrived late,” his father says, knocking on the carriage three times. He can hear the driver shift before the carriage begins to move at a slow movement around the fountain and down the cobblestone road towards the gate. 

They jostle around at the uneven ground but Tsukki pays no mind as he looks out the crack of scenery between the curtains. They pass by the hedges bordering the road and the wall grows closer, his stomach growing tighter and tighter at the thought of leaving through the gate. It feels like his head is growing lighter and suddenly they’ve come to a stop at the wall, the gate sitting right in front of them. No longer able to stop himself, he pushes the curtain away and looks closer out the window. The guards work together as they crank a huge lever round and round lifting the gate and slowly but surely, the wooden drawbridge lowers down over the moat. Beams of light escape through it and he watches it reach the other side of the moat and he can finally see the people gathered. 

The carriage begins to move again and the people cheer and he realizes, they’re waiting for him. Their absent prince. The one they haven’t seen once since he was born. The one they think will rule their country one day.

They cross the bridge and they begin to throw flowers at them. A rain of colors and petals falls around them and he grants them and himself a little smile as they wave at their prince. Their eyes hold a light that he’s only seen in a select few and he tries to cherish it just like he did the others as he remembers he’ll be returning back to the palace by the evening. 

His father remains still beside him, paying his own people no mind. Tsukki hides his grimace and turns his attention back outside. They pass by colorful buildings stacked against each other, flowers put out on some balconies. Clothes lines and shops and stands fill up the empty spaces between buildings and he longs to walk among them and the crowd. 

They turn the corner and travel down a road parallel to the wide river that splits the city in two. And beyond that, on the opposite side, The Colosseum. It’s a monolithic thing, spanning four city blocks. His father told him when he was younger that it took them twelve years to acquire all the white quartz and build it. He’ll give the architects credit, it’s not a sore to the eye.

The cross the bridge and he can see the large gate built into The Colosseum.  _So that’s how they get the water in there. Once they open the doors, water comes flooding in and I’m guessing so do the ships_. He turns his head downriver to see if any ships are sailing down it but sees none so far.

“How many ships are confirmed to be competing today, father?” He asks turning in his seat, the carriage jostling less as they get off the bridge.

“Four so far. Two are our official ships, two are pirates who decided to take their chances,” his father remembers.

_Two? More than I expected, honestly_. He waits a moment before asking, “Which ones?” 

Before his father can reply, the carriage comes to a halt and the driver shouts, “We’ve arrived!”

Before the driver can open the door for him, his father is already pushing it open and stepping out of the cramped space. Tsukki shrugs and follows him, not wanting to spend another second squished in with the princess.

He can feel the heat radiating off the cobblestones through his boots, the sun pounding down on him from above, the breeze not even enough to cool the instant uncomfortable feeling he gets. The people around him all wear light clothes, breathable shirts and dresses that ripple with the wind and he knows that he’s going to have to try and slip off his jewelry sometime soon.

And before him the colosseum towers over him and the buildings around it. It almost looks like someone tried to fit a whale inside a fish tank, the building and apartments are almost built on top of it, food stands and market sprouting out of the quartz columns like weeds.

The carriage creaks from behind and the princess walks up beside him, her armor shining obnoxiously. She inhales deeply and looks over to him.

“You smell that?”

Tsukki sniffs the air but he can only smell the food of the vendors set up around the colosseum. It makes his stomach rumble and he spots one in particular that’s selling chicken and he makes a mental note to buy some after the tournament.

He returns to the conversation, granting her an annoyed look since his father can’t hear them right now as he talks to Captain Sakai who was riding point.

“No.”

“Of course you wouldn’t,” she says rolling her eyes. “The bloodlust, you can almost taste it much more smell it.”

Tsukki gives her a strange glare, “What are you? A fucking bloodhound?”

He says that but he’s no idiot. He might not ‘smell it’ or taste it or whatever shit she must be on but he knows damn well that nobody came here to sightsee. That the excitement they hold in their eyes is not because of the cool architecture.

“Your Highnesses,” Lieutenant Ono says from behind him because unfortunately he had to come along too, “it will be beginning soon. We should be heading to our seats now.”

“Of course,” she says, turning towards the large entrance as Ono motions for them to go ahead. Tsukki trails behind the two, not wanting to spend more time than he has to with them. His father falls into step beside them and Tsukki wonders if he should be up there beside them. He shrugs, if his father doesn’t give him a direct order than he doesn’t need to do anything.

Two familiar people walk up beside him and he greets them, “Iwasaki. Usui.”

“How ya feeling?” Usui asks, walking beside him but refraining from leaning on him or putting an arm around his shoulder since they’re in public.

Tsukki shrugs. He’s fine for the most part, it’s a little overwhelming every once in a while but it’s all good. He’ll try and take in everything he can like sponge before heading back to the palace.

“Well, personally I feel like I’m about to shit rocks through my armor.”

Tsukki gives him a disgusted look, his face scrunching together. He doesn’t even have an answer for that as Iwasaki just sighs and half groans beside him.

“Too much information, man,” Iwasaki says and Usui flips him off subtly.

They near the archway and he can spot a sunlit staircase that rounds up to the seats. Tsukki keeps a steady eye on his father, not wanting to get lost in the crowd. He would not be too happy about that. 

Usui groans, “Can a man not talk about his bowel—“

A hand shoots out of the shadows and grabs Tsukki by the arm as they walk through the large columns. He whirls, his stomach dropping and he wonders if his very first outing  _ had _ to include an assassination attempt. 

But his gaze then lands on the old blind woman and his shoulders relax. Although he can’t say grabbing the prince out of nowhere is wise move so he chooses to not feel guilty about almost punching the old blind lady.

_Wait she doesn’t even know I’m the prince_ , he realizes.

“Miss, if you would release his arm?” Iwasaki says from beside him, his hand not budging from his sword.

She pays him no mind, still staring at Tsukki with unseeing eyes. The hairs on the back of his neck rise, a cold slowly traveling up his spine. He suddenly wants to tear his arm out of her grip and run  _ very _ far away from her.

“Princeling,” she croaks and a shiver runs up his body. He feels Usui still beside him, making the same connection as him. “Heed my warning. I’ve seen the paths in which you can take. Be careful not to stray from the one you walk now or all your efforts will be for naught.” She loosens her grip on his arm, still daring to make eye contact with him and for the first time in his life he feels like everything’s been laid bare.

She turns away from him finally, hobbling away before saying over her shoulder softly, “And if I were you, I would keep an eye open for the little things because a storm is coming. It’s inevitable.”

_ Little things? A storm? _ He internally groans because none of that sounded good.  _ How did she even know I was the prince? And I’m pretty sure she was talking about my efforts to keep this war from happening. This is a scam. She wasn’t really blind, she just has naturally white eyes and decided she could make some money off— _

“You okay?” Iwasaki asks, his hand now lifting from the sword.

Tsukki blinks, pushing himself away from his raging thoughts. He tries to calm his erratic heart beats and school his face into neutrality. “Yeah, I’m good. Probably just scamming me, trying to leave a lasting impression on royalty,” he says, glancing over to see his father almost out of sight as he climbs the stairs.

Iwasaki raises an eyebrow at him but doesn’t say anything and Tsukki almost feels relieved at that. He motions for them to follow as he picks up the pace faster than before, the crowd making way for him as they ogle at their mysterious prince. His feet hit the quartz steps and he’s making his way up, Iwasaki and Usui trailing dutifully behind him.

Speaking of Usui, the guy hasn’t said a word ever since that encounter. If a blind old lady hadn’t just  _ maybe _ told him his future, this would definitely be the weirdest things that he’s ever encountered. If he was really thinking about it, his guard seems overall smaller than he usually does, the bravado from before gone. All that’s left is crimson red hair and an expression that doesn’t suit him.

“You’re quiet, Usui,” Tsukki says over his shoulder.

In his peripheral, he sees him jump a little like he was lost in thought. Usui looks up, fiddling with his hands. “Sorry,” he says, “it’s just...I’ve heard of her before. My mom’s neighbor’s husband, he got his fortune told by her. She told him that he’d go bankrupt in a couple of months. Turns out he did a few months later and both him and his husband had to move back into his mother’s house for a couple of months.”

A sickening feeling begins to broil in Tsukki’s stomach. Whether it’s because they’re almost to the top of the steps or because her premonitions might be right, he has no idea.

“You guys need to stop stressing so much,” Iwasaki says. Tsukki goes to add that he’s not but he continues, “Usui, just because you mom said it doesn’t mean it’s true. I hate to say it but your mom barely remembers how to read much less what her neighbor told her.” Usui looks over to him angry for a moment and Iwasaki gives him a knowing look to which he reluctantly shrugs.

He cuts a look over to Tsukki, “And even if it was true, she didn’t say anything inherently bad. She said some things could go bad but right now, if you keep doing whatever the she hell she thinks you’re doing, it’ll all turn out fine.”

Tsukki’s decides not to mention about the supposed storm coming his way and just nods, feeling a little more at ease than he did before.

They reach the top of the stairs and the inside of the colosseum. Rows upon rows of seating wrap around the arena. The arena itself has yet to be filled with water so he can see the little structures they use for coverage while holding battles here. The crowd talks wildly, some already cheering for the games to start. He looks around for his father and sees him sit down on the raised dais between the front row seats.

“Over here,” he says and moves between aisles, people whispering as they spot his ornate jewelry and fine clothes. Iwasaki and Usui keep a close watch on him, trailing behind and throwing menacing looks when someone gets too close.

He’s nearly to the front row when a lady waves out to him from a couple rows away, a smile on her face. “Are you Prince Tsukishima?”

He turns his head towards her and nods.

She beams, “The absent prince? Oh my gods, I’m totally going to tell my family that I talked to you once I got home. Are you enjoying yourself? Wait, you don’t have to answer that. Oh—shit!—well I don’t want to take up any more of your time, Your Highness. I hope you enjoy the tournament.”

He nods again and gives a small wave goodbye. She waves goodbye enthusiastically and he turns away from Usui’s smile and reaches the raised dais where his father sits on more-or-less, a throne. Beside him sits Princes Adriana, looking out among the sea of people like they’re hers’ already.

“Father,” Tsukki bows his head.

“Kei,” his father keeps his gaze trained on the arena, “where’ve you been?”

“Got caught up in the crowd.”

His father sighs loudly, “Well it’s good that you’re here now, I almost began without you.”

Tsukki nods again and steps up onto the platform, walking over to the throne beside Princess Adriana. He sits down and it’s already scorching from the summer sun. He subtly arches his back away from the seat, hoping it cools down a little. Iwasaki and Usui settle on either side of his seat, hands on their blades as they look ahead stoically.

“Enjoying the sights, Prince Tsukishima?” Adriana asks from beside him, leaning over the arm of her chair towards him.

“Somewhat so,” he replies.

“I’m gl—“ she goes to say but then his father is getting up from his chair, walking towards the edge of the platform. The colosseum goes quiet, a hush falling quickly over the crowd.

He stops at the edge and surveys the people before letting out a booming voice, “My great people of Itoku!” The crowd instantly roars at his words and Tsukki wonders if the gods can hear it.

“Today we have gathered here,” he shouts as the crowd grows quieter, “to decide who will be leading our fleet. The fleet that conquered the towns to the South! The fleet that battles against the nasty pirates of the sea and wins! The fleet that’s renowned across the Middle Sea as the best!” The crowd shouts and cheers. “And for the best... we  _ need _ the best!”

“Today, fours ships have gathered for that spot but only one ship will leave. Two of them are pirate ships, flying flags you might recall hearing abut once or twice. Do not dismay though, we have the best and our brightest also competing as well.”

“But you guys must be tired of hearing me talk! So now let us meet our competitors,” the crowd begins to go wild as he turns towards the large gates connected to the river. With raised hands, his voice booms across the colosseum like a cannon opening fire, “Open the floodgates!”

With a deep click and shutter, the doors begin to open letting water rush in like a tidal wave. He can feel some of it mist against his face and he leans forwards, his stomach taut with anticipation as his eyes search for the ships sailing in. 

The first one through the gate is an official vessel with light blue sails he’s heard about a few times. They’ve done some good work with guarding merchant’s when trading valuable wares. But he knows they won’t win this. The second one to come through is another official one, sporting earthy green and brown tones. They’ve done some cleaning up around the towns to the South. He hasn’t seen the other opponents so he doesn’t know whether or not they could win.

The crowd begins to cheer again and he turns his attention back towards the gates. His body clenches and he feels like he’s about to throw up because—it’s them! 

_ Those stupid, dumb as rocks, clusterfuck of absolute idiots. Did they get dropped on their heads when they were children?  _ He internally screams as he tries not to jump out of his seat because it’s them, it’s the Crows.

Everything down to the polish is the same as last time and he sees they’ve made some repairs since the attack. He can just make out Tanaka’s buzzed head and a few others and he knows for sure it’s them. They circle around the circumference of the arena, waving at the cheering crowd.

They sail around to their side and the guards around them hold tight on their weapons, always alert. They’re seated on the front row so they’re close enough to perfectly see the people on deck, the distance not much farther than two people on opposite sides of the street.

Tsukki’s eyes search for Yamaguchi and he finally catches him about to climb the rope ladder, his idiot hair tied back nicely and Tsukki pushes away the thought that he looks nice in that shir—nope, no, he needs to focus. His gaze zeroes in like a gun and as if he can feel his stare, Yamaguchi turns towards him. He stiffens up visibly, his shoulders tensing as he stares wide eyed at Tsukki.

Tsukki, large enough so Yamaguchi can see but Adriana can’t, makes a motion that once they meet up again, he’s in deep shit.

The ship begins to sail past and he spots Suga who’s steering the ship. He turns his head towards his father, a smile on his face before bowing grandiosely. His father gives him an unamused smile as they pass by and Tsukki almost laughs.

Tsukki waits in anticipation for the final ship to pass through. But no ship does, the gates left open for a contestant who has not yet arrived. His father sighs before motioning to his guards. They nod and leave, heading towards the ones manning the gates. 

The next few minuets are tense as the contestants all circle each other, their ships barely having enough room to do so. He can hear their captain’s yell orders and their crew hurrying to prepare for the fight of their lives.

_ It seems Sugawara is still captain _ , Tsukki thinks with a smirk.

“Who knew the Crows of the West would be so young?” Adriana says from beside him, watching the flooded arena with deep attentiveness.

Tsukki shrugs, pretending to be polite since his father is only a couple seats away. “Quite astonishing,” he says with false cheer.

“And quite handsome,” she sighs and he can almost see her swoon. He rolls his eyes a tiny bit. “Do any of them strike your fancy, Prince?”

He keeps down a groan. “No, Princess Adriana,” he says, “My dedication is only directed towards you and you only.”

“How sweet,” she croons. “But you can still look at the menu even though you’ve already ordered. Like,” she points at Daichi who is currently pulling Nishinoya and Tanaka off the rails as they try and intimidate the other ships, “him. He’s cute but I wouldn’t go for him since I have you.”

_I don’t_ care , he thinks and goes to reply but his father cuts him off with a huff of laughter.

“You’re correct about admiring, Princess Adriana,” his father says. “One cannot go too many years without getting their eye caught on another.”  _ That literally makes you just sound like an ass, father.   
_

His father goes to continue but then the large gates begin to click and shutter, closing shut with a great slam. Tsukishima sighs, half-wishing he got to see the other pirates who applied while the other half feeling relieved that there are only two challengers against the Crows.

His father gets up from his seat again, his boots pounding against the quartz dais as the crowd grows from a tense chatter to silent as he stands over the arena. 

“Welcome, competitors,” he says, the waves of the confined water the only sound accompanying his voice, “I would like to thank  _ all of you  _ for joining us here today. But not only that, my son has joined us today.” His father motions him over and Tsukki tries not to glower. With  _ great  _ reluctance, he slides off his chair, walking straight-backed and stiff up beside his father. His father places his heavy hand on his shoulder and Tsukki feels like he’s about to tip over and fall into the water only twenty feet below him.

“For the first time, my son, Kei, has been allowed past the palace. From a sickly child who could barely lift a finger to the bright young man he is today, my son has grown!” The crowd claps and cheers. Tsukki feels like throwing himself into the arena, not wanting to spend another minute up here.

His father turns to him and whispers, “Now say a few words to the people and commence the tournament.”

Tsukki throws him a look of disbelief. His voice can’t possibly reach the ears of everybody around the colosseum like his father’s. He should have told him before the tournament so he could prepare at least a few words. 

_ Typical._

His father squeezes his shoulder, his fingers digging into his skin and Tsukki fights the urge to shrug him off. Looking away from his father, he clears his throat, preparing himself to come up with...something. 

Taking a deep breath he says at the top of his lungs, “Good afternoon.” He has no idea if the people at the opposite end can hear him clearly but he goes on “Today you—the competitors—have decided to compete for a spot that comes with...”  _ Fuck, what should I say now? _ His mind working at impossible speeds he continues, “...great glory and honor. 

“But just know that only  _ one  _ crew will come out of here alive today.” He cuts his eyes over to the Crow and he can almost feel some of them stiffen even though they’re too far away to see. The crowd begins grow tense and his father digs his nails into Tsukki’s shoulder and he feels sharp prickles of pain. Shrugging him off finally, he looks down to the vessels floating anxiously on the water. He huffs a breath and says, “Now, you may begin.”

As if he spoke a different dialect they are at a stand still. His eyes are trained on them, not wanting to look away lest he misses something important. But then a shot rings through the silence before someone yelps in pain before crumpling to the ground on the earth-toned ship. And now everything’s moving, the crews readying their weapons while beginning to move their ships. He hurries back to his seat still wanting to look composed to the people who are watching him but anticipation nips at his heels. He throws himself into his seat, sitting straight-backed and hands resting composed on arms of the throne, trying not to show his keen interest on the battle being waged.

Already a flame has begun to spread on one of the sails’ on the blue ship but it seems they pay no mind as they continue to row, shooting from their pistols and muskets every now and then, white smoke expelling from the barrels. The green ship has given up on rowing now, obscuring Tsukki’s view a little now that they have, and they have focused on finding the best perch to aim at challengers.

_ They’re a good shot _ , Tsukki admits.  _ Not as good as that big guy...what was his name again...? Fuck. _

Almost a testament to the gentle giant’s prowess, one of the earth-toned ship’s crew member gets hit with one of his shots and falls from the Crow’s Nest where he was settled. Tsukki looks away before he can see him hit the deck.

“He definitely did not survive that one,” Adriana says with a muffled laugh. 

He takes a leap of faith, hoping his father won’t hear him over their cheering of the crowd. He casts a disgusted look towards her and mutters, “Don’t be so morbid.”

“Don’t be so childish, Prince Tsukishima.” She mutters back, her eyes still trained on the fight. “It’s best if you take everything lightly or you’ll start to wrinkle well into your twenties.”

A shot rings out before he can respond, hitting someone in the crowd. He looks from where it came from, eyes training on one of the crew members of the earthy ship who continues to shoot at his targets before looking back towards the injured person. He can see the person clutching their shoulder, a tiny speck of blood from where Tsukki’s sitting but has no doubt it’s bleeding pretty badly for them.

His father continues to watch the battle like a stray would a slab of steak, not even noticing one of the crowd members have been shot. Tsukki rolls his eyes and tips his head up towards Usui and Iwasaki, and for how stoic they look, they cannot take their eyes off the injured person.

“Iwasaki,” Tsukki whispers. The guard looks down, brows raised. “Go get someone with medical knowledge over to the injured.”

With a quick nod, he slips away quickly. Turning back to the arena, The Crows have begun to row with renewed vigor, heading straight for the green ship. It’s almost as if the light blue ship has lost already, the crowd neither paying attention to the still flaming ship or it’s crew.

Like a harpoon, The Crow spears forward, bashing into the earthy ship from it’s side and pushing it up against the quartz. The water sprays onto Tsukki’s face as the ship is nearly in front of them, if only the deck was about eight feet higher then her crew and Tsukki would be eye level with each other.

Gun shots blast and Tsukki feels the need to dodge. It’s a little too close for his liking. 

Turning up to Usui he mutters, “You would think they would feel...”, but he trails off as he sees the man’s expression. He stares pointedly, his eyes narrowed as his hand clutches his sword tightly. Adrenaline spikes through Tsukki as he asks, “What’s wrong?”

Usui’s face drops and horrified realization settles into his features. Tsukki’s shoulders hike up a little and he’s just about to go and ask again when Usui speaks. “Those aren’t—those aren’t the crew members of The Lady Akiko.” Nodding over to the earth toned ship and Tsukki looks between both of them quickly, “I’ve seen some of those faces before. They’re almost on every wanted poster for pillaging, murdering and rape. Killed my damn second cousin a few years back. The Flailed Mermaid, that’s them, I fucking know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay part two should be up in like twenty minutes. hope y’all liked:)


	10. A Sweet Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this was a little longer than twenty so forgive me lmao. anyways hope y’all enjoy this chapter<3

Tsukki’s mind races.  _ What the hell are they doing here? And who the hell let them in? _ There’s bound to be some people in admission who would realize that they aren’t part of The Lady Akiko at all.

His skin crawls at the mention of their name. When he was doing his research on pirates after his brother was banished, he came across them in one of the books. Their crimes sent spiders skittering across his skin and he closed the book abruptly, hoping that someone would send them to their pain-filled afterlives.

Setting a determined glare towards Usui, he says quickly, “Tell the other guards and my father.” Usui nods and leaves his side, whispering into the others ears before going to his father’s side. Bowing his head a little and by reading his lips, muttering an apology, he tells his father of his realization.

His father cocks his head before turning a stony gaze towards the fighting pirates. He motions to his men and they grab their guns from their backs, readying to fire.

_ Thank gods he didn’t— _

Before he can finish that thought, a bullet whizzes by him and buries itself into the frame of the throne. His right ear rings and his eyes widen before training on the figure who shot. The crew— _ pirate  _ wears a lazy grin, looking smug as he goes to reload.

“Prince Tsukishima!” Someone yells and he jumps into action, his heart thundering in his chest and blocking out sound as pounds in his ears. He flings himself behind his throne and he can vaguely hear the crowd around the dais shriek and flee from their seats. In the corner of his vision, he sees Adriana do the same as him although he doubts anything could pierce her sturdy armor. Inching out, he peeks around the corner. Some of The Crows have now jumped ship and now are fighting them on The Lady Akiko. His gaze travels up and spots Yamaguchi slinking over, his familiar knives held tight between his hands as he crawls up the stairs and onto the upper deck, behind a pirate who’s to preoccupied with their shooting to notice him. In a moment, the pirate is dead and bleeding out on the spruce deck.

Like a beacon, he’s no longer a shadow as the dead pirate’s crew mates all turn their attention towards him. He sees another pirate manning the upper deck turn their attention towards him, unsheathing their sword and thundering towards Yamaguchi. His fingernails dig into his palms, almost drawing blood as he watches like some ghost unable to intervene. 

Yamaguchi quickly dodges the other way as his attacker slashes, quicker than the last time.  _ Well last time he had been dazed and unprepared and he still did some crazy shit _ , Tsukki reminds himself.

His attacker stabs at him and Yamaguchi jumps wide, rolling across the ground before hopping back up onto his feet, his back now facing the railing that leads to the deck.

A wave of déjà vu washes over him as he watches from behind the throne, the scene just a little too familiar for his liking.

He looks towards Usui who’s trained his gun at the pirates below, a strange concentration in his eyes he’s never seen before. Iwasaki is yet to be seen, probably helping the injured or evacuating the fleeing crowd.

“Usui!” He shouts and the guard turns his attention towards him, crouching down a little so to keep himself safe from stray bullets. Tsukki motions him over, peeking back towards Yamaguchi, making sure he’s managing. Usui comes in close and looks at him expectantly.

“Sword.” Usui gives him a puzzled look and Tsukki points to the sword at his side. 

Shaking his head, “What are you? Fucking suicidal?”, he grips onto his sword as Tsukki looks like he’s about to rip from it’s sheath without his permission.

He glares Usui down, his heart beating louder every second that’s being wasted persuading Usui and not charging ahead. “As your Prince I’m ordering you to hand me your sword.”

“And as your guard, I’m refusing.”

“I don’t care. Sword. Now.”

“No.”

“Look,” he says, raising his voice, “I can head in there without a sword or you can give me yours and provide back up from here. What’s it going to be?”

Usui gives him an annoyed look, his eyebrows drawing together, before sighing. He lets go of his grip on his sword and hands it to Tsukki, who gives him a nod. Tsukki turns to go but Usui claps his hand on his shoulder, the place where his father dug his fingers in ache a little, and turns him to give a forced smile.

“If you think I’m not going with you, then you’re sorely mistaken.”

Tsukki nods and Usui turns toward another guards and stealing her sword, yelling a not-so-sorry “sorry!”. Turning his attention around the throne, he spots Yamaguchi’s attacker bleeding from their side. Unfortunately though, Yamaguchi looks like he’s running out of steam, breathing heavily as he crouches, knifes in hand, waiting for the pirate to pounce again. 

He stomach drops, spotting another pirate hurrying up the stairs to aid his crew-mate. With everybody else too preoccupied with the others, nobody can come to his aid, although he does spot Suga giving him a worrying glance before dodging an incoming slash of a blade.

Taking a deep breath, it doing nothing to keep the adrenaline rushing through his veins, he steps out from behind the throne, the shooting having stopped for a moment so they can reload. 

“Now.” He says and begins pumping his feet towards the edge of the dais. His father yells after him but he pays him no mind, readying himself for the jump. With Usui at his back, he takes a quick inhale, the space between him and the edge growing minuscule. His heart feels like it’s about to beat out of his chest but also stop at the same time, how that’s possible he has no idea, as he launches himself off the dais.

It’s only open air for a moment as he plummets toward the ship. A bullet whizzes by his face, too close for his liking but it happens too fast for him to care. His feet hit the deck with a loud  _ thump _ and he rolls out of it so his ankles don’t break. Readjusting his glasses that have become crooked, he scans the ship quickly. Behind him, Usui lands, more gracefully than he did, his sword readily in hand. To his right, only a few feet away, Daichi tries to overpower his opponent, pressing down on his sword as the attacker tries to keep his own sword from falling onto his neck. Getting up from his spot, Tsukki conveniently rushes over, pulling his sword back to bash the pirate’s head with the pommel. With a  _ thunk _ , the pirate crumples to the ground and Daichi stumbles forward a bit, turning his gaze towards Tsukishima. His eyes widen for a moment before bowing his head. 

“Thank you, Prince Tsukishima,” he says quickly. Turning his attention behind him, his gaze goes frantic and he jumps forward, “Behind you!”

Tsukki whirls around, heart in his throat, but Usui is already running the attacker through. They fall to the ground and Usui pulls his sword back. 

His mind is already running a fifty miles a minute as he nods in thanks. “Usui, you stay down here. Help out the Crows.” Usui goes to protest but Tsukki’s already weaving through the fray, ducking under stray swords and throwing an elbow or his blade at anybody who comes too close. 

He’s wasted precious time, it could already be too late. Yamaguchi was already spent last time he checked. His feet pound up the stairs heading towards the upper deck, he pushes someone off the side into the water as they were in the way. Tsukki just hopes he hasn’t taken too long to get—

A knife imbeds itself into the wood right next to is head and he goes rigid. Sliding his eyes towards where it came from, his heart stills a little  _ because _ another pirate lays on the ground dead while Yamaguchi is dodging the other’s sword, his eyes flicking over to Tsukki, an apologizing look written all over his face.

 _ He should be sorry _ , Tsukki thinks with narrowed eyes.

Stepping up onto the upper deck, he pulls the knife out of the railing beside him, setting his sights on the attacker who refuses to let up, slashing and lunging at the now sweating Yamaguchi. Adrenaline courses through his veins, his heartbeat feeling like a bird fluttering it’s wings for the hundredth time and he takes a deep breath, filling his lungs before letting the knife fly as he exhales.

It makes no sound as it imbeds itself into the pirate’s shoulder blade although the pirate himself makes enough noise, yelling in pain and doubling over as his hand finds the hilt. A  _ guh! _ sound and the pirate is tugging it out of his shoulder blade, blood beginning to bleed through his shirt. It clatters to the ground but Yamaguchi is already coming in quick, his knee connecting to the guy’s temple in a quick motion. The pirate drops to his knees before toppling forward, cutlass falling from his grip.

“You’re bleeding!” Yamaguchi says before Tsukki can do anything. He takes a couple steps towards him and Tsukki makes a small frantic motion with his hand. Yamaguchi stops, a questioning look in his eyes and Tsukki flicks his eyes towards the throne where his father might be watching.

A small nod and he motions to his cheek, giving him a meaningful look. Tsukki lifts his hand up to his cheek, pulling it back to find blood staining his fingertips. It seems the bullet from before may have grazed him. He has yet to feel it though as his adrenaline rush begins to slow. He’ll need to work quickly before it leaves him completely and makes him grow tired.

Motioning for Yamaguchi to follow, the thief picks up his knife from the ground as Tsukki makes his way back down the stairs. Yamaguchi is hot on his heels, his shoulders tense, alert as his friends pick off the last of the pirates. It seems that the battle is mostly over,  _thank the gods_.

They reach the bottom of the stairs and Tsukki eyes land on Usui parrying someone’s sword. He goes to help but in his peripheral he spots Kiyoko behind some barrels, training her gun on the pirate. With deep concentration, she pulls the trigger. Hitting them in the back, they stand still for a moment, paralyzed, before hitting the deck. Even from the opposite side of the ship, he can see Usui’s eyes widen considerably at the trick shot she just pulled and Tsukki fights the urge to give him an annoying smirk as he walks over. Sidestepping more than a few dead bodies, Yamaguchi going to check up on his friends, Usui gives him a wave, his hand stained with blood.

He’s almost there when out of nowhere a hand grips his ankle. His heart jumps into his throat and he’s already arcing his sword through the air towards the hand when he notices that the attacker is barely coherent, a bloody mess if he’s being truly honest. Tsukki crouches down, stepping on the attacker’s other wrist so he lets go of a small knife, making him groan in pain. 

“Who are you?” He demands, keeping the edge of his blade to his throat although he knows it doesn’t really make an affect. He knows he’s dying.

He hacks up a nasty, phlegmy cough and Tsukki moves away a little bit on instinct, getting phlegmed on a week ago a little too fresh in his mind still. 

“Who. Are. You?”

“The captain, you brat.” His voice sounds a little gurgly and he has no doubt he’s about to cough blood.

“Who let you in here? How’d you get the Lady Akiko?” 

He only laughs, blood beginning to coat his teeth like he ate one too many cherries and trickle over the side like a broken fountain.

Tsukki presses the blade a hairbreadth deep and blood seeps out like a paper cut. The guy’s eyes flutter in pain and Tsukki says, “You’re the captain of the Flailed Mermaid. I just want to let you know that we have the best doctor’s on hand today—“  _we don’t_ ,  “so we’ll be able to keep you alive. So you can give me an answer now and die here or you can give us an answer later when it’s slow and painful, making you beg for death and singing like a canary as the torturers edge you closer towards death but keeping you within your life’s limit.” There’s fear in the pirate’s eyes now and Tsukki’s quite proud of himself because he read that in a book once and it sounded very menacing.

Licking the blood of his lips, the captain finally speaks his last words, “A guy...Hisaishi .  He gave us the ship a couple of days ago...don’t know how he got it. Gave us a chest of jewels and gold and told us we had to participate in the tournament and win. Wouldn’t...tell us why until...we won.”

With a last breath, the captain of the Flailed Mermaid’s heart finally gives out. Tsukki’s sure his heart has stopped as well.  _Is this what they meant in the hallway back then? With this tournament, they would have a copious amount of control within the fleet. Why? Both Ono and Hisaishi hold high positions in the palace_. His thoughts begin to tangle and he can barely keep track of where the the ball of yarn that is his mind starts and begins.

A bony hand claps onto his shoulder and he glances to see Usui give him a poorly hidden concerned look behind a smile.

“You all good?” He asks.

Tsukki shrugs, pocketing his thoughts for later once again but reminding himself to talk to him about it later. He hates to admit it, but he needs someone else’s expertise than Yamaguchi’s on this matter. Whether him and Iwasaki—maybe Uchida if he’s feeling generous—will give him good insight on this with their limited brain cells is yet to be seen.

“No injuries?” Usui asks, wiping the blood off his sword on the dead’s clothes. He goes to sheath it before realizing that it isn’t even his sword.

Tsukki huffs a laugh, handing Usui’s sword back to him, “None that I know of. Well, except for this one—“, pointing towards the graze of the bullet on his cheekbone that has yet to stop bleeding.

“I think I’m okay, thanks for asking,” Usui says sarcastically, sheathing his sword, “...at least we know who the winners are.”

Tsukki throws a glance towards the other ship that survived, the baby blue sails have been burnt away but the fire has died. The only contestants who come out with their lives and a functional ship is...the Crows. 

They must be stupid. Everything was going fine. His father was about to tell him about the secret weapon and then they’d all be on their merry way. But  no , they have to go and fuck up  _ all _ of his progress. Whatever they’re planning, it’s not going to end well and now  he  has to go and fix it for them if he’s even going to think about leaving.

Usui’s gaze goes behind Tsukishima and can almost see his jaw hit the ground.  _ What? What’s wrong? _ Whirling around, he knows he’s messed up because Yamaguchi is here. Usui has  seen him before, at the tavern.

“I know him,” Usui says, his eyes narrowing conspicuously. “What were you doing with a pirate, Your Royal Highness?”

A ladder hits the deck from behind and Tsukki starts. A few guards begin making their way onto the deck, the Crows go a little tense, their fists clenching their weapons a little tighter, and Tsukki gives Usui a hard stare.

With a low voice, he says quickly, “Do not say a thing. I’ll tell you all about it later but keep your mouth shut.”

A moment of silence follows before Usui sighs, blowing some hair out of his eyes, “Fine but you better make do on your promise for the pay raise.”

“Uh-huh,” he mumbles, already making his way towards the ladder where his father has begun to descend, a whisper of smoke curling from the barrel of the gun strapped to his side. The Crows hastily line up, some of them wincing from their cuts and bruises, Daichi even helping a limping Suga from a gash on his thigh. His father’s boots hit the deck with a resounding  _ thump _ and Tsukki is quick to plaster on is passive look as his father turns to him, an eyebrow raised.

“Care to explain why you rushed off?”

Tsukki bows his head in a fake apology, “Forgive me, father. I just figured that the Crows were better to us alive than dead.”

“A prince is better to its’ kingdom alive as well,” his father replies and Tsukishima bristles. “You’d think you know your place by now.”

Tsukki keeps his head bowed, half to placate his father’ annoyance and the other half to hide the raging anger in his eyes and the spitting venom on the tip of his tongue. If he was really to give into his wants, he would march over to his father and hurl him into the blood-soaked water and hope the mantle around his shoulder is heavier than him.

Rising from his bow, his father seems to have turned his attention to the Crow’s now, a wide grin spreading across his face, stopping when a scar of his pulls too tight.

“Congratulations.” And the Crow’s bow low at his compliment. “To think the Crows that we’ve been hunting for the past five years have just been children.”

Tsukki tries not to flinch at the offhand comment, seeing that he’s the same age as half of them. He sees Tanaka’s back stiffen and Nishinoya starts to lift from his bow and Asahi has to hastily pull him back down before he makes a fool of himself in front of the emperor.

Suga gives him a winning smile as Daichi helps him up from their bow. “Thank you,” he says, ignoring his father’s rude quip and Tsukki tries to hide the quirk of his lip as it’s his father’s turn to bristle. “Captain Sugawara, I’m in charge of the vessel.”

“Well welcome Captain Sugawara. You’re officially privateers now that you’ve won, even though you were unfortunately ambushed,” he throws a disgruntled look towards the corpse at his feet. “Now, go get yourself checked up and we’ll have your ship at the docks once you’re done. I’ll contact you sometime within the next few days and debrief you on all your duties.” And without so much of a goodbye his father turns on his heel and heads back up the ladder. 

His guards follow him and soon it’s only him and a few others, Usui right behind him. Tsukki turns and bows his head politely towards the Crows, “Welcome, Crows of the West. Congratulations on winning but I hope you know that this is no easy task. And I mean no disrespect, but I’m quite perplexed on  _ why _ you decided to participate in the first place.”

Sugawara steps forward, an amused glint in his eye as he inclines his head. “Gold and a path to peace, Your Royal Highness. Who doesn’t want to be rich and free of troubles and woes?”

He wants to yell and scream at them that they are only digging themselves in a deeper hole but decides to give them a polite smile, nodding his head before giving one last meaningful look towards Yamaguchi. He climbs up the ladder, his cheek wound is beginning to clot and the sting of his father’s nails still burn on his shoulder but he can only hope that Yamaguchi understood what he was trying to say. 

———

“So you mean to tell me something dubious as hell is going on with Ono and Hisaishi?” Uchida says. 

“And that Hisaishi was the one who let those pirates into the tournament?” Iwasaki adds.

Usui jumps out of one of the chairs, grasping at his hair as he groans. “This is not good, I’ll tell you that. They’ve always been suspicious to me, sneaky bastards.”

It’s been several hours since the tournament and the sun is beginning to dip under the sea. Twenty minutes ago, he gathered them and decided he needed to tell someone about what the hell is going on. Whether or not he actually gets anything out of it, he needs to get these thoughts out or they might cause serious brain damage if he continues to mull them over by himself.

Usui whirls around, a convicted finger pointed at nobody, “And who was gonna tell me that your father decided to start a war?! With a visiting princess, no-fucking-doubt!”

_ Gods, why don’t you just yell a bit louder? _ Tsukki sighs, rubbing at the bridge of his nose, placing his glasses on the top of his head for a little bit. It’s not that he’s blind as bat or anything, just nearsighted and he’d rather see everything clearly than just stuff that’s nearby.

“Believe me, if neither happened I would be all for it. The princess is a total shit with an attitude that’s even fouler. And my life would be a lot more dandy if my father wasn’t planning on being some big-shot conquerer of the Western Hemisphere.”

“Do you know when your dad is doing that test run for that weapon of his?” Iwasaki asks, his elbows resting on his knees. Throughout the whole fiasco at the Colosseum, he was busy rushing everybody out the exits and carrying injured people. With the added information that Tsukki just shared with him, he looks exhausted.

“The last time we talked about it was a few days ago and he said he was running a test within the week. If he has, he has yet to tell me about it.” He groans, “Fuck! I don’t even know what the hell it is.”

Uchida clears her throat and Tsukki turns to her. She concentrates deeply on the floor, her head resting in her hand. “What I think we should be worried about is how he’s testing the weapon. He’ll need to make sure it’s as disastrous as promised before unveiling it.”

She makes a good point. Concern etches onto each of their faces and Usui sits back down in his chair, exhaling loudly. If you promised a weapon of mass destruction, you need to make sure it’s capable of just that. He’s coming to dread the day he finds out what exactly his father has in store for Birkland.

“And,” Iwasaki speaks up from their contemplative silence, “once you find out, you plan to leave, right?”

Tsukki cringes a little. When he puts it that way, he sounds like an ass.  _ Although, he wasn’t putting it in a way. You’re just an ass, _his mind whispers and he quickly squashes the whisper and the emerging feeling of guilt.

Tsukki only nods and hopes that they take it as a good enough answer. 

But, of course, they don’t.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Tsukishima,” Iwasaki says and Uchida gives an enthusiastic nod.

“Why would I stay here?” Tsukki asks. “My opinions mean nothing, the people barely know me, not to mention I hate most of the people here.”

A look of hurt flashes across their eyes and Tsukki finds himself spitting out, “I mean—you guys are okay...for the most part.” Iwasaki huffs a laugh and Uchida kicks him in the ankle, harder than she meant to he guesses as he sucks in a tight breath.

Usui has the same look he had after that blind lady told them their fates and Tsukki watches and waits for him to get out what he’s thinking. Uchida and Iwasaki pick up on this too and wait with tense eyes. Usui scratches at his neck before tapping his fingers nervously on the arm of the chair. His eyes flick up towards them before flicking away as he notices they’re all watching him. 

He clears his throat and in a quiet voice, something Tsukki’s never heard and knows is meant for their ears only, he whispers in the night-darkened room, “We could get rid of him—your dad, I mean. I don’t—I don’t mean like, you know, assassination or anything. But maybe, like, I don’t know, sending him somewhere far away. And after that... you could be emperor.” 

Tsukki’s heart drops into his stomach as he hears that but he can’t find it in himself to find that it’s a terrible idea. If it meant that millions wouldn’t die for his father’s greed then he would take it. It’s just...he knows nothing of Itoku or it’s people. He would be terrible, not to mention he is neither fair nor just; he has no characteristics of a good emperor, he would only make his people suffer with his naivety and cold attitude. They would hate him and he would turn into something cold and sharp, something like his father and he would hate himself for it.

They wait for his response, their shoulders tense and Tsukki lets out a tired exhale. He’s just so, so, so exhausted of never catching a break. 

“It’s not a bad idea,” they let out a collective sigh of relief, “it’s just...”

Iwasaki leans forward, concern etched into his face. “What is it?”

Maybe because it’s dark in the room and heavy words already hang in the air like a fog. He hopes the next words that come out of his mouth get lost in it so it can save him the embarrassment of admitting it to someone else.

“I can’t be emperor.”

“Why do you say that?” Uchida asks.

“Well maybe the only thing I know about this kingdom is through the books on my shelves and the library’s. Or maybe because the people have only seen me once and that was literally  _ fucking  _ today.” Anger seeps though his veins and he once again turns his problems towards his father. None of this would be his problem if his father wasn’t such a damn... prick. Akiteru would be here today and he would be handling this better than him, probably already ruling and making peace and dandelion crowns with the other countries and nations.

“From what I’ve seen from your little hub in the library,” Usui speaks up, “is that you probably know more about this nation than anybody in this palace. It doesn’t matter whether the people know you or not. So far you’ve made a good impression, you seemed polite although we all know that you aren’t.” And he snorts like he’s made a  _ funny  _ joke.

“Some of the people even were talking about how you jumped onto the boat today and how cool you looked. So far, people think you’re some knight in shining armor—if not a little reserved.” Iwasaki says.

Uchida mutters something under her breath that sounds a lot like, “well I wasn’t invited so I can’t give you any confidence boosters”, before huffing.

Tsukki nods his head at their words and some little spark...of something begins to grow in his gut.

Iwasaki yawns loudly and Usui punches his shoulder. 

“Can’t you see we’re having an important conversation?” He cries.

Iwasaki glares at him before looking at Tsukki, “I’m sorry, Tsukishima, but if I don’t get to my room soon, I might have to crash in yours.”  
  
”Yeah, no. We’ll continue this talk later,” Tsukishima says before setting them all with a stare, “We all agree that not a word leaves this room, right?”

“Agreed,” Uchida says with relief, getting up from her chair and stretches her back out. Usui helps Iwasaki off his chair, barely able to hold the sleepy guard. Uchida claps his shoulder—he’s not quite sure why people keep doing that to him today—and gives him a reassuring smile. “You don’t have to decide on anything now, just give it some time to broil. Think on it and when you’ve come to a decision, tell us. And  _ don’t _ go disappearing on us, okay?”

He huffs a laugh and nods. Before long, Usui is saying his goodbye and shutting the door close behind him. The summer night’s sounds envelop him like a warm blanket; the air blowing lazily through his windows and opening towards the terrace, the faint chirping of crickets in the gardens so, so, so far below him and the ever-crashing waves in the distance.

He gets up and puts his chairs away, the one with the pretty fabric and nice cushioning that Uchida took, back in the corner for his reading, the cold wooden one Iwasaki reluctantly sat in, under his desk, and the two rocking chairs Usui had quickly claimed for himself and Tsukki was left with, back on the terrace. 

He turns back inside and walks past his bed to sit next to the secret opening. The wall feels almost comfortable and he leans his head on his knees, his arms keeping it cushioned as he waits for Yamaguchi, hoping he understood the meaningful look he gave him. Gods, he hope he understood.

His eyes flutter close, the night air lulling him into a comfortable nap as he waits. They only burst open when the familiar sound of the door grinding open begins. Just to be safe, he places his hand at the knife he keeps strapped to his side whenever he’s alone.

But then he spots familiar greenish-brown hair and a face of freckles and his hand lifts from the knife. He pushes himself up quickly as the thief/pirate sneaks into his room, the door grinding shut behind him. With a smile on his face, he walks up to Tsukki only for it to drop when he spots his expression.

“Uh, what’s wrong, Tsukki?” He scratches at the back of his neck and laughs nervously.

“You tell me.” Tsukishima replies, lifting his brow to stare at him.

“Okay. I’m  _ really sorry _ that I didn’t tell you. We just came up with it a few days ago. And I know that’s no excuse for leaving you out of the plans, just a reason...”

“So what exactly  _ are _ you guys planning?”

Yamaguchi sighs, “Suga said that instead of putting all this on you, we should try and help out more instead. And then your father’s offer came up and we knew it was the perfect chance to help you. We’ll be learning as much information as you and you can get out of here faster.”

“And what about you guys?”

“What do you mean?”

“Dummy,” Tsukki scuffs the back of his head and Yamaguchi clutches at it tenderly, “What happens if I leave?”

“If?” Yamaguchi questions, “I thought you were gonna leave.”

Tsukki exhales loudly and motions him to follow. They head out to the terrace and Tsukki sits down in the rocking chair. The terrace is positioned so he can overlook the city but turned away from the rest of the windows in the palace, keeping his space private from the public eye. It’s still warm from when he was sitting in it so he must have not been napping for that long. 

“Usui recognized you on the boat.” Tsukki says after a long moment and he can hear Yamaguchi suck in a quick breath. “He’s fine with it. But I told him and a couple others what’s been going on. They promised to stay quiet. But Usui, he came up with a plan that didn’t involve me escaping while we were talking. And I don’t know whether I should go for it or not.”

“Well that depends, what did he propose?” Yamaguchi asks quietly from beside him.

Tsukki catches him up on everything since they last saw each other; overhearing Ono and Hisaishi in the hallway, of Seijoh refusing his father, the princess arriving, the colosseum and what the pirate told him. Yamaguchi nods along, looking increasingly alarmed as he continues to talk. Tsukki then brings up what Usui had told him, his heart beating wildly in his chest at even the thought of it.

The thief’s mouth falls open a little and he turns to look at Tsukki, who’s staring out into the distance, his fingers the only giveaway of his nervousness as they tap the armchair.

“If this... is what you really want,” Yamaguchi says slowly, “then I’m all for it. It’ll be difficult and you’ll need support if you want to go through with this but if it keeps people from dying, then go right ahead. I have no doubt that the rest of my crew will follow along.”

Tsukki only nods. He’s torn between being selfish and running off and being someone people need, keeping them from a needless war. Heat rushes through his veins and he stops tapping his fingers, closing them into a clenched fist. He shouldn’t have to make this decision in the first place, if only some people weren’t so greedy than he might be living normally.

Turning the conversation elsewhere so he doesn’t start breathing fire, he asks, “So have you finished the book yet?”

Looking somewhat relieved that attention is elsewhere, Yamaguchi sighs, “I finished it a couple days ago. I thought it was pretty good so thank you—for the book.”

“I have others.”

“What?”

Tsukki gives him a sidelong look, not wanting to repeat himself, “Do you want another?”

Yamaguchi stills and Tsukki waits for his answer. After a moment the thief nods and Tsukki lets a breath of laughter. He pushes himself off the rocker, Yamaguchi following, only to wince as he sits up. Tsukki draws his brows together, a flicker of concern beginning to grow.

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

“Oh nothing,” the thief obviously lies, giving him a sugarcoated smile.

Tsukki stares down at him, waiting for him to confess. Fifteen seconds in, Yamaguchi gives out a whiny sigh, an obvious sign of defeat.

“When I was cornered, I got slashed on my back. It’s still a little tender.”

_Oh_.  Tsukki suddenly feels like human shit and waves his hand for Yamaguchi to follow him. They head back into his room and Tsukki goes to his desk while Yamaguchi stands in the middle of the room, his hands fidgeting in front of him. He searches through the drawers before finding what he’s looking for, pulling out a salve he hasn’t used since he hit his ankle on a doorway a couple days ago.

He walks back towards Yamaguchi, glass container in hand and gives him the ointment. Yamaguchi gives it a questioning look and Tsukki rolls his eyes. 

“It’s salve. Rub it on your wound while I go grab your books.”

His eyes widen, “Oh—no, I couldn’t possibly—“ He frantically holds out his hands and it might just be a trick of the lighting, but Tsukki swears he sees Yamaguchi’s ears and cheeks grow a shade darker. 

“Do you not want it?”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widen further and he pulls back his hands, “No. I do. It’s just I don’t want you going out of your way to give this for me. I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

“I’m not going out of my way,” Tsukki says trying to get him to take it but Yamaguchi’s face falls at his words. What did he do? Tsukki’s mind races for what he did wrong but can’t seem to figure it out. “So just put it on while I grab you a new book,” and before he can protest anymore, he’s already walking towards his bookshelf so he doesn’t say anything dumb.

He hears him stand still for a moment before his feet begin to shuffle and Tsukki guesses that he’s following his orders. His eyes search through his books, picking out ones that will be easy enough to read but also enjoyable. A couple minutes later, he’s compiled three books that Yamaguchi might like into a stack. Most of them are stories of far away lands, of myths and legends, warriors fighting gigantic, bloodsucking spiders and of people trying to escape their fate.

He picks the stack off the shelf and props it on his hip as he turns to go give this to Yamaguchi. He freezes in place though as he spots Yamaguchi trying and failing to rub the salve onto his cut, haphazardly spreading it in the wrong places and only reaching the edges of it. He forces his feet to move ignoring how he hadn’t thought about how the freckles reach down his back even though they spread down his arms, how the scene feels oddly intimate even though he’s just putting salve on his wound or even the scorching feeling of his ears burning.

“Here are your books,” Tsukki says, placing the stack on the chest at the end of his bed. Yamaguchi jumps and turns to look at him, a sorry look on his face.

“Are you sure it’s okay that you’re doing all this?” 

“Yes, it’s okay,” Tsukki replies, slightly exasperated that Yamaguchi can’t get it through his head that he  _ does not mind _ . Yamaguchi nods his head, not looking convinced and goes back to missing the cut on his back.

He continues to miss it and by every growing second, Tsukki grows more annoyed and impatient at his lack of coordination skills. 

Internally, he groans as Yamaguchi, once again, only gets an outer edge of the wound. “Do you want help?” He asks.

Yamaguchi’s shoulders stiffen up for a moment and Tsukki reprimands himself as the room grows quiet, once again filling it with the night’s noises. The crickets begin to sound incredibly loud when Yamaguchi, nods his head silently, handing him the greenish ointment.

Yamaguchi turns around, facing towards the terrace doors and Tsukki walks up behind, his heart fluttering lightly and he wonders to himself: what the hell is going on? He must be catching something.

He dips his finger into the glass container, dipping his finger into the minty smelling ointment. The royal doctor had told him that this basically helps with almost everything, soothing taut muscles, helping with scrapes and making bruises lighten up. The wound on Yamaguchi’s shoulder blade is definitely not some light scrape but he hopes that this might take some of the edge away and keep it clean for the most part.

“This okay?” He asks, his fingers hovering over his shoulder blade, warmth radiating off his back.

Yamaguchi nods jerkily and like earlier when he jumped off the dais, he forces himself to move. His fingers touch the outer edge of his cut and he can feel Yamaguchi tense up for a moment before relaxing. Tsukki rubs the salve lightly into the frustrated skin around the cut, softly like at any moment Yamaguchi might break into a million glass pieces. If Tsukki was being honest, he wouldn’t be surprised as he can faintly feel his thundering heartbeat through his back. 

The slash on his back is an ugly thing like his attackers had a hard time carving in a straight line, the cut is janky and gets deeper near the end. It disrupts the pattern of freckles on his back, making it look like someone cut the fabric of the constellations in the sky. Any deeper and it could have been a serious problem.

He suddenly is thankful that everybody on The Flailed Mermaid is dead. 

“Did you know,” Yamaguchi speaks up and Tsukki can feel the vibrations of his voice, a comfortable feeling on his fingertips, “that most of us are from Rin’s Pass. Everybody except Suga, Asahi and Noya are from there. I always thought it was funny that we all came from some middle-of-nowhere slum in the mountains and became pirates. Good ones—for the most part.”

Tsukki hums his reply, letting him know he’s listening and he continues, “What’s even funnier is that now I’m here, helping you, the prince, with some grand scheme to stop a war. From beggar to privateer, it’s very poetic when you think about it.” He flinches as Tsukki accidentally rubs salve into a sensitive area. He mutters a quiet and quick apology and Yamaguchi gives him a quick glance, a small smile on his face before turning back towards the terrace. “It really makes me think about the future. Seven years ago, Daichi, me, Tanaka and a few others, we were still waiting to die in that village and so that makes me think—where am I gonna be in the next seven? Ya know?”

Tsukki nods even though Yamaguchi can’t see him. Seven years ago, he was still a naive prince who could barely handle catching a cold. His brother was still here and he wasn’t alone. Well—he isn’t really alone now, he thinks he rather has  _ too much _ company nowadays.

He finishes with the salve and screws the cap back on. Tapping Yamaguchi’s shoulder that he’s done, he goes to grab the white shirt and satchel he discarded on the floor and hands it to Yamaguchi. He sheepishly takes them and buttons his shirt up quickly, rolling up his sleeves halfway up his forearms and throwing the satchel over his shoulder.

Tsukki chooses to ignore that he notices that Yamaguchi has freckles on his chest and abdomen and how endearing he finds it. 

“Thank you, I don’t think I would have been able to do it by myself,” he huffs a laugh, giving a smile to Tsukki. Tsukki nods but Yamaguchi looks concerned now. He reaches his hand out to Tsukki’s cheek before realizing what he’s doing, stopping midair. “You have, uh, you still have that cut on your cheek.”

Tsukki touches his cheek, feeling the tender skin he had forgotten about the moment he left the colosseum. “Oh yeah.”

“Do you want me to...?” He flicks his eyes to the salve and Tsukki understands what he’s trying to ask. Not even thinking, his nods his head minutely and Yamaguchi takes the glass container out of his hand. He unscrews the lid and takes a little bit of ointment onto his fingertips.

Reaching out once more, Yamaguchi touches his cheek with a cold minty feeling, rubbing the salve into his cut. Tsukki tries to swallow the lump in his throat but can’t. Yamaguchi is close, too close, and Tsukki can see his eyelashes flutter as he blinks. 

_ They’re too long. Who has eyelashes that long? _

He can also count the amount of freckles on his face although that would take too long, there’s too much. He can see his brown eyes focus a little too much on the cut on his cheek. Strands of hair have fallen out of his tied back style, falling in front of his eyes every time he moves his head.

Yamaguchi spares a glance at him and they stare at each other for a moment, neither one of them breathing. Tsukki can’t tear his eyes away, even if he wanted to he doesn’t think he would be able to. He can can feel Yamaguchi drag his eyes all over his face, taking in his every feature and he can only be still.

Something like resolution sparks in Yamaguchi’s eyes and Tsukki’s heart skips a beat, he can’t deny it. What it means, he thinks he’s starting to figure that out.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?”

Well Tsukki wasn’t expecting that. He definitely was not expecting that at all. His heart begins to thunder and his mind stops working. He wishes he could think about this logically but before he can he’s already nodding.

Something like surprise flashes on Yamaguchi’s face before his cheeks begin to flush. And before he can appreciate more of the flush on his face, Yamaguchi’s closing the distance between themselves, hesitating a second as their faces are near centimeters apart before his lips tickle against Tsukki’s. His minty fingertips grasp at his cheekbones and Tsukki can smell the ocean on him. His lips press against his a little deeper and Tsukki places his hand on his collarbone. But they’re both inexperienced so they keep it at that, lips connected for a moment, before they part.

Tsukki stares at Yamaguchi, all rational thoughts having been flung out the window the moment he offered to help him with his cut. He reaches out to cup Yamaguchi’s cheek, his fingers tracing over his freckles, and places another quick kiss to his lips.

Yamaguchi smiles, taking his hand away from Tsukki’s face—who, admittedly, misses the warmth—to fumble with the strap of his satchel. Tsukki takes his hands off him to grab his books off the chest.

“Here, take these with you,” he says a little too quietly.

Yamaguchi looks down at the three books with wide eyes, whispering back, “I haven’t even given you the other book back. I don’t need this many.”

“Take the books, Yamaguchi,” Tsukki says, done with Yamaguchi being literally the most considerate person ever.

“Fine,” he says although he knows he likes the amount of books he’s being given. He opens up his satchel, pushing a few things aside before taking the books from Tsukki’s hands and squeezing them into his bag. Tsukki spots him lift something out of his satchel and waits for Yamaguchi to mention it.

“So I bought these the other day,” Yamaguchi’s says, rubbing at his flushed neck before showing what he’s holding. In his hand, are glasses, well-made shiny, steel glasses. They have a dainty chain connected to the end pieces, that can be worn around the neck. Connected to the chain, are a couple of colorful beads that don’t look like an original design but add a nice look to it. Tsukki looks up towards Yamaguchi, who continues, “And I always notice than anytime we hang out, your glasses are always almost falling off so I got you glasses that won’t go flying.”

_ Well maybe we should stop fighting people whenever we meet up _ , Tsukki thinks.

Tsukki gazes at him and the glasses in his hand. Nobody has bought him a heartfelt gift in a while. Nowadays, if he gets a gift, it’s from someone who’s just trying to get up in the world. 

He tentatively lifts the glasses from Yamaguchi’s grasp and takes off his current pair. He can still see Yamaguchi clearly, he’s still so close and he puts on the glasses, throwing the chain around his neck. He has no idea how, but they’re perfect for his eyes.

“I also added the beads, you know just to add a little something to it. But if you don’t like them or they’re not right for your eyes—“

But Tsukki interrupts him before he can finish that sentence, giving him a small but genuine smile, “They’re fine.”

“Oh—oh cool, great!” Yamaguchi replies, grinning. 

“Yeah, thank you... for these.”

“No problem, it was fun shopping for them.” They stay quiet for a moment, gazing at each other before Yamaguchi clears his throat, “I think your cut will heal up just fine, although it might leave a scar.”

“Same with yours,” he reaches for Yamaguchi’s satchel before dropping the salve in there with the rest of his gifts. “Keep putting that on for the next few days and it should stay clean.”

Yamaguchi flushes at his gift, “Thank you... I should probably head back now, long day tomorrow with your father getting us acquainted with everything.”

“Oh yeah,  _ that,_” Tsukki says, giving him one last annoyed look. They walk back towards the secret door, Yamaguchi closer to his side than necessary but he’s not complaining. “Be careful, don’t do anything stupid or suspicious, he’ll pick up on it.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes narrow a little, “I know he’s your dad but I don’t like him. He just has a nasty vibe.”

“You’re telling me,” Tsukki mutters and Yamaguchi laughs lightly. The door begins to grind open and Tsukki is suddenly wishing the night wasn’t over. It finally opens and the musty air blows through his room. 

Yamaguchi gives him a sad smile, patting his bag, “Thank you for the gifts again. And thank you for filling me in on everything. Let me know when you come to your decision, alright?”

Tsukki nods and Yamaguchi is backing up slowly into the passageway. Tsukki suddenly reaches out because  _he can’t just leave it like that_.  He presses another quick kiss to his lips and Yamaguchi’s smiling as they pull away.

“Try not to get chased after rats on your way back to the ship, alright?” And Yamaguchi laughs.

“Why’d you tell me that? Now I’m scared.”

“Just telling you so you’re cautious,” Tsukki says with a smirk and Yamaguchi punches him in the chest softly.

His hand finds the lever and waves, “I’ll see you soon, Tsukki.”

“I’d expect so, thief.” Yamaguchi shakes his head, a smile on his face as he pulls down on the lever, making the door grind shut.

Tsukki rests his forehead on the stone of his wall and sighs. He didn’t expect his night to go this way but he’s definitely not disappointed. Now at least he has a name for his feelings. His heart thumps speedily and he knows sleep will be difficult tonight. And so he’s left alone with the feeling of the ocean on his lips and the fluttering of butterflies in his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally had to take breaks when i wrote the kiss like ive been waiting for this moment. originally like it was supposed to happen much later so yeahhh. also this fic was literally supposed to 50k long and now im like halfway through and it’s more than that °-°
> 
> also tumblr is @sewer-ratz


	11. Coming to a Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for blood and like mentioned mutilation but nothing too graphic (im sorrryy)
> 
> also happy two months into this story and we only have about like three or four more chapters to go. anyways hope you guys enjoy<33

Tsukishima knew this would not be a good idea. The moment Yamaguchi came sneaking through the secret door early in the morning and asking him if he wanted to go out into the city, he  _ knew _ it was a bad idea. At first, he had refused, telling Yamaguchi that they could just hang out in his room instead. But then he gave him an  _ evil  _ but irresistible look, equating to a kicked puppy, and apologized, saying that he was sorry for barging in like that. Tsukishima couldn’t resist, giving in quickly and letting him know he had to grab some stuff before they set off. And it’s not like he couldn’t hang out, today was probably the only day he had free since Princess Adriana is being measured for a dress she’s going to wear to the ball that should be happening in about three days. He himself has already been given clothes for that event, throwing them to the side of his bed the moment the servants left.

For the last hour and a half, Yamaguchi and him had been visiting stalls, buying food and trinkets alike. Most of the time Tsukishima would hang back just in case he was recognized, telling Yamaguchi what he wanted before he went off to buy it for the both of them. Some people would pass by and give him strange looks, whether they recognized him or not he didn’t know, the cloak message enough that he didn’t want to be talked to. Fifteen minutes ago after they were done shopping, Tsukki’s pockets filled with wire jewelry from one stall, a little wooden carved elephant from the north and a napkin from when they got some bread-covered meat  _ thing _ , Yamaguchi wanted to go grab some tea. Tsukishima barely obliged, realizing it was about midday and he should probably head back soon, but they quickly set off for the tea shop anyways.

He should have disagreed to go because then he probably wouldn’t be sitting at one of the dainty little tables of the tea shop, Yamaguchi sitting awkwardly beside him, stiff as a board, his foot tapping the ground nervously, as Lieutenant Ukai eyes them from across the table, taking a drag of his cigarette as the tea shop owner pours them tea innocently.

The shop is lit nicely with a large window above the entrance letting in the afternoon light as well as hundreds of candles placed around the shop. It’s a strange looking shop, paintings placed in odd places and candles almost melded into the walls. It’s something he’d expect to see from a dream, a weird one.

“I hope you enjoy your tea,” the owner says, putting the delicately decorated, steaming teapot back onto the silver serving tray.

“Thank you, Takeda,” the lieutenant says, throwing a smile towards the owner before lifting the teacup to his lips and blowing lightly. The owner leaves with a pleasant look towards their direction, neither Yamaguchi nor Tsukki drinking the peppermint tea in front of them. Ukai takes a long sip and lets out a low hum of delight before turning his gaze back up towards them. 

“So” Ukai asks, “is the pirate your boyfriend?”

Yamaguchi nearly jumps out of his seat. Frantically moving his hands, he blurts out, “Oh we’re not boyfriends, like, it’s a little too early—I mean we’d have to be dating although if you count kissing as dating—! But we we’ve only kissed three times, no, wait, if you consider the one at the market—“

Tsukki exhales loudly and Yamaguchi decides to quiet down, Lieutenant Ukai giving the thief a wide-eyed look.

Honestly Tsukki wonders why out of all the Crows they sent  _ him _ to steal the documents those couple weeks ago. His lips are looser than the the thread holding together his baby blankets.

Clasping his fingers together on the table, he raises a brow, “Stop beating around the wrong bush, Lieutenant.”

“ _ Ex _ -Lieutenant,” he corrects him and Tsukishima sets him with a quick glare that has him holding his hands up in surrender. “Just wondering what you’re doing out here is all.”

“Just visiting,” Tsukki replies and it’s Lieutenant Ukai’s turn to raise a brow.

He takes another sip of his tea, balancing his cigarette dangerously on the tiny saucer with pink flowers and lemon borders. “I distinctly remember from my time in the palace that Prince Tsukishima was not allowed into the city. So I’m really actually wondering how you got out.”

“Well since my debut, those rules are a little more slack now and they decided to let me out for the day,” Tsukki says, the lie rolling off his tongue easily.

“So what about your pirate friend? Did they give you permission to hang out with him too?”

“No, I don’t think I need permission for the kind of people I hang out with.”

“Just like you didn’t need permission to come out here, correct?”

Tsukki goes to speak but Yamaguchi claps a warm hand over his mouth, giving a placating smile to Ukai.

“What about you, Lieutenant? How do you like your tea?” Yamaguchi asks trying to switch the conversation around.

Ukai stares at them for a moment, Tsukki growing irritated by the hand that’s  _ still _ over his mouth. The lieutenant finally sighs, shrugging off his intrusive questions.

“Fine,  _ fine _ .” He exhales, “I ’m doing okay, enjoying retirement, spending most of my time here drinking tea and reading.” Ukai says but Tsukki can hear a hint of contempt at his words. He knows the lieutenant seemed content at the idea of retiring from his post but whether he feels good about it now is debatable.

Yamaguchi’s hand finally falls from his face, sending him an apologetic look.

“So,” he lets out a puff of smoke, “is your father still going ahead with his war idea?” Tsukki almost tells him to quiet down but he’s already waving it off, “Don’t worry, it’s just us in here. And Takeda probably knows more about the nation’s affairs then all of us combined.”

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima simultaneously cut a glance towards the shopkeeper who hums a sweet melody by the counter in the corner, brewing tea and organizing things that need to be organized.

Yamaguchi lets out an uncertain, “Okayyy,” and Tsukki can’t say he doesn’t understand the sentiment.

“Tea shipments come from all over,” Ukai shrugs, “and with tea comes information. Also if you haven’t noticed this is on the upper side of town. Your father’s generals and advisors come here all the time. You wouldn’t believe the things they say when they think nobody is listening. Right, Takeda?”

The shopkeeper glances up from his work and nods along, pushing up his glasses as they fall down his nose a little.

“Now, I don’t know how you got out here and I couldn’t care less.” Ukai says, leaning his elbows on the table as he leans forward. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both lean in instinctively, his stomach churning at Ukai’s serious expression. “Meeting you here today was actually quite the coincidence since I was about to try and see you about what I heard. I still have a few guards at the palace on my payroll and they told me yesterday they spotted people being carted into the dungeons. If I were you Prince Tsukishima I would check that out.”

His mind whirs. People getting carted away to the dungeons? He heard of no such shipment. Those dungeons are barely in use anymore, reserved only for thieves and assassins. But people don’t just get shipped to the palace dungeons unless for a good reason. That reason though is unknown and he intends to find out what skeletons his father is hiding in his closet.

Tsukki nods his head, his fist clenching in his lap. The lieutenant sighs, grabbing for his cigarette that is now almost completely burnt through and takes one last puff before extinguishing it in the silver ash tray, sparks flying as it dies out.

“Now if you‘ll excuse me, I have other things to attend to,” he says sliding out of his chair, patting down the wrinkles on his shirt. He looks up towards Tsukki and gives him a light and speedy bow, “Good luck, Prince Tsukishima.” The lieutenant walks away and Tsukki realizes the other matters he has to attend to is just talking to the shopkeeper at the counter.

Yamaguchi finally releases the tension he’s been holding in his muscles for the last couple minutes, slumping in his chair beside him. He grabs for the now cooler tea in front of him and takes a meager sip and lets out a pleased sound at the taste. They both stay silent for a little bit, listening to the foot traffic outside and Ukai talking quietly to the shopkeeper as they do.

“So,” Yamaguchi finally speaks after draining half of his tea cup, this one decorated with blue flowers and little green vines “who do you think the people are?”

“I’m not sure,” Tsukki says, staring at the robust red candle behind Yamaguchi and the flickering flame. “But I intend to find out.”

———

Tsukishima marches down the hallway towards the courtyard. He’s just come from his room, not wasting anytime as he came from the passage except to put his trinket and jewelry away. Before that he had spent twenty minutes talking and, admittedly, drinking from the delicious tea the shopkeeper gave them. They had left, leaving coins on the table and nodding goodbye to the Lieutenant and the shopkeeper and walked quickly back to the grate. He bid Yamaguchi a speedy farewell, pressing a quick kiss to his temple and telling him to meet him tomorrow before heading into the passageway, back to his room.

He needs to find the person that can get him to the dungeons and he knows exactly where he is right now. Captain Sakai usually spends his day off in the courtyard, reading a book as he lounges by the fountain. Whether he’s going to take him to the dungeons is a toss up. But he had told him, covertly he might add, at breakfast a week ago that they needed to talk so this is basically killing two birds with one stone  _ if _ , once again, he even takes him to the dungeons. 

The guards posted on the doors to the courtyard open them as he turns the corner and he spots Captain Sakai at his regular spot by the fountain, engrossed in his book. He looks up as Tsukki walks through the doorway, the heavy doors closing shut behind him. 

“Prince Tsukishima.” He closes the book, seemingly calm if not for the way his fingers twitch a little. “What can I do for you?”

Tsukishima stops before him, looking down with a raised brow, “You needed to talk and now, I have time to spare.”

Usually he is not so cold when talking to his teacher, the one who spent more time with him in his childhood then his own father. But the cold and harsh feeling of betrayal nibbles away at him ever since his father told him at the summit, that him and Captain Sakai had  _both_ come up with the plan to conquer Birkland. It shouldn’t feel like a betrayal. Sakai is his father’s subject, his father’s  _ friend _ .

But it’s not even a betrayal when he was never on his side in the first place.

His shoulders tighten a little at the realization, his posture growing straighter as he looks down upon the Captain. 

“Ah yes, that,” he says, setting the book down beside him. “Come, sit.” He gestures to the space beside him and Tsukishima feels rooted to the spot. After a moment, a moment of weakness that makes him grimace, he sits down, putting a meager foot between them.

“What is it that you wanted to talk about?” He asks, staring at the ivy-covered column inches to the left of his head, not wanting to look at him.

“I just wanted,” he coughs, “to apologize.”

Tsukki turns his gaze from the column to the Captain, a confused look on his face.  _ Apologize? For what? _

Like he’s reading his thoughts, Captain Sakai continues, “...I thought at the beginning that your father would change his mind about all of his war mongering. That doesn’t mean it makes me a better man for drawing up the plans with him but...he’s not the same man I grew up with.”

Who that man is, Tsukishima’s has no idea. It’s been evident to him that his father is no good man the day his brother was cast out and Captain Sakai is a fool to believe he could be anything different than the person he is today. 

“I should have noticed that when we were conquering the towns to the south or when he tried to purge the sea of pirates a few years back.” Tsukishima winces as a painful memory tries to surface and he pushes it frantically away, listening closely to Captain Sakai. “I’ve grown old and I’ve grown stupid but I can’t keep myself from hoping that your father might one day somewhat return to the man who valued life over power.”

Tsukki listens with intent and stays silent as he finishes talking, staring at the solemn look the Captain wears. His head feels light, his fingers tapping his legs restlessly at his words. ‘Life over power’, he says. What a tedious but easy choice to make.

His father has no respect for the living, for his citizens, his subjects or his own sons. And none for the dead as well it seems from the lack of visitation from his father to his mother’s grave, the headstone lacking the bouquet of dark roses other corpse wives revel in. The only people he’s seen hold an ounce of his father’s respect is his generals, the ones of use, and Captain Sakai, so he definitely has that going for him.

“But, once again, I just wanted to apologize for betraying your trust. I’m sorry,” the Captain says, looking downtrodden. Tsukishima is not used to seeing him this way, the man usually a warm presence against the sharp cold of the palace. His expression makes him want to look away and give the Captain space to think and recuperate.

Tsukki stills his finger tapping and finally speaks, “So it is true, you’ve actually grown stupid and old.”

Captain Sakai flicks wide eyes towards him, his shoulders losing their tension as he spots the warm glint in Tsukki’s eyes.

“I was kidding. I’m as sprite and as young as I’ll ever be, Prince Tsukishima.” Captain Sakai says, puffing his out his chest.

“Uh-huh,” raising a critical brow before remembering what he’s really here for. “As entertaining as this conversation is, I came here for another reason as well.”

Captain Sakai stops mid-flex, giving him a serious nod and leaning forward as he picks up on the atmosphere.

Tsukishima speaks a little quieter, the water spouting from the fountain masking his words from any unwanted listeners. “I need you to get me to the dungeon.”

“And why is that?” Captain Sakai asks, his eyebrows scrunched down in confusion.

“I heard that a wagon of prisoners were taken there yesterday. I want to know who they are and why they’re there.”

“I’ve heard of no such wagon,” Captain Sakai says, looking even more uncertain. That’s a relief though, Tsukki would hate for him to be in on it. “Where’d you hear this from, Prince Tsukishima?”

“A little birdie told me,” he replies, deciding not to give up Lieutenant Ukai since he was kind enough to tell him in the first place.

He sets him with a stare before sighing, “Just this once, I’ll let that go. But, if you wish, I’ll take you down to the dungeons. I myself am now curious about what I was not told of.”

Tsukki nods his head, pushing himself onto his feet, “Thank you.”

Captain Sakai follows him as they leave the ivy covered courtyard behind, mumbling about whether they’ll even permit him in the dungeons is questionable. But they both soldier on through the halls, the midday rays of sunlight shining through the windows contrasting to the nervous feeling in his fingers, ringing his hands out every now and then, and the dread beginning to build in his stomach. 

Whatever—whoever—they find in the dungeons, he knows it’s not going to be good.

They turn the corner and tread down a winding staircase, growing darker and darker as they go, the candles too spread apart for his liking. It begins to smell like the abandoned servant’s passage and he resists the urge to cover his nose as they reach the bottom. 

The hallway is poorly-lit down here, the dark shadows filling up the space between the torches a little too easily. No rays of light, no windy windows, no bright tiles or marble archways. Just stone walls and a heavy, iron enforced door at the end of the hallway with four guards playing Poker at a table to pass the time.

Captain Sakai clears his throat as he approaches and the guards look up from their game, their eyes going wide as they spot Tsukki standing beside him. They nearly jump out of their seats, bowing low and he gives them a stiff nod. 

“At ease, ladies and gents,” Captain Sakai says with a smile and they laugh nervously, “We’re just visiting the dungeons. And if I may also ask, who was on duty here yesterday?”

They all look towards each other before turning back to him, Nakamura, the guard that almost caught Yamaguchi in the library a couple weeks ago, giving a shake of his head, “Nobody we know of, sir. Although if you want us to ask around, we would be happy to.”

“That won’t be necessary, Nakamura. Thank you though.” He says and they nod their heads before another one of them takes the keys from their side and unlocks the door. A pitch black, narrow staircase follows and Tsukki feels like spiders are crawling up his spine. The guard gives the ring of keys to Captain Sakai before sitting down with the rest of them, going back to their Poker game.

“Thank you,” Tsukishima says and one of them looks up from her cards, giving him a surprised look that turns into a quick smile. 

“Let’s go, Prince Tsukishima,” Captain Sakai says grimly and Tsukishima nods, stepping forward first into the pitch stairway. The Captain follows, a torch in hand as he closes the door behind him.

The air flows past him, trying to get out of the now shut door and he scrunches his nose. It smells stale, like it’s been trapped for ages but not only that, it’s tinted with the smell of iron, a smell that’s been too common in the last couple weeks. He sees a warm glow at the bottom, light flowing out of the dungeon and his steps grow a little faster.

He reaches the bottom, his stomach jumping and twisting like the yo-yo his mother gifted to him when he was a child. Captain Sakai sucks in a tight breath from behind him and he wills himself to turn the corner, into the blood-stinking dungeon. 

Cells line the walls, the bars rusted and old. Instead of stone bricks lining the floor it’s dirt and he tries to ignore the blood spatters near and on a severe looking chair in the middle of the room, leather bindings on the arms and front legs of it.

“What in the Gods’ green earth happened here?” Captain Sakai breathes out. 

Tsukki is still, stuck in place as he slowly tracks the scuff marks on the floor, trying to find where they come from. “This is no place of the Gods’.”

His eyes spot the cell where the scuff marks trail to, the light barely hitting the cell it as it sits in darkness. A muffled groan comes from it and he’s moving quicker than he thought he could to the cell, discovering a hand shaking the rusted bars lightly.

He skids to a stop, feeling sick from the stench coming from the cell and the people inside. They either cower away from the door or stare off into the distance, their expression blank, their eyes unseeing of the real world around them. It looks like they haven’t had a bath in months, dirt caking their skin and hair and he can barely make out splotches of blood staining their clothes and on some of their necks.

“Who...who are you?” He asks, his voice quiet so he does not scare them.

A lady who’s pressed herself up against the wall, looks at him with calmer eyes although they flick at the slightest noise, her shoulders wound tight. Out of the twelve of them, she is the only one to inch forward, her shawl ragged and stained darker than it’s original lime color.

“What happened?” He continues, crouching down slowly to meet eye to eye with her through the bars, “Why are you here? Where are you from?”

She hastily begins writing in the dry dirt, her fingers raw and he watches tediously as she spells out an answer in the dirt.

“You know,” a familiar voice says from behind him, missing it’s usual cheer. He whirls around before she’s done writing, his eyes going wide because  _ what are they doing here?  _ Oikawa looks at him with tired eyes, his eyebrows drawn low as if he’s too exhausted to hold them up, “she can’t speak. None of them can.”

“Why?” Captain Sakai asks from beside him, his horrified expression barely hidden as he asks.

“They cut out their tongues.” His first mate answers, almost leaning on Oikawa and Tsukki looks closer, spotting the rest of Oikawa’s crew in there with him, some sleeping and others watching closely. 

His throat feels dry like someone stuffed cotton balls down it and he asks, “Who?”

“Shouldn’t you know, Prince Tsukishima?” Oikawa answers, almost spitting out the words. 

“No. I wouldn’t.” Tsukki replies, pinning him with a glare.

“Hm,” Oikawa looks unconvinced before looking into his eyes. He shrugs, leaning against the bars, “I thought you would know, it was your father and his personal guards who did this. And if you’re wondering why we’re down here, your father took us as well. Right off our ship, though he didn’t cut out our tongues.”

Tsukishima feels like he’s drowning. He knew his father was a prick but not some fucking... He feels tears prickle at his eyes for the first time in a long while but he swallows them down.

“Why...why would he do this?” Captain Sakai chokes out and Tsukishima looks towards him. He looks betrayed and Tsukishima thinks, _ At least he can let go of that silly little hope that my father’s still a good man. _

“Didn’t want us talking about the war,” Kageyama answers, leaning against the wall, his eyes closed and face smudged. “Thought we would go yammering to someone. Prick. But the ones over in that cell—“

He’s interrupted as the lady shakes the bars behind him and he turns around to see she’s finished writing. Crouching down again, he squints to see what she’s wrote. His stomach jumps into his throat as he reads her messy handwriting over and over again because  _ this can’t be right, it can’t be. _

Rin’s Pass. They’re from Rin’s Pass.

What could his father have done that justified cutting out their tongues? Why just cut out their tongues and not other’s from the slum? 

“Thank you...for telling me this. I’ll get you guys out, I promise.” She nods, others perking up, her eyes beginning to water and he gives her a reassuring nod as Iwaizumi clears his throat.

“What Kageyama was saying was that they were carted here.” And Tsukki nods, he knows this already and the first mate continues, “While taking their tongues, I heard only tidbits but enough to know what happened. It seems your father has created a weapon. A city-leveler.” With those words, Tsukki knows exactly what he’s going to say next, dreads it. “He used it on Rin’s Pass, used it on the same people who mined his rare ore that powers that fucking thing. And then when the city was just ashes in the wind, the snow melting off the side of the mountains enclosing it, he took the survivors and cut out their tongues so nobody would know about it.”

It feels like world pauses on its’ axis, going silent and taut as he registers the first mate’s words. His hands clench at his side, his father’s biting grip burning into his shoulder. It seems that Uchida’s and their worries were correct. So  _ awfully _ correct.

And Yamaguchi...Yamaguchi is from Rin’s Pass. So are his crew mates. He’s going to have to tell Yamaguchi that his childhood home has been wiped from the map, from existence like it was never there. And his father decided that was okay, to incinerate his people,  _Tsukishima’s_ people, indifferent as a flame would be to a burning moth.

He can’t even see properly, the rage eating away at his disgust and fear. He can see the beads connected to his glasses in his peripheral and his heart twangs at the sight of it. 

He can’t waste another moment. Clearing his throat, he says, “I will get you all out soon, I promise.”

“Empty promises do not bode well with the desperate, Prince Tsukishima,” Oikawa says, looking through the bars.

“It’s a good thing I do not make empty promises.” And without another second, flames licking at his heels, he’s marching out of the room and up the dark stairway, Captain Sakai following closely behind.

It’s inconceivable. His father is a monster, hell on earth for his people and some of them have yet to find out. He can’t believe he’s related to him, the thought sending his stomach churning. 

He knows what he’s going to do as he slams open the dungeon door and he’s not afraid or nervous or scared. He’s come to a decision. It’s his father’s time to leave, whether he’s ready for it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright im hella excited to get this over with so yay! anyways i hoped you guys enjoyed<3


	12. The Raging Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so if im going to guess we only have two more chapters to go so yay!! anyways here you go<33

“Prince Tsukishima,” Captain Sakai yells after him as he marches down the main hallway, just coming from the dungeon. A couple of jogging footsteps and he catches up to walk side by side with him, his strides a little quicker to keep pace with Tsukishima. He gives a nervous look towards him, nerves frazzled as he can see the man’s hands shake a little. “What do you plan on doing? No, what  are you doing?”

Tsukishima keeps his eyes steady ahead of him, his pace constant as he turns the corner. The afternoon sun still continues to shine through the windows as if Tsukishima’s whole world has not been flipped on it’s backside like a turtle, unable to roll itself over. His heart thunders in his ears, Sakai’s and his footsteps resounding throughout the oh so quiet hallway and he wonders if Captain Sakai can hear his beating heart, wonders if his heart is trying to squeeze it’s way through his rib cage or that he needs to take a few deep, calming breaths.

He opts for taking a few breaths through the nose, his lungs expanding in his constricted chest before his muscles gradually calm, his heart slowing down with them.

Captain Sakai goes to speak again, a tint of desperation in his voice, Tsukishima noticing that it’s been there since they left the dungeon. “Prince—“

“I want you to go and grab Usui, Uchida and Iwasaki. When you have found them, wait for me in my room. The door is unlocked.” He pauses, thinking it over, his stomach sinking as he adds, “And bring Captain Sugawara.”

The Captain gives him a baffled look, still walking side by side with him to Tsukishima’s chagrin. Realizing he’s waiting for an answer, Captain Sakai regains his voice, letting out a cough to clear his throat. “I—I don’t understand, Prince Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima barely understands himself, he has a plan, a dumb one but that’s all he needs. And right now he needs Captain Sakai to gather his allies.

_ Allies. What have I gotten myself into?  _ Tsukishima thinks with a grimace.

He turns to look at Captain Sakai, stopping in the middle of the hall and setting him with a piercing stare. “I’ll explain later but, now, can you do what I’ve asked of you?” Captain Sakai’s eyes are wide, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Tsukishima is careful not to raise his voice as he asks, “Do you still serve my father? Or will you serve me and do what I’ve asked of you?”

He stays silent, his eyebrows drawn together. It’s no easy question with no easy choice. Tsukishima waits in anticipation, keeping his shoulders from tensing as he waits for his answer.

The Captain finally turns his eyes back up to him and nods. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and mutters his thanks before Captain Sakai is setting off down the hall, his footsteps hurried. 

“Oh, and Captain Sakai?” Tsukishima says and Sakai turns around, eyebrows raised as he waits for another request. “Drop the ‘Prince’ when you’re referring to me now. Just call me Tsukishima.”

Sakai stills for a few moments before smiling, still a little stiff but warm and he nods before turning around and walking around the corner. Tsukishima lets out a sigh of relief, thankful that Captain Sakai did not choose his father.

Now, back to the task at hand. He continues down the hall, keeping his thoughts off the fear that’s coiling around his guts, squeezing tight and instead on what he plans to say to his father. 

What he plans to say... What could he possibly say?  _ You’re a real fucking douche _ _,_ Tsukki almost chuckles to himself, cracking his knuckles at his sides as he turns another corner. A servant passes by him and bows quickly.  _ No, I can’t say that. He can’t know about what I’m planning.  _ His mind draws a blank and he hopes he can come up with something to say quick because it looks like he’s already coming up on his father’s room.

He walks through the tall archway, and into the throne room, more of a grand hall, the towering white stone throne sitting opposite of him. The back reaches high up towards the cavernous ceiling, the gigantic windows behind it leaving sunbeams to dance across the room. 

He never imagined himself sitting in that chair. Ever. It was always an image of his father, staring indifferent and calculating at what lies before him. At one point, he thought maybe one day Akiteru would take the throne but the dream was chased away with his brother.

To the right of him is a large door that leads to his father’s room. He lets in a subtle deep breath as he strolls over, trying to release the tension in his shoulders. The two guards posted outside the doorway pay him no mind, looking at him lazily.

“I’m here to see my father,” he says, almost proud of himself for not letting his voice crack. He clutches his hands behind his back as the guards move to open the doors. They push them open with a booming creak, too loud for the vacant throne room and Tsukishima’s nerves.

He walks through, trying to look calmly around for his father. His rooms are covered with furs of bears, big cats and even an elephant tusk from the north rests on a raised pedestal opposite of his bed. A suit of armor similar to Tsukishima’s except for the signs of use, sits in his corner, waiting to be used. To the right of him is his father’s study area. There’s a large table with a detailed map of the Western Hemisphere, scrolls stacked and tucked away in various areas of the room and the fireplace crackling and popping as the firewood burns.

His father looms over the map, hands spread out as his shadow darkens Itoku, his generals and advisors speaking to him in hushed tones. A knife has been plunged into the map, right where Birkland’s capital is and Tsukishima almost thinks it glints menacingly at him.

They continue to talk amongst themselves, not hearing or maybe even caring that he’s just arrived. His fidgeting hands curl into tight fists behind him and he clears his throat.

They go silent, his father looking up from his plotting, muttering something indecipherable to them as he does. He smiles, something that Tsukishima finds too toothy and mean.

“Kei, my son,” his father announces and Tsukishima’s stomach churns at the sentiment. “I was just about to go send someone to find you.”

“Why is that?” He can’t help the bite in his words but he finds that doesn’t care much for that right now.

His father’s face visibly darkens at his tone, raising his eyebrow before going on, “We have some great news about the weapon General Sato and I have created.” He throws a grateful nod towards the beefy general who stands up a little straighter at his words. 

“And what’s that?” Tsukki asks, walking up towards the table and looking at the papers and plans splayed out.

“It was a success. We will be able to take hold of Birkland by winter if my calculations are correct,” his father says, looking down at the table with a firm grin.

Tsukishima clenches his hand around the edge of the table, his fingertips going white. He lets out a choked exhale, pushing away the images of the people in the cells, of his father turning a blind eye to an injured person in the stands of the Colosseum, of them coming to a decision on waging war on a country that bests them in combat and he clears his throat once again.

“Well...congratu- _ fucking _ -lations,  _ father, _ ” he says, sarcasm flooding his words and he practically spits out the last part of the sentence. The room goes dead silent and he looks up to stare at all of them in the eyes, “You’ve officially become the biggest ass in the nation with your feeble-minded yes-men in a close second place.”

It’s silent. The fire cracks and he swears if he dropped the tiniest of pins, he would hear it. Or maybe he wouldn’t with all the pounding in his ears right now. He’s never been this angry in front of his father. Well, he has but never outright furious, never shouting or calling him the biggest ass in the nation. They all look at him with either surprise or contempt but he doesn’t budge. Not even a little bit as his father’s face grows darker and darker by the moment. This has to happen now or he’ll never be able to get it off his chest.

“Leave the room. All of you.” His father says to his generals and advisors, for the first time not lifting his gaze from Tsukishima. They all stand statue still and his father demands, “Now.”

They quickly hop to it after that, filing out like sheep being herded back to their pen. The door to the room slams shut behind them, echoing off the walls in an effort to fill up the tense silence. Tsukishima doesn’t let his eyes slip away, keeping eye contact with his father, the one who bears the same amber eyes as him. 

It makes him feel nauseous.

“Who do you think you are?” His father says slowly, his voice low.

“Who do I think I am?” Tsukishima rephrases the question, a baffled and sarcastic tone in his voice. “What a stupid question.” His father lip twitches, barely containing a would-be growl. Tsukishima turns his attention towards the map. Birkland is a huge, sprawling country across the Middle Sea, spanning hundreds and hundreds of miles wider than Itoku, making his nation look tiny. The knife glints against the fire raging in the fireplace. “You really plan to go through with this? Risk our people’s lives? Risk the Birklanders’ lives? So what? You can have two thrones?” He throws a fiery glare towards his father, his lip curled, “What, one _not_ _ fucking _ _enough!_ ”

“Do not forget who you are talking to, boy!” His father roars, leaning forward on the table towards him, his eyes icy. “I am the emperor and you will speak to me as such!” 

Tsukishima scoffs, “You are no emperor. And lest you forget, just as you have since I was born, I am your son and I will address you however I please! I am your equal not some lowly servant and I will not be cast out like one!” The knife calls to him and he grabs the hilt, his father’s eyes going wide. Tsukki slams it down between his father’s fingers, narrowly missing his ring finger as it plunges deep into the wooden table. He seethes, huffing in a deep breath as he speaks quietly, his voice sharp, “You already did to my brother but you will not be making the same mistake again.” 

And with that, his father’s eyes growing colder by the second, he turns to leave, his footsteps resounding throughout the poorly-decorated room. His heart beats like a drum and he flexes his hands at his sides. He needs to get out before his father registers what really just happened. He hurries to the door, reaching for it quickly when a flash of steel glints in his peripheral and Tsukishima can only stumble backwards as the knife imbeds itself into the door, right where his head had just been. He turns to look and sees his father storming towards him, fist clenched at his sides. Tsukishima backs up quickly, his pulse quickening as his heart jumps into his throat but his father is already in front of him, amber eyes a now raging fire.

His hand shoots out and grips Tsukishima by the hair of his head, pulling it back with a violent tug. Pain shoots through him and he fights to escape from his grasp, pushing at his father and clawing at his arms to no avail.

“Your brother was a  _ traitor, _ ” his father seethes. “He helped those pirates when my men and I tried to purge the Middle Sea of them. Fed them every little detail of our plans like a rat. And you know what, Kei?” His father’s grips tightens and Tsukishima can feel his traitorous eyes squeeze out a few tears at the pain. “You can’t have a fucking rat on the throne. So I banished him, a huge mercy for his serious crimes. You’re lucky you aren’t a rat or my knife would have found your head just a few seconds ago.” And with that, his father lets go of his head with a push, turning back towards his study without another word. 

Tsukishima wipes at his eyes quickly, feeling the moisture on the back of his hand and he grimaces. He turns towards the doors and stalks out of his father’s stifling room, slamming the doors open. Some of the people who’ve been listening intently start, jumping back with a surprised look and he rolls his eyes as he walks by them, gripping tightly at his trembling hands behind his back. His footsteps are quick, resounding through the silent throne room and he can feel the eyes of his father’s generals and advisors on his neck. He hears Advisor Hisaishi clear his throat, ready to make a snide comment and he’s speeding out of the throne room before he hears what he has to say. Soon enough he’s outside of the throne room and around the corner and he finally lets out a panicked breath, stopping and leaning against a wall.

He inhales deeply, breathing in the cool air of the hallway and the sea air as he closes his eyes tight. Pushing his glasses up onto the top of his head, he quickly presses the heels of his hands to his eyelids before letting out yet another shaky breath.

He really didn’t want to rehash all that stuff about his brother. He’s tried so hard over the past years to bury it: the dreams, the pain...the loneliness. Everything is now being dug up and he’s trying  so hard to keep it down, keep the fear down. He doesn’t want anybody else to leave him, no matter how selfish that might sound, he won’t allow it. 

The dreams have been resurfacing recently, the ones he used to have when he was younger. They’re bad enough as is, but now every once in a while they’ll include Yamaguchi and he hates it. Hates it so much that he’s been losing sleep over it, unwilling to close his eyes some nights, not wanting to relive the nightmare of his brother and Yamaguchi both disappearing. Tsukishima can’t lose Yamaguchi, he can’t. And no matter how much he wants to deny the notion, he doesn’t want to lose the friends he’s made in the guards as well. Uchida with her intense obsession with the finer clothes in life, Usui and his lack of brain-to-mouth filter and Iwasaki who easily evens out the chaotic energy of his friends; he doesn’t want to give it up.

Finally after what feels like forever, he’s able to catch his breath, letting it fill his lungs and calm his heartbeat. He pushes the glasses back onto his face, the beads clicking together preciously and he fixes his mussed up hair, tussling it till it looks normal again. His roots still feel a little tender and he lets the feeling of anger run free.

His father sold his soul for power long ago and Tsukishima does not expect for it to return any time soon. When his plan comes to fruition, Tsukishima will not be giving his father a clean exit. The people he has wronged deserve retribution and that is what he will give them. His father will be imprisoned for his crimes against the people and when the time is right, he will be executed for those crimes.

Pushing himself upright, he begins down the hallway towards his bedroom, where he hopes he’ll meet the people he’s asked for. And for everybody’s sake, he hopes to the Gods it goes better than the meeting with his father.

———

Tsukishima sits in the corner of his room, right next to his bookshelf, his foot tapping nervously at the ground as he waits for them to arrive. The lines of the book in his hand blur together as he focuses a little too hard on trying to read them.

A knock sounds at his door and he pretends that he nearly didn’t just jump out of his chair. Throwing the book down where he sat, he hurries over, smoothing out his creased white button-up as he opens the door with a tiny creak. Familiar faces greet him and he lets out a tiny sigh of relief. He really didn’t want to meet up with anybody else today, well, except for the people he wants to meet. He opens the door and they creep in like thieves in the night even though it’s still bright outside, the evening sun sending red and purples rays over the clouds.

“So,” Iwasaki starts, concern etched deep into his features, “what’s this all about?”

Tsukishima huffs plopping back down in the pretty chair in the corner. It seems they’ve made themselves at home already, Uchida and Usui sitting comfortable on his bed, her legs crossed with Iwasaki sitting on the tiny bench beside his vanity, leaning on it as he listens closely. They all look like they were caught off guard, Uchida and her long, inky black hair tied back messily and her eyes look tired as if she just got out of bed. The only one in a guard’s uniform is Iwasaki, who looks slightly twitchy under his cool facade, while the other two don casual wear. 

“I’ll tell you when the other two arrive.” He knows it might be rude to not explain to them what’s going on when he made them drop whatever they were doing and come here, but he doesn’t really feel like explaining twice.

“Tsukishima, can you just tell us?” Usui groans. “You have me shitting bricks over here.”

He goes to tell Usui to stop being so crude, Uchida pushing the latter nearly off the bed when his secret door begins to grind slowly open. 

_ Great timing . _

Captain Sakai is the first to step through the threshold, face pale at what Tsukishima guesses is the smell of the servant’s passage, almost identical to that of the dungeon minus the iron of blood. No matter, it still makes his stomach churn. Sugawara follows behind him, his face grim, Daichi at his heels. Tsukishima lets out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in at the fact that Yamaguchi didn’t tag along this time.

_ It seems they haven’t figured out the captain problem yet though. _

Usui makes a strangled noise and Tsukishima turns to look at the baffled guard. He points at the secret door that’s beginning to close, “You didn’t tell me the secret door was right there!”

Tsukishima shrugs, “It wasn’t important at the time.”

“Prince Tsukishima,” Captain Sakai speaks up from beside Iwasaki, sitting casually on his vanity’s desk, his face still pinched. “That passage poses a huge risk to you. It gets past every defense of the castle and straight to your room and others. Just think about what would happen if someone found out.”

And for the lack of a better reply, Tsukishima just shrugs again to which the Captain lets out a quiet groan, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. 

“Why have you called us here today, Prince Tsukishima?” Sugawara asks softly, the both of them leaning their weight on the stone wall beside his bookshelf. There is a tint of desperation in his voice and Tsukishima begins to feel bad that he’s kept them all waiting this long.

He clears his throat although there is nothing there, “I wanted to say that I’ve decided to go with your idea, Usui.” He receives only blank stares for a moment, his shoulders stiffening visibly. Usui’s jaws drops and Uchida is the first one to reply.

“That’s great, Tsukishima. A heavy decision but I’m glad that you made it,” she gives him a smile. “Plus, you’re staying here with us so...yay!”

A little half-assed laugh escapes his throat and turns to look towards the two pirate captains, “I’m guessing Yamaguchi told you two what we talked about.” They both nod and he goes to continue but he’s interrupted.

“Excuse me,” Captain Sakai speaks up, looking thoroughly confused, “but am I the only one in the room who has no idea what you’re talking about? What plan are you talking about? And who’s Yamaguchi? Also, how do you even know these two?” He points to Sugawara and Daichi.

“Oh yeah, that,” Tsukishima says, keeping the cringe off his face. He breathes in deeply and quickly recounts all the things he’s learned in the past few weeks, about Ono and Hisaishi and his own father. “And after the tournament, I talked with Uchida, Usui and Iwasaki and Usui brought up the plan to get rid of my father.” Captain Sakai’s eyes widen considerably and Tsukishima goes to add, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to assassinate him if that’s what you’re thinking. He needs to be thrown in prison though.” The Captain’s shoulders relax.  _ Honestly though, _ Tsukishima thinks,  _ he needs to stop caring about my father.  _ “As for your second question...” He goes to answer it only to realize what the Captain asked. ‘Who is Yamaguchi?’ Like to him? Or just in general? Like they’ve only been...whatever they’ve been for two days. What does he call what they have? He can’t just disregard their relationship, firstly, because that wouldn’t feel right to him. Second, Suga and Daichi are right there and they probably know and they would probably be angry if he does discount it. He realizes he’s been quiet too long, most of them waiting for him to speak with a weird look on their faces except for Usui who grins at him like the shit he is. “...Yamaguchi is a...close of confidant of mine and part of Captain Sugawara’s crew.”

Usui lets out a chuckle, throwing a smarmy look towards Iwasaki, “Called it! Pay up, man.”

“Shut it,” Iwasaki and Tsukishima say at the same time, the latter feeling a tendril of heat crawl up his ears as he spots Sugawara in the corner of his eye giving him a soft smile. 

Redirecting the attention away from the slightly embarrassing conversation at hand, he answers the Captain’s final question, “And if you haven’t picked up on how I know these two, I was introduced to them almost two weeks ago and they’ve became allies of mine. It was quite the shock when I  _ spotted _ _them_ at the tournament.”

Daichi gives him a nervous laugh, his deep voice sounding a little bit higher as he does, “Sorry about that, Prince Tsukishima. Just thought we could lighten the load for you a little bit.”

“Should have consulted me before making a worse decision than a headless chicken would.” He bites before pausing and asking in a softer tone, minute enough that it’s barely noticeable, “But...I expect that Captain Sakai told you what we found in those dungeons?”

Sugawara nods, sadness tinting his features as his eyes flit to his feet, “Yes, he did. Although none of us harbor especially warm memories of the place, with the people being desperate in a not so giving town and the weather being chilly as it was propped between two mountains. But...it was where we grew up.”

Daichi rubs his captain’s shoulder and Tsukishima stares solemnly. Uchida clears her throat from his bed and he turns his attention towards her, her eyes concerned as she asks, “So was my theory true?”

Tsukishima can only nod his head once and her eyes are suddenly set ablaze. She clenches her fist at her side, her jaw clenching and he’s suddenly a little less worried about the outcome of his plan. 

“But that leads me to why I’ve called you here,” he says and he can feel all their attention turn towards him. “Three days from now, my father will be holding a ball. There he will announce my engagement to the princess of Birkland, Princess Adriana. It’s there where all of this will end. And I’ll need your help. Merchants and high-ranking officials will be there and I’ll need their support. So before my father makes my engagement public preferably, I will announce his crimes to the people assembled and with your help, he will be imprisoned and...I’ll take his place, sending the princess home peacefully but without rings on our fingers.”

They mull it over, their eyes somewhere else as they think over the plan. Sugawara is the first to clear his throat. “How do you need us to help?”

“My father will invite you to the festivities and show you off as his Royal Vessel and privateers, but I just need you there in case a fight breaks out.” He turns his gaze towards the others, “And I need you guys to gather guards, the ones you trust with this secret, and just in case that happens, be able to fend off my father and his personal guards and be able to take them down to the dungeons.”

They nod along, Captain Sakai finally looking more relaxed instead of sheep who’s about to be sheered. Iwasaki leans forward onto his knees, a motion that means he’s about to say something.

“Is that all you want us to do?”

Tsukishima hums a ‘yes’ and the guard looks satisfied.

“You definitely need to give us raises after this.” Usui says, exasperation evident in his voice. “Even more so since you’re going to be emperor.”

Tsukishima cringes at the word ‘emperor.’ He’s still getting used to the idea of it, being emperor an all that. Especially since he thought he wasn’t going to be sitting on the white, reaching throne at all, never planning on it.

“Listen, if everything goes right and this somehow doesn’t get leaked to my father, which it  _ won’t _ because then he could just kill the prisoners and call me a liar and throw me in dungeons for treason.” Usui’s face blanches at that. “If you tell the people you trust and that doesn’t happen, after all this is over, I’ll make you my personal guards.”

“Really?” Uchida asks with wide eyes.

He hates the idea of it, spending his days with them but he’s already said it and can’t really take it back so he just gives an hesitant but agreeing nod.

“Sick,” Uchida replies.

“So do you all know what to do?” He asks, placing them all under a calculating gaze. 

They all agree except for Captain Sakai who shakes his head.

“I’m not sure what you shall have me do, you have not given me a task.”

“I just need your support. ‘Cause come that night,” Tsukishima says, his voice growing hard, “I’ll need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh hope y’all liked<3


	13. A Fall From Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh one more chapter guys. hope u enjoy!! also happy holidays, hope u guys are having as much fun (ik we’re inside but yk it is what it is) while we’re inside!!

_ Tsukki. _

_ He’s in his bed again. It’s dark in his room, moonlight shining through his windows, illuminating certain parts brightly and leaving others to fester in complete darkness. His breathing is silenced by the shadows, only the faint blow of a strange wind sounds throughout his room. A droplet of sweat rolls down his neck, his hair sweat-curled and he can feel the usual uncomfortableness of his moist night shirt clinging to his back. His glasses are on the bedside table but he can see fine. _

_ This is a dream. _

_ He tilts his head towards the door as a familiar light flickers to life behind it, a lifeless white glow gleams under the crack at the bottom of his door. Two separate shadows cut through it. His brother’s feet. _

_ They shuffle restlessly as if he’s battling with the idea of bidding him a farewell or just disappearing as if he died.  _

_ Tsukishima needs him here though. Needs him to stay here to handle all the duties he’ll inevitably pass to Tsukishima, the responsibilities, the burdens. He’s tired and he needs his brother. _

_ Maybe he can make him stay though. He just needs to open the door and tell him to stay here, it doesn’t matter that father stripped you of your title, just stay, please. He goes to move as he has hundreds of times only for his legs to move as if walking through mud. The feet beyond the door shuffle again, his brother’s muffled apology and goodbye barely sounding and Tsukishima begins to push and pull frantically, needing to see him off. _

_ His heart beat thunders in his ears and he gives up trying to get out and shouts, “Don’t leave!” only for the sound to be muffled by the darkness. His cries go silent, falling on unhearing ears, no matter how much they feel as if they are ripping through his throat.  _

_ The light begins to dim, his brother going quiet and he reaches out, his fingers splayed, his joints pulling. “Please,” he screams silently. But the light goes out, his brother’s footsteps fading back into nothingness. _

_ It goes dark. He’s alone. _

_ The silence is deafening, just like it’s always been. He brings his hand back to his side, curling his fingers into a clenched fist. _

_ A strange wind blows across his spine again and the hair on his neck rises, goosebumps beginning to form down his arm. He glances around the darkness, unbridled terror thrumming through his veins, his eyes sifting through the shadows, looking for whoever or whatever is watching him.  _

_ Eyes unseeing shine from the shadows, milky white irises evident in the growing darkness in the corner of his room. A large, darkened and crooked form hides behind them, the shadows hiding it from Tsukishima’s prying eyes. He can see too-long limbs and joints jutting out from the shadows and a needle-like claw glint in the moonlight. _

_ “Hello, Prince Tsukishima,” the disembodied voice croons, no longer croaking with age. _

_ His breath catches and he tries to scramble back in his bed but finds he’s still unable to move quickly. _

_ This isn’t supposed to happen. What’s going on? _

_ “You’ve done well to continue on your path,” they say and Tsukishima recognizes where he’s heard this voice before. The crone at the Colosseum. A chill runs down spine as the blind eyes watch him. _

_ “What are you doing here?” He asks. _

_ “Why wouldn’t I be here?” A tint of laughter hints at her voice and the outline of a wide, shining smile peeks out of the darkness, long and pointy teeth glinting. “The storm is almost upon us, Tsukishima.” _

_ “What’s really coming?” He asks from the safety of his bed as he hears a slow quiet whine begin to start up in the silence like a fly trapped in a room. _

_ “Oh, I can’t tell you that.” _

_ “Why?” He demands. _

_ “You’ll find out soon enough.” He wants to ask again but the blind crone’s voice is already fading, the growing scream becoming louder and she parts with one final warning, eyes shining with knowledge of tales untold and ones yet to happen, “Be careful, kingling.” _

_ A freckled hand shoots out of the darkness, blood dripping from it’s fingertips and the screaming comes to a climax and he clutches at his ears. The hand twitches and grasps at nothing and Tsukishima feels sick. _

_ “HELP,” the voice screams, too similar to Yamaguchi’s voice. _

_ He pushes at his legs, finally easier to move than earlier, his feet hitting the cold air. The voice cries for help over and over again and he’s on his feet and rushing over. _

_ “Tsukki!” The voice howls, so unlike the boy’s usual soft chattering. _

_ He’s sprinting now, grasping forward to grab the hand and pull him from the depths of darkness but the room gets longer and longer the closer he gets. _

_ “Tsukki!” He lunges forward, shoulder nearly popping out of it’s socket as he reaches. _

_ “Tsukki!” His fingers brush against the other’s, skin ice cold, so unlike him but so much like a corps— _

_ “Tsukki!” Tsukishima’s hand curls around his and he plants his feet into the warped wooden ground and begins to pull— _

“Tsukki, wake up.” A voice says from beside him and his eyes fly open. He jolts forward, glancing around the dark room before landing on Yamaguchi beside him who stares with wide eyes. His breathing is still coming in with short gasps and his shirt sticks to his back uncomfortably. 

He searches for words to excuse his harried look but can’t seem to find them, his mind stuffed to the brim with information and warnings. His gaze doesn’t leave his palms as they lay in his lap. His throat feels dry. He wonders why.

“Are you really here?” is the first question that finds it’s way out of his mouth, quieter than he expected it to be.

The pirate stares at him for a second before nodding and Tsukishima lets out a shuddering sigh of relief. His thundering heart is slowly winding down even though the all too real screams still echo in the recesses of his mind. 

It’s still nighttime, the shadows fill up the corners of his room and he imagines glinting, white eyes shining out from the dark alcoves and suddenly he wants to light all the candles in his room until the shadows are no more.

“You were having a nightmare, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi says, clutching at his arms, his gaze concerned. “Are you okay?”

“I will be,” he replies before the realization dawns on him. “Wait,” Tsukishima rubs at his sleep-heavy lids, “what are you doing here?” He finally turns his gaze away from his palms and towards Yamaguchi again and notices the red surrounding his eyes and the moonlight glinting off the tears pooling in the corners, the way that his inhales come in fragile shudders. 

He’s been crying. Why? 

Turning himself towards Yamaguchi, glad that his legs don’t feel like he’s swimming through quicksand, his socked feet dangling off the bed. “What’s wrong?” He asks, concern rippling through his voice.

Yamaguchi is silent for a moment, his face frozen, the moisture in his eyes threatening to fall before his facade crumples and like a dam being broken, the pooling tears flow freely down his face. He lets out a choked sob. “I—I should be asking you that,” he says, tears clogging his throat as he forces out a weak laugh.

“Yamaguchi.” Placing a hand on where his neck meets his shoulder and the other on his chin delicately to tip his downcast eyes up towards him, he asks once again, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing,” he supplies wiping away at his tears only for them to come back, falling off his jaw like water dripping from stalactites.

“You wouldn’t be here if nothing was wrong.” He removes his hands from Yamaguchi, an idea forming in his hazy, half-asleep mind and he scoots over on his bed before pulling back the heavy covers in invitation.

It’s a cold summer night, the wind blowing through an opened window makes Tsukishima shiver, the sweat on the back of his neck only making it chillier. He knows Yamaguchi is cold too if the shivers racking his body are any indication. He must have ran here without a jacket for him to be this cold.

Yamaguchi doesn’t even hesitate as he quickly slips off his shoes and crawls into bed beside him, wriggling until he finds a comfortable space between Tsukishima’s soft pillows and him, hiking the covers up to his chin. The tears slow a little and he lets out a shaky exhale.

Tsukishima waits for him to explain as he lays down beside him, warming up nicely under the covers with Yamaguchi’s shared body heat. His pulse has finally slowed and his skin has stopped itching from an all-seeing gaze. Now he keeps his eyes on Yamaguchi, waiting silently for the boy right next to him to speak.

Yamaguchi peeks shy eyes over to him and takes a tiny breath. “Really, nothing’s wrong,” Yamaguchi begins and Tsukishima goes to interrupt him, exasperation evident on his face but Yamaguchi sets him with a look that has him keeping his mouth shut. He takes another breath, hugging the blanket around himself more. “I just got really nervous, you know, thinking about what’s going to happen today. Like, so many things could go wrong. And...I don’t want that to happen, you know.” Tears start flooding down his face again and he takes a gulping breath before his voice goes to a quiet whisper, too quiet, “I’m just...scared.”

Tsukishima feels like his ribs are caving in, the tears streaming down Yamaguchi’s face hack away at his sorry heart. 

With a tentative hand, he reaches forward and places his fingers delicately on his face, wiping away his tears with soft strokes. He continues to cry and Tsukishima moves his hand away from tear-stained cheeks, Yamaguchi moves his face to follow the warmth, and snakes his hand around his shoulders and pulls him close. His hand settles between prominent shoulder blades and a knobby spine, feeling as his shudders make their way through his body. Yamaguchi clutches tightly at him, arms wrapping around his middle tightly and pulling each other close. His face is nestled against his chest and his tears are beginning to soak through his shirt although Tsukishima doesn’t mind, wishing only that he wasn’t anxious in the first place.

Tsukishima begins to comb through his hair, running his fingers through the sea-soaked strands. “Everything’s going to be fine,” he whispers, both to himself and Yamaguchi. He knows this is going to work, it has to, but he can’t help but worry sometimes, same as him.

“But,” Yamaguchi whispers back, his voice muffled against his chest, “what if it doesn’t?”

“Then it doesn’t. You can’t worry about things that have yet to pass.”

“I don’t know how you do that,” he says even though Tsukishima can feel his breathing begin to calm.

“Well first of all, you can’t be a pirate that’s prone to nervous breakdowns,” he replies, looking down at him with a sly grin.

Yamaguchi removes one of his hands to wipe away at his face, leaving only the inflamed red around his eyes, his freckles looking like seeds on a strawberry, before setting him with a weak scowl, “Rude.”

“Just stating facts.” Tsukishima shrugs.

“Rub my back and maybe I’ll forgive you,” he says, not giving up the scowl.

“What am I? Your servant?” Tsukishima scoffs as he begins to rub slowly between his shoulder blades.

“I don’t know if anybody has ever rubbed your back before but, like, it’s  _ so _ calming.”

“Uh-huh.” He has had his back rubbed before when he was younger and his mother was around. Sometimes when he was sick, a soothing hand would be enough to calm his frayed nerves and thundering heart. It’s been a while though but the memory still feels warm.

They stay like that for a little while, quietly enjoying one another’s company as they grow tired, their eyes closing and bodies sinking deeper into the mattress. Tsukishima continues to rub circles into his back and nearly falls asleep to the sound of Yamaguchi’s finally calmed breaths when the pirate clears his throat quietly. 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says, his words slow from exhaustion. Tsukishima hums back and Yamaguchi continues, “Were you having a nightmare?”

Tsukishima hums a ‘yes’, not in the mood to try and brush it off like it’s nothing, and he can feel Yamaguchi maneuver his head to look at him. “Do you want to tell me?” He inquires lightly.

He stays quiet, thinking it over and Yamaguchi waits for him to reply. He stops his hand and opens his eyes to see Yamaguchi watching him. 

He clears his throat and begins, “The nightmares started around six years ago.” He pauses, “They stopped for a while but recently they’ve come back. Not sure about the reason.” A lie. “They’re nothing too serious though.”

“Don’t lie to me.” Yamaguchi glowers and Tsukishima’s lets out a slight laugh at the extremely endearing expression.

“I’ll tell you another time, alright? Promise,” He says and Yamaguchi, hesitantly, nods his head in submission before moving his body comfortably between Tsukishima’s arms and the pillows. “For now, let’s sleep. I’m exhausted.”

“Okay,” Yamaguchi sighs sleepily, his eyelids drooping before finally closing them. Tsukishima lets out a tired exhale, placing his chin on top of his head. His hair smells like the sea, the wind and salt and water a permanent aroma from years of being out on the Middle Sea.  
”G’night,” he mumbles into his chest, making his heart skip a few beats.

“Goodnight, Yamaguchi,” he says, drifting off into sleep.

Tsukishima does not wake that night. He does not dream and he does not fear the shadows, the comforting warmth beside him easing his thoughts and dreams throughout the cool summer night.

———

_ Alright you got this _ _,_ he shakes his shoulders, exhaling deeply as he stares down at his feet. Tsukishima is currently hyping himself up, pausing right before the corner that leads straight to the ballroom. The bellows of the laughter and clinking of champagne flutes make his stomach jump and adrenaline rush through him.

He woke up this morning in a tangle of limbs, Yamaguchi somehow taking the majority of the blankets, to the sound of servants knocking at his door. They bid each other a quick goodbye after hastily jumping out of bed, Tsukishima promising to see him later at the ball and pressing a quick kiss to his forehead, the secret door shutting promptly as the servants continued to inquire about him from outside his door. Making his lids heavy and his breathing deep, he opened the door and asked them sleepily what they were doing here. They gave him sympathetic looks and told him that they needed to prepare him for the ball and that it would only take a tiny bit. 

It did not take a tiny bit.

They spent the whole day outlining his eyes and curling his lashes, adorning him with tiny gold hoops and an over-the-top ruby pendant and slipping on the clothes he had casted aside earlier, the navy trousers and white button-up wrinkled slightly. After all their work was done, a servant came up from behind and clipped on a dark blue cape, gold thread sewn into the borders with swirling designs. After that, they left, bowing deeply as he thanked them, leaving behind a ruby crown that his father instructed for him to wear. The crimson gems sparkle in the candle light and he resists the urge to hold it in his hand, his neck already growing tired of not only holding up his own head but the heavy crown on top of it. 

He takes a deep breath. This is going to work, it has to.

“Alright let’s go.” He nods his head, stepping out and around from the dark corner and into the white candle-lit hallway, the four meter high doors framed by the large marble columns that line both sides of the wide hallway. Beyond those doors, the ballroom.

Usui and Iwasaki are quiet, their shoulders tighter than usual as they stare down the steel enforced double doors that lay in front of them. But they’re trained to work under pressure and he has no doubt that they’ll come through.

The hallway is littered with the rich and famous as well as people holding high government jobs, all drinking and chattering amongst one another as they make their way into the ballroom. The colors of their clothes are enough to give Tsukishima a headache. The violet and scarlet corsets, turquoise and emerald jewelry, maroon, black, grey, baby blue, all of it meshes together.

They quiet down considerably as they spot him making his way down the hallway and he almost gives them a conspiratorial wink. It’s the cape, it’s definitely the stupid cape. Or maybe the ruby crown adorning his noggin. The ones closer to him whisper among each other, his steps echoing loudly against the waxed and polished ground. He gives forced smiles to the ones brave enough to meet his eyes and they bow their heads quickly.

The guards on duty at the doors spot him heading towards them and grab the large steel handles and pull the doors open with a loud creak. 

“You ready?” Usui asks quietly from behind him.

Tsukishima mutters, “Yes.” An older guard that he remembers was at the table when he was eating breakfast with them, gives him a meaningful nod. As they walk through the doorway, he turns back towards them, an eyebrow raised. “What was that about?” He asks.

“Both him and the other lady at the door have children that would be drafted if we started a war,” Iwasaki supplies. “We told them of the plan. They were easily on board.”

“Oh. Okay.” Tsukishima replies, his attention already turning towards the ballroom and it’s grandeur. The dance floor sprawls below him and the people dancing spin and twirl like falling leaves on top of the shiny white stone of the floor, skirts and tailcoats billowing as the musicians play to the right of them. Men and women pace throughout them handing out flutes of champagne and finger food from their trays. At the opposite end of the ballroom, glass panes span the width of the wall letting onlookers gaze out over the garden and the city, the street lamps lining the roads twinkle making the city almost mirror the night sky. 

It’s weird, even though he’s spent his whole life in this palace he’s never seen this view before. He almost doubts he will again, the sight too unique and beautiful to be granted a second time. 

Three makeshift thrones sit on raised dais in front of the panes, his father and Adriana sit in theirs and the last one is left vacant for him. His father looks lazily at the sight before him, head resting on his hand and he wonders how his crown, bigger than Tsukishima’s mind you, doesn’t slide off. Adriana beside him wears matching navy colors to Tsukishima’s, shiny beads trail up her corset and her layered skirt poofs out from under her. Her sword is still sheathed at her hip and she looks agitated and if Tsukishima did not have enough confidence in her sense of sanity—which he has little of but enough to make educated guesses—he would think she would begin to start cutting into the crowd at any moment.

Someone catches his attention right below him. Yamaguchi and the rest of his crew crowd around the buffet table, some of them on the dance floor, wearing nicer clothes than they usually do. He tries to not stare at the way Yamaguchi laughs at something his orange haired crew mate said—probably something stupid—or the way his hair is in some half-up kind of style or the way the silver necklace around his neck makes him look—

_ Get a hold of yourself, _ he chastises his brain, tearing his gaze away from Yamaguchi and beginning down the stairs.

People greet him with small chatter as a servant announces his presence, voice resounding throughout the ballroom and he only smiles and nods his head, continuing down the stairs. He reaches the bottom and pinpoints the co-captains Daichi and Sugawara talking to one another, drinking merrily. Squeezing through the groups of people, he makes his way over there. Daichi’s eyes light up as he nears and taps Sugawara on the arm before pointing in his direction.

“Captain Sugawara,” Tsukishima says and inclines his head as the captain turns towards him.

Sugawara smiles and bows deeply with Daichi, his shoulders relaxed. “Prince Tsukishima,” he greets him, his tight voice betraying the calm he’s faking.

“I just wanted to congratulate you again on your victory earlier this week. We’re all glad to have you as privateers now.” 

Sugawara bows his head again, “Thank you, Your Royal Highness.”

“Of course. Enjoy yourselves.” His voice drops a little lower, eyes meeting the captains’ gazes, “And remember to  _ relax _ _._ ”

They both do, Daichi relaxing his obviously tightened shoulders and they look less like they’re about to be assassinated. Tsukishima gives them a smile and leaves, heading straight for his father atop the throne. A waiter passes by and he slips a flute of champagne off their tray, downing it in one gulp—three gulps if he’s being honest with himself—as he nears the raised dais.

His father turns his attention towards him and he tries to ignore the way his heart thunders trying to escape the cage that he calls his ribs. His guards are a steady presence behind him and he reminds himself that everything is going to work out fine tonight. But that doesn’t mean he eyes his father’s personal guards warily, their faces stoic and bodies still and silent.

He takes the first stair of three onto the dais and his father clears his throat. “Kei.”

Keeping his face still, he replies, “Emperor.”

“You’re late.” His eyes continue to bore into his and Tsukishima’s hand itches to grab for the hilt of his sword at his side. But he continues to stare back, not backing down. His father continues, “In a few minutes I’ll be announcing your guys’ engagement so keep yourself presentable until then.”

“Seems easy enough,” Tsukishima grumbles climbing the other two stairs and going to sit down on the throne beside Adriana. It’s still uncomfortable, too cold compared to the scalding one in the Colosseum. Usui and Iwasaki position themselves on either side of him, tense as they wait for the minutes to come. He cant blame them.

Adriana leans over the arm of her throne, her skirts shifting as she whispers over to him, “Excited?”

He leans over the side of his chair, his hand coming up to the side of his mouth as he whispers back, “No.”

She barks out a laugh before punching him in the shoulder. Her knuckles are sharp and it hurts a little more than he was expecting. “Neither am I. Let’s just get this over with,” she sighs, her laugh subsiding.

“For once I agree with you,” he says, exhaling loudly as he turns to look at the dancers. A new song has begun, the cellist and violinists beginning a slow waltz with sweeping chords and raw notes. He likes cello, if heaven was a sound it would definitely come from a cello. 

He smiles softly in Yamaguchi’s direction who sips gingerly from his champagne and who gazes wistfully at the dancers, his eyes far away as his foot taps the ground nervously. Maybe he’s imagining the both of them twirling around the dance floor, dipping and sweeping with the music just like Tsukishima is. He hopes he is. Maybe after all of this they’ll have enough time for one dance, there doesn’t even have to be music, the echoes of their feet bouncing around the too-large ballroom would be enough. But he knows the moment the strings of the violin and cello stop playing their sweet melody his father will get up to announce his and Adriana’s union, the illusion will be over. So he lets himself imagine, just for a little bit, of hushed whispers and echoing box steps. 

“You know, Prince Tsukishima,” Princess Adriana whispers over again and Tsukishima almost groans, can’t he have a moment of peace?! He leans in close again so he can hear her and she continues, “Although you’re a shit, I don’t hate you.”

Tsukishima raises his brow, “What is this? A fucking love confession?”

She lets an exhale of laughter, “No. Gross.”

“I thought so,” he replies. Honestly though, in her words, she’s a shit but compared to the rest of the royals, she’s an almost-honest one. And a little bizarre/insane.

“Oh, look out,” she mutters, her eyes flitting to the bottom of the dais, “incoming aristocrats.”

Tsukishima leans back in his chair and turns his attention on the bejeweled lady in a airy, golden dress bowing and what looks like her daughter who’s trying not to cower behind her. His father makes an approving sound and the lady rises from her bow. 

“Your Imperial Majesty,” she turns her attention towards Prince Tsukishima and inclines her head. “Your Royal Highness, pleasure to finally meet you after all these years. And...” she blanks on who Princess Adriana is.

“This is Princess Adriana from Birkland, Lady Madoka,” his father supplies before going into a low voice, “Actually, lucky for you, I was just about to announce their surprise engagement.”

Lady Madoka nods ecstatically, “Congratulations, Prince Tsukishima and Princess Adriana, I’m sure your marriage will be a joyous affair.” Seeming to remember the tiny girl behind her, she steps to the side a little leaving the girl with no hiding place. The girl’s eyes widen and she bows hastily. 

Lady Madoka sighs loudly patting her daughter’s shoulder, “And this is my daughter, Yachi Hitoka.”

“Congratulations,” Yachi squeaks out, coming up from her bow and Tsukishima almost feels bad for her as he can almost spot her shaking, her jade dress almost moving along as well.

Princess Adriana is the one to speak up, “Thank you, Lady Hitoka.” Tsukishima looks over and sees her eyes trained on Yachi softly, a smile he hasn’t seen her wear before and he almost groans. 

“Well, we just came over here to pay our respects,” Lady Madoka says and Yachi is already halfway behind her again. “Once again, congratulations.” And then she’s turning away, Yachi clutching at her dress as her mom leads her through the crowd and towards the food.

Unfortunately and coincidentally, the music begins to come to a close, speeding up, having already reached it’s climax and the action is now falling fast and his heart with it. This is it. He’ll have to give the signal in a few moments, a subtle clench of both fists, and his plan of action will begin.

“You think she’s single?” Princess Adriana asks from beside him, quiet enough so his father doesn’t hear. 

“Why? Are you finally planning on running away and leaving your poor fiancé behind? Please say you are,” he replies.

She scoffs lightly, “And abandon a person with such a charming personality and twenty-twenty vision? I could never.”

He’s about to respond, anything to alleviate the growing pressure on his heart when the music comes to an abrupt close and his father pushes himself onto his feet. And like his father expects them to, Adriana and Tsukishima leave their chairs to stand beside his father, Adriana the one to his right while Tsukishima stands beside her and as far away as possible from his father. He can almost feel Usui and Iwasaki tense behind him but he doesn’t give the signal yet, he needs the whole ballroom’s attention. But that shouldn’t be too difficult as the chattering begins to come to a close, the clinking of glasses and giggles already having died down.

Almost there.

His father clears his throat, hands behind his back. Tsukishima heart thunders and he can feel the pulse on his wrists, the pounding in his neck. It’s going to happen.

The ballroom finally falls silent, everybody’s attention is turned towards his father’s imposing figure.

His knuckles twitch but he doesn’t clench his fists, not yet.

Princess Adriana leans in and whispers in his ear again, her breath brushing against his ear as his father goes to clear his throat again, about to speak. “I meant what I said earlier. I don’t hate you. So forgive me for what I’m about to do.”

He goes to ask her what the hell she means, his eyebrows drawn in confusion but she’s already reaching for her side, her sword, and his heart jumps into his throat as her hand grasps the hilt and in a flash unsheathes it. Like slow motion, he can hear the crowd draw a tight breath of terror, see his father glance over and see his eyes open wide in surprise. And he can only watch in horror as time catches up and Princess Adriana’s sword arcs through the air, cutting through muscle, bone and flesh. Her sword clears, glinting red, splattering blood upon the polished steps and he continues to look as the emperor’s head topples from his body and onto the ivory floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay real talk tho if i didn’t want to be a writer then i would definitely want to be a cellist like the cello just sounds immaculate. but OMG ITS HAPPENING YALL!! one MORE CHAPTER GAHHH. ill be back before new years with the FINALE!!


	14. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO IT’S FINALLY HERE I HOPE YALL ENJOY (this last chapter kicked my ass sorry<3)

The blood pools around his father’s headless body, the red seeping into the cracks of the white floor. The bodiless head has rolled down the steps, bloodying those too, and into the frantic crowd. His father’s black hair is beginning to soak up the blood, his face frozen in eternal surprise.

And his crown? It lays discarded and dirty in the crimson puddle.

Tsukishima’s heartbeat thunders in his ears, barely able to hear anything but the roar of rushing blood and adrenaline. Adriana stands over his father’s dead body, her stare blank and far away. His father’s blood splatters her clothes. On her dress, her shoes, her face, his blood is dripping from her sword even.

There’s a faint shout over the roaring in his ears before two figures appear at his side, swords drawn. 

Usui, Iwasaki. 

He turns his head towards them, his feet still rooted to the ground, and sees only grim surprise on their faces. Iwasaki’s eyes are turned upwards and away from his father’s body.

Huh, body. What a weird thing to say.

Iwasaki turns his attention towards him and he’s moving his mouth. Oh, he’s saying something. He moves his mouth in the same order again, his eyes alarmed and he feels Usui shake his shoulder.

“—kki!” The rushing of blood and adrenaline stops and he can hear again. The screams of the crowd and the clicking of their heeled shoes as they flee, the drawing of swords and someone yelling at him. 

Yamaguchi.

He spins towards the voice and spots him being pushed back by the flow of people, his eyes wide. The rest of his crew all stand close together in some kind of formation, blades drawn. They would have their guns drawn as well if not for the fact his father forbid it in the invitation.

“Prince Tsukishima,” Usui says from beside him, worry rippling through his voice. His face looks pulled taut, his eyebrows high up on his forehead, eyes open wide and his mouth set in a worried line. 

Tsukishima nods towards him, pushing the nausea roiling in his stomach far from his mind, before drawing his sword.

“Adriana,” he says, barely audible above the sounds echoing around the ballroom but he sees her ear twitch. She stares down at the red a moment longer, her eyes searching for something and nothing at all before she turns towards him. His father’s personal guards who have been entirely useless this whole entire time finally jump into action, drawing their swords and...going to guard...her...what?

Seeing his reaction she smiles sympathetically, tilting her head. 

He wants to pummel her for it. 

“Money, sadly, buys everything, Tsukishima,” she says softly.

“Not everything.” His eyes narrow, his hands tightening around his sword, meeting her gaze to which she promptly looks away.

“It can,” she supplies, “and unfortunately for you trust is an easy price to betray for.”

He grimaces, shoulders feeling as if they’re being pulled taut. Only moments ago they were whispering amongst each other, his plan was about to succeed and his father was about to thrown into the dungeons. And now...well all that went to shit simply put.

“Why?” is all he can ask, trying not to think about how it sounds more like a beg.

Her eyebrows draw together and she almost looks sad, her hand white-knuckling her blade. “You know this was never about our engagement.”

And Tsukishima does know this. The timeline of all these things happening were too suspicious. But with his father’s plan and the engagement, he could never look more into it and find out what really was happening. He’s beginning to regret that now.

“Then what was this about? What’s really going on?” He demands. The ballroom has finally cleared out and only the Crows and most of the guards remain. It’s dead quiet, their voices bouncing off the cavernous walls. If he listens too closely he can hear his father’s blood dripping down the three steps, so he doesn’t. 

“I’m the fifth in line for the throne,” she mutters before continuing louder, “I would have never inherited it. So when the queen proposed a plan to take your nation to me under the guise of an engagement and told me if I could do it...the throne would be mine.” Her sword tips downward, her shoulders almost drooping. “And, well, now we’re here.”

“Your mother played you like a pawn,” he raises his voice.

“But now the crown is mine, not my siblings’,” her shout echoes. “And your father made it too easy. Back at the tournament I almost even succeeded.”

_Tournament? She was part of that? That means..._

“Ono and Hisaishi work for you too, don’t they?” He thinks back to when he ran into them a couple weeks ago in the secret passage.  _ ‘I have given the ground plans to the general _ _’_ , they said. He turns his sword up to her and the guards around her all shift defensively. “You’re a general of Birkland as well, aren’t you? You’re in charge of some kind of military position.”

“Correct for both, Tsukishima,” she says raising an over-exaggerated brow, “How do you know that?”

“It’s called connecting the dots,” he spits. “What were you planning to do once those pirates won the tournament?” He demands but has a creeping suspicion what it already is.

“That was my first attempt at trying to win your nation. Once they won they would have been in charge of the fleet and information, your source of power.” She throws a look over to the Crows who have inched closer, a sour look on her face, “It’s too bad that they won though. But now your father’s dead so all’s well that ends well.”

“Princess Adriana, we should get moving,” one of her guards mutter to her, his sword glinting.

“Oh, yeah.” Her eyes finally meet Tsukishima’s again and he ignores the sadness in her eyes, “It was a pleasure, Prince Tsukishima. And...” she hesitates, “there’s no better person I would rather wage war with than you. Your father was a fool that would have no doubt lost. I hope to see you put up a better fight than your father would have.”

And before he can intervene, before he can step forward and run his sword through her, Adriana and her guards are sprinting towards the glass panes. He hears a trigger being pulled, a bullet flying but missing Adriana as it hits one of her guards. She doesn’t even look as they fall to the ground, lunging towards the glass and the panes shattering as she breaks through it. His eyes meet her’s as she falls and she gives him one last solemn smile before she drops out of view.

Feet rooted to the ground, he stares out the break in the glass, feeling the night wind blow in from the gardens. He feels the eyes of everybody else on him and he takes a breath, lets his heart still and sheaths his sword.

“I need three guards to trail her right now. Don’t engage in combat,” he shouts and hears the distant scuffling of boots. Turning towards the ballroom floor, he spots Captain Sakai, his pistol raised and smoking, his eyes trained on the body laying on the dais. Tsukishima looks towards the Crows, unable to handle the sorrow on the Captain’s face and his eyes meet with Yamaguchi. The blood has drained from his face and he almost looks like he’s going to be sick but he gives a stern nod in Tsukishima’s direction and he almost collapses because of it. So unwavering it almost makes him break down. He takes a breath and gives a nod back before he clears his throat.

“I also need some people to look for Lieutenant Ono and Advisor Hisaishi. Sweep the palace grounds and the servant’s passages.” He turns towards Usui, his hand still gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. The guard meets his eyes and Tsukishima says, “Lead the search and show them the secret passage in my room.”

“Got it,” Usui says, sheathing his sword finally, and steps down the stairs, “I need fifteen of you to come with me.”

Eleven guards scattered throughout the room step forward, grouping up with him and Captain Sugawara offers up four of his men. With the orange-haired kid, Ennoshita, Tanaka and Kiyoko in tow, Usui marches out of the ballroom, ordering others to sweep certain parts of the palace.

“And, uh, I need someone...to move the Imperial Majesty’s body. Clean the blood...out of the floor, please,” he says softer than before, the death just now hitting him. He’s dead. He’s not sad. Just shocked. 

He’s emperor now. 

Captain Sakai holsters his pistol, slowly walking towards his father’s body and looking gingerly at the blood that has not stopped flowing. In his peripheral Tsukishima can just make out the blur of his father’s body. He feels like he’s floating—not the good kind—and he feels sick. 

“Iwasaki,” he feels the guard stir from behind him and he mutters, “Get some servants to clean the blood off the floor after the body’s been removed.”

Iwasaki places a light hand on his shoulder and he can feel the ghost of his father’s grip on his shoulder. “We have it handled, Prince Tsukishima. Just go get some rest. We’ll converge tomorrow and talk over...everything,” he says.

His eyes are trained on the ground, there’s a stray indigo heel that must have escaped it’s owner foot as they no doubt fled the chaos of the once calm ball. There’s a fleck of blood on his glasses and he can’t focus, his eyes flitting to it every couple seconds. Is there blood on the beads? 

He goes to check, taking the spectacles off his face and he mutters out another order. “And I need someone to, uh, to tell the people of what’s happened.” There is a little blood on the beads, one a red wooden bead and the other a littler, clear glass bead, and he scrubs viciously at them, wiping away at any trace of the foul and dirty substance. “I have no doubt that the ones who’ve fled have begun spreading the news but it’s better that it comes from us—“

“Tsukishima,” Captain Sakai interrupts him, looking up at Tsukishima from his stupor, “Rest your eyes.”

Tsukishima looks up from his cleaning, his fingers pinched and hesitates. He has so much to do, so much to prepare for like telling the people the news of his father’s death, the crowning ceremony and...a war. He has to prepare for a war, Adriana mentioned a war.

He needs to hurry. What does he need to do? He has no idea. He’s never dealt with war and defense and weapons. How does he keep a country from sustaining casualties? That’s impossible, right? What about building a high and sturdy wall, a wall that doesn’t break under cannon fire so that when they do come, they can’t do anythi—

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi pulls him out of his spiraling thoughts, throwing him a line as he’s sucked into the whirlpool, handing him a candle while he’s lost in the dark recesses of his mind. The boy is at the bottom of the steps, looking up at him, his hand turned upwards in invitation as his eyes look up at him with what he can only describe as kindness. “Come on. Let’s rest.”

Slowly putting his glasses back on, the glasses Yamaguchi gifted to him, he nods his head slowly. Stepping off the dais, he places his hand in his, the feeling warm and calming and lets himself be lead along, his heeled and shined boots made for dancing and flaunting, clack loudly against the dance floor. In the corner of his eyes, he sees a couple guards come in with a shoddy gurney, laying it down next to his father’s body. 

“Prince Tsukishima,” Daichi says as they pass by and they pause. The co-Captain bows his head, “We’ll talk to you tomorrow...about plans and stuff.”

“Alright,” he says before remembering, “Tell Captain Sakai to get the prisoners out of the dungeon and take them to the infirmary.”

“Okay, Prince Tsukishima,” Daichi says and then he’s being pulled along again, up the stairs and out of the door, leaving the harsh ballroom behind. The large, white marble columns lining the hallway look empty and cold now that there are no people occupying the space, no people drinking in the shadows and chatting as they lean nonchalantly against a column. Yamaguchi turns him left down a narrower hallway lined with a detailed carpet and open windows letting in the wind.

“We can’t go back to my room,” Tsukishima mutters, “they’ll be using it to get into the secret passageway.” He says that but knows that Yamaguchi doesn’t even know where he’s going, the fact being that he’s never walked these halls and that this hallway is heading in the wrong direction of his room.

“That’s okay,” Yamaguchi replies softly. “Just need to find a place for you to sit down.”

Yamaguchi pulls him down another hallway and, there, a small sofa. It’s pushed to the side of the hall, it’s red fabric worn away, the intricate designs faded away from strenuous sitting over the years. 

Settling him down on the cushions, the springs squeaking loudly under his weight, Yamaguchi sits beside him. Tsukishima relishes in the heat next to him as he leans back, quiet as he stares at the aging, moonlit wall. They both stay quiet, neither feeling like speaking and sitting on the old sofa. Tsukishima pushes the thoughts of all that’s happened in the far recesses of his mind, promising to himself to revisit them at a later time, not wanting for them to overwhelm him now.

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima speaks up after awhile, his too-fragile voice breaking the peaceful barrier of silence and he tries to push away his other thoughts again.

The boy hums and then goes, “Yes?”

“What’s your given name?” It’s a stupid question. Not one he should be asking  _ this _ night. He should have asked nights ago. But the realization hadn’t crossed his mine until now: he didn’t know Yamaguchi’s first name.

The body next to him nudges him, pressing him into the arm of the chair a little and he can only look down at Yamaguchi and hopes he sees the genuineness in his expression and not the sadness, frustration and anger he’s trying so hard to keep back.

The pirate gives him a small smile and Tsukishima can tell that he sees all of it, what’s lurking in the trenches of his mind, the emotions, the hurt, and knows that Yamaguchi will be there for him, when he needs it. 

“It’s Tadashi,” he smiles.

“That’s...” Tsukishima starts, “that’s a nice name.”

Yamaguchi grins at him now, his eyes crinkling in the corners. “Thanks, I think so too. But what about you?”

Tsukishima tilts his head in confusion before understanding the question. “It’s Kei. Tsukishima Kei.”

His father’s angered voice echoes in his memories, yelling and spitting his name. He’s not fond of it, his name. His father tainted it with sour expressions and indifferent stares. And like he knows all this, as if he peered into his mind, Yamaguchi places his hand on his cheek, “I think you have a nice name too, Tsukki.” He wipes his thumb against his cheek and...is that moisture?

Tsukishima spins his head away quickly as he registers the burning of his eyes and the tears running down his face, the salty sting of them covering his cheeks. He wipes away at them hastily with the end of his sleeve, his skin growing more irritated as he does. And then there’s a warm hand at his shoulder, softly pulling him back to face him. His father’s grip feels faded under Yamaguchi’s and he lets out an exhale at the fact there will be no more fury from his father.

He slowly turns towards Yamaguchi, who’s still smiling softly. It makes the raging waves of his heart calm and the last tears flow freely from his face before they come to a gradual stop.

“You’re too nice to me,” he says, his voice a little garbled from the tears.

Yamaguchi lets out a light laugh, “You think too little of yourself.”

“No, Tadashi, you’re too nice to me and all I’ve brought you is pain. Now you’re sucked up into all of this and I couldn’t even save your hometown or stop the war.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes narrow and brushes a short strand of hair off Tsukishima’s forehead, so unlike the angry expression on his face. “You shouldn’t blame yourself for any of those things. You had no idea that your father was going to test the weapon on Rin’s Pass or what Princess Adriana and the queen were planning. And I don’t blame you, so why should you blame yourself?”

“It just—isn’t how I planned any of it to go... I had a plan that was going to work,” Tsukishima says, trailing off for a moment.

He goes to continue his train of thought but Yamaguchi is already speaking, his features mellowing out again, “You can think about all of this tomorrow but now, we should rest.”

Tsukishima is about to continue before he thinks better of it and hums his admission. He leans back, the fabric of the chair enveloping him comfortably, forcing his eyes shut and lets out another deep exhale. And as Yamaguchi burrows in beside him, he promises to himself, tomorrow...tomorrow will be better.

———

_ The fire is less stifling than it was last time _ , Tsukishima thinks as he sits at the head of the table. He waits in relative silence for the rest of the people he called upon to arrive, and the people who have arrived chatter softly to one another. He’s in his father’s seat instead of his regular one right next to him. When he arrived twenty minutes ago with Yamaguchi, he had accidentally sat in his old chair before reminding himself that it wasn’t his seat anymore. Now Captain Sugawara sits in that chair, the rest of his crew hovering closely behind him.

The doors creak open and he turns his attention from staring a hole into the table towards them.  _ Finally, _ Tsukishima sighs. Lieutenant Ukai, his tea maker friend and Usui walk in, the latter looking stiff as he makes his way over to Tsukishima while the other two take some stray chairs casted aside, away from the table.

“So,” Tsukishima asks, “did you find them?”

Usui nods his head. “Yeah we found them in the secret passage trying to escape. Caught Advisor Hisaishi but Ono tried fighting his way out so we had to kill him.”

“That’s fine. As long as we have Hisaishi we might have some insight into Birkland’s plans.”

“Also,” Usui adds, looking still a little pale after last night, “the guards that followed Adriana’s trail came back.”

“And?” Tsukishima asks.

“Well they followed her trail all the way through the city and into the forest where they found your father’s personal guards—the ones who defected—dead at the shoreline. It seems she also had another ship waiting for her there as they spotted one sailing away from Itoku.”

Tsukishima hums in response. So they’re dead... Her guards that came here with her are gone too, no doubt sailing away on that ship with her. She’ll probably arrive back in Birkland within the week to report straight to her mother. Since it’s almost the end of summer, end of the pleasant warm days, and fall is nearly upon them, he doubts they’ll wage war within the year, being that the latter seasons are way too harsh on the sea. The earliest he expects them to attack is early spring when the winds and storms of snow calm down and the sun finally peeks out from the clouds.

That gives them seven months. Seven months to prepare.

Usui moves behind his chair and beside the fire, next to Uchida and Iwasaki. This morning he had to, unfortunately, make do on his promise to make them his personal guards. It was a quick thing, rooting through some drawers in the mess hall before finding the three short navy ribbons with a golden seal. He attached it to their uniforms and that was that, they’re now his personal guards.

“Well,” Tsukishima begins, catching everybody’s attention, “now that everybody is here, let’s begin.”

A knock sounds at the doors and he lets out a frustrated sigh before motioning for the guards to open them. And a battered and cheerful Oikawa marches through like he was never even imprisoned. His crew mates Kageyama and Iwaizumi follow closely behind him as he makes his way into the room.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on bed rest?” Tsukishima asks, his eyebrow raised.

“Well I was but I found it quite boring so when I heard about this little get-together, I decided to swing by,” he says stopping next to Sugawara’s chair, looking down at him.

“Fine, whatever,” Tsukishima groans, rubbing at the bridge of his nose, “Just take a seat.”

Oikawa gives him an overbearing smile before turning his gaze towards Sugawara. “Excuse me...?”

“Captain Sugawara,” Sugawara holds out his hand but Oikawa just glances at it before continuing.

“Forgive me, Sugawara, but you’re in my chair,” he says, giving him another smile.

Sugawara gives him a confused look, “Chair? But this chair...it’s for the Royal Vessel’s Captain. Are you the captain?”

Oikawa goes to reply, his mouth hanging open a little bit as he looks for a biting response but Tsukishima clears his throat. “How ‘bout this? Both of you are now appointed leaders of the fleet.”

Sugawara just shrugs as Oikawa mulls this over, his eyebrows drawn together. His first mate comes up from behind him and whispers something into his ear that makes Oikawa roll his eyes before nodding his assent.

“Good, now pull up a chair.” And Oikawa does,  _ right next to Tsukishima _ _._ Invading his personal space, the captain smiles at Sugawara who gives him a quick glower.

“Okay, first order of—“ Tsukishima starts only for there to be  _another knock_ _._ He shuts his eyes tight and lets out a frustrated exhale, counting to ten inside his head. At ten, he motions to the guards to let whoever was knocking, in.

A messenger comes barreling inside, her brow sweating and breathing frantically. Everybody in the room goes stiff as she hurries her way over to him, her hair damp from sweat. She shakily holds out an envelope to him, tightly caught in her grip.

“It’s from...fuck...” she breathes in deeply before continuing, “the High Mountains, Your Imperial Majesty. They said it was an emergency when it arrived so I got here as fast as I could.”

“Thank you,” he says quickly, prying it from her shaking hand and tearing it open. The messenger hobbles out of the room as he fumbles with the letter inside, unfolding it, his hands twitching with fear.

And as he reads the curt but jerky handwriting of someone in a hurry, he can feel the blood drain from his face. He sees someone gingerly take the letter out of his hand from behind as he finishes and Iwasaki clears his throat.

“‘Your Imperial Majesty,” Iwasaki starts, “Last night your weapon was, unfortunately, blown up by a group of unknown attackers. We did everything in our power to defend it but the attackers succeeded in blowing it up, taking themselves and some of my men in the blast in the process. Deepest apologies, Lieutenant Colonel Yamazaki.’”

Silence befalls the room as they process the letter’s contents. This was definitely the doing of Princess Adriana. Whether it was her guards or another group of warriors, he knows that Birkland was the root of this.

“Were you even planning on using it anyway?” Oikawa asks suddenly from beside him, his chin resting on his fist.

Tsukishima sighs, looking back up at the table. “Actually no, I was thinking more of it as a fallback. With the destruction it’s already caused, it would be rude to the dead and wounded.” He doesn’t talk about the fact that his father manufactured it and that automatically makes him hesitant to use it. “But that brings us back to what I wanted to talk to you about. I was thinking about what we could do to fight them and I came to only a few conclusions on how we can win this at all. But my first and foremost plan was we could try and stop this war before it even happens. Because, let’s face it, Birkland will wipe us off the map if we continue to be allyless.”

“And what were you thinking, Your Imperial Majesty?” Captain Sakai asks from the end of table.

“We need info on Birkland and the people that support them. We also need allies. With both of those, we might stand a chance at stopping or winning the war, if it comes to that.” Tsukishima mulls it over for a moment before continuing, “I also want flyers put up, letting people know about what’s coming and offering lessons about the basics of sword fighting and how to load and shoot a gun.”

Someone mutters “on it”, from the sidelines of the room, motioning to their friend and walking out the door.

“I think,” the tea maker, Takeda, speaks up, “I could help you on the information front. Write some letters and ask around, you know.”

“That would be great, thank you,” Tsukishima says just as Sugawara clears his throat.

“And about allies...I think I know some people crazy enough to join us,” Sugawara says, a sly smile growing on his face

“Why? Are they pirates too?” Someone at the table asks mockingly.

“That’s exactly what they are,” he says, wiping the sneer off their face.

The next fifteen minutes are spent talking about rolls and jobs being assigned. Captain Sakai volunteers to train the people who sign up for the lessons once a week. Captain Sugawara and his shipmates give their expertise on ship making, deciding to help out with building new ones, ones that can skim across the water as fast as the wind can take them. And they finally decide to send some emissaries later to neighboring lands, requesting to meet and hopefully, become allies.

Everybody begins to clear out after they’re done talking, satisfied looks on their faces as they all promise to meet up a week from now to update each other about the progress on their projects.

Tsukishima stays in his seat, rooted to the spot as he mulls over the meeting. Yamaguchi mutters to his friends about catching up with them in a moment before making his way up to Tsukishima’s chair, a light smile on his face.

“Tsukki?” He says startling Tsukishima out of his thoughts. His smile grows wider, “You there?”

“Of course I’m here,” he grumbles, pushing himself up from the chair and removing himself from the end of the table. The heat fades away from his back as they make their way towards the door. As the doors open, he takes in a deep breath, this feeling like the millionth time within twenty-four hours. This is going to work, it _has_ to. 

Yamaguchi grins at him, the sunlight coming through the windows casting a halo of light around him, and Tsukishima smiles to himself. 

Through storm and snow, winter and spring, he’ll be working to stop this, the war, no matter what and to no end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright here we go.
> 
> BIG THANK YOU to all the people who’ve been following this story and commenting and leaving kudos and putting up with my spelling mistakes. you guys are the literal fucking best.
> 
> Like,, you guys don’t know how much happiness it brings me to see that you guys actually like this lmao.
> 
> but anyways this will be back for the last part of the series on february 14 so mark that in your calendars if you want to. ALSO, i was thinking this was going to be a lot more high scale and you will be seeing more familiar faces as well as different POV’s (maybe??i HAVENT decided yet??)
> 
> anyways, ill probably be going back and editing some chapters, no major changes, just making it flow better. also maybe?? ill post a couple one shots while i work on the outline for the next part of this. ANWAYS, all my love to you guys°3°
> 
> p.s. tying things up in the final chapter is a lot harder than i thought it was going to be:/


End file.
